Deux époques, un destin
by Ccilia
Summary: suite de Lorsque les Maraudeurs... Septième année de Harry... Pas de référence aux tomes 5, 6 et 7, tout comme Lorsque.
1. Bonus Références et rappels de Lorsque

Bonus : les éléments importants et propres à « Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe » et qui peuvent influencer le déroulement de « Deux mondes un destin »

Suite à de nombreuses demandes de lecteurs (parfaitement légitime puisque j'ai terminé Lorsque en 2006 et que, du coup, du temps a passé depuis ^^), je vous met un petit « bonus » récapitulant les grands traits de l'histoire de « Lorsque » et des évènements et des éléments qui peuvent avoir de l'influence sur « Deux mondes un destin ».

NB : Les références correspondent aux chapitres du site, je précise ^^

* Harry possède une médaille, **la médaille de Gryffondor**, un lion en or sur un fond rouge, qu'il garde sur lui la plupart du temps et qui se transmet de génération en génération. De ce fait, lors de son voyage dans le temps, Harry va être confronté à une autre version de sa médaille, James ayant eu la médaille à l'époque. Cette médaille joue plusieurs rôles : protection, contrôle du pouvoir de son propriétaire, avertissement,… Ces pouvoirs peuvent être modulés et même Harry, qui a pourtant eu l'occasion de découvrir plusieurs aspects de sa médaille dans Lorsque, n'est pas au bout de ses surprises ^^ L'existence de cette médaille est supposée être **secrète**, et, de ce fait, n'est connue que par les héritiers de Gryffondor, leurs proches (ce n'est pas une obligation non plus ^^) et de Dumbledore ^^

* Harry rejoint les rangs des **Animagi** non déclarés _(les Maraudeurs lancent son apprentissage dans le chapitre 13 : séjour chez les Black_), sa forme Animagus est une panthère noire, prénommée **Phantôme** ou, plus couramment, **Phanty** (_chapitre 23 : Phanty et compagnie_). Durant sa 'formation', Harry fait des rêves étranges qui impliquent des voix… L'une de ses voix se manifestera régulièrement auprès de Harry tout au long de Lorsque…

* Durant son séjour dans le passé, et à partir de ses premiers rêves concernant sa recherche de forme Animagus (_chapitre 19 : reprise des cours_), Harry est guidé par une « **voix** » qui se révèlera appartenir à l'une des deux « entités » qui veillent sur lui jusqu'à la fin de la fic. Harry ne découvre qu'au _chapitre 36 (le secret d'Aragog),_ l'identité de **ses protecteurs**, qui ne sont autres que ses parents. Cette aide dans ce voyage dans le temps est soumise à nombreuses conditions et permettra le **retour définitif du couple Potter**, lorsque Harry reviendra dans son époque (_chapitre 50 : plus qu'un mythe, une réalité_). Harry revient donc sous la garde de ses parents et peut enfin quitter la tutelle des Dursley.

* Dans le _chapitre 36_, Harry découvre l'existence d'une _**crypte**_, cœur névralgique de Poudlard. Les fondateurs y ont été enterrés et la puissance magique qui protège l'école part donc de ces lieux. Seuls les **héritiers légitimes** (même Voldemort, donc même s'il lui faut d'abord s'introduire dans Poudlard pour y accèder) **et le directeur en place** peuvent accéder à la crypte, après avoir passé les défenses des Acromantules, gardiennes de l'accès à la crypte.

* Dans le _chapitre 30 (le calme avant la tempête)_, on découvre l'existence des quartiers de Godric Gryffondor.

Toujours dans le _chapitre 36_ (il s'en passe des choses importantes dans ce chapitre ^^), Harry se voit remettre le « Secret des trois grands », un livre écrit par les trois fondateurs qui s'étaient opposés aux idéologies de Salazar Serpentard pour préserver le secret de la force de Poudlard et fournir à leurs héritiers un moyen de se protéger et de protéger l'école en cas de nécessité… Mais le livre ne révèle pas facilement ses secrets ^^

* Un espion de Voldemort, **la Taupe**, dont l'identité est révélée dans le chapitre 42 (_lever le voile sur le mystère_), encadre les aspirants Mangemorts ( « **l'arrière-garde** » ; principalement des Serpentards encore scolarisés, mais aussi Peter, que Harry suit à l'occasion et surprend ainsi quelques **réunions**) et les actions de Voldemort au sein de Poudlard (les attaques contre James, puis contre Harry) et est chargé de faire tomber les défenses de l'école (sans y parvenir). La Taupe, tous comme les aspirants et les Mangemorts, dispose de « gadjets » tels que les **omniscients** (_chapitre 34 : révélations_) ou les **herméciates** (chapitre 40 : face à face, et 42).

* Dans le _chapitre 34_, Harry découvre l'existence de **Géléons**, des créatures hybrides, mi guépard-mi caméléon, créées sous le règne de Grindelwald. Mais très sanguinaires (et cannibales, ils sont fait pour tuer), il ne restait que 10 de ces créatures, dont une retrouvée dépecée un peu plus tôt dans le zoo sorcier de Cambridge. Les 9 autres disparaissent peu à peu… Harry se retrouvera confronté à deux d'entre eux lors d'un passage dans le repère de Voldemort. Et l'un d'eux se révèle, d'ailleurs être une « erreur » car ce Géléon est la seule femelle dans les troupes félines créées par Grindelwald (petite info, d'ailleurs, il s'agit de Téra, pour ceux qui se souviennent des RAR avec LSK et LPDP ^^)

A partir du chapitre _37 : un sursis pour Harry_, les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard, placés en binôme, doivent travailler sur **l'Elixir de Wizgeen**, une potion TRES complexe et mystérieuses. Il se révèle que la tante de Rogue avait travaillé, et était passée maître dans l'étude de cette potion.

_**Sur ce, un petit résumé**_ : A la suite d'un petit incident lors d'une retenue de Potions, Harry, alors en sixième année, revient à lui à Poudlard, mais près de vingt ans plus tôt… à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Sous l'identité de Harry Calaway, le voyageur temporel, coincer à cet époque jusqu'à la réalisation de la potion qui le ramènera chez lui, va vite entrer dans les bonnes grâces des Maraudeurs et des autres élèves de Gryffondor et entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Passant ses vacances, en compagnie de Remus, Sirius et James, Harry va finir par favoriser la formation du couple qui est sensé devenir ses parents, malgré la mort des parents de Lily et de l'opposition offerte par le père de James. Le couple ne va cesser de devenir plus "soudé" par la suite, notamment grâce à une sortie assez mouvementée dans la forêt interdite, le bal d'Halloween et la fête organisée durant les vacances de Noël chez les Potter. Le Maraudeur finit par découvrir la véritable identité de Harry lorsque tous deux se font enlever par Voldemort lors d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et après être revenu, sains et sauf à l'école. Par la suite, Lily découvre, grâce aux médailles que portent James et Harry, à son tour le lien entre les deux garçons. James, quand à lui, semble être la cible première de Voldemort, alors que Peter passe définitivement, dans le camp de Voldemort. Peu après, James, Sirius et Peter partent pour les funérailles des victimes de l'attaque menée précédemment par les partisans de Voldemort contre une annexe du Ministère de la Magie. Durant leur absence, Lily fait part de ses inquiétudes, à Harry, concernant James. Lorsque les trois Maraudeurs reviennent, James s'excuse auprès de Harry pour son comportement. Par la suite, grâce à une potion de Lire-Mémoire, James découvre les évènements du 31 octobre 1981… Plus tard, Harry reçoit une nouvelle lettre de son époque que lit, malencontreusement James qui commence alors à taquiner Harry sur ses sentiments pour Ginny et Cho. Agacé, Harry finit par s'énerver mais tous deux se "réconcilient" rapidement. Harry, ayant surpris une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe, suit le Maraudeur, en douce, et assiste à une réunion de "l'arrière-garde" qui prépare un nouveau mauvais coup contre James. Peu après, Harry, Remus, Sirius et James partent dans la forêt, pour éclaircir le mystère de la taupe mais se retrouvent bien vite dans une situation peu enviable et découvre que les filles sont en dangers. James et Harry les retrouve, avant qu'une violente explosion ne survienne. Par la suite, on découvre l'attaque sous divers points de vue, à commencer par ce qui a mené les filles dehors puis les interventions de James et Harry qui se chargent de secourir les filles mais aussi de Remus et Sirius qui eux ont une petite prise de bec avec des Mangemorts. Voldemort est présent sur les lieux mais bat vite en retraite alors qu'il fait face à Harry, avec l'arrivée inopinée de Dumbledore. Mais si Amy s'en tire sans trop d'encombre de l'attaque, Elsa y laisse la vie et Lily est dans un état plus qu'incertain. Harry lorsqu'il est autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie, ne tarde pas à intercepter une conversation entre Peter et la Taupe mais qui est interrompue par l'arrivée inopiné de Sirius. Après une nouvelle intervention de la Voix, Harry se remet en question et tente le tout pour le tout pour aider Lily à se rétablir. Par la suite, Lily se réveille enfin et on assiste à un nouveau cauchemar de Harry, on découvre de nouveaux gadgets magiques et créatures, on apprend des nouvelles (pas franchement bonnes) de l'époque de Harry et… la voix lève le mystère, en partie, concernant son identité. Par la suite, Harry a finalement pu prolonger son séjour à l'époque des Maraudeurs…Ces derniers recommencent les blagues. Krayak puni les élèves…, Lily découvre certaines choses sur Harry…, Remus commence à douter de Harry, etc… La tension se fait parmi le groupe des septième années de Gryffondor… Mais Harry perd très vite patience durant son "partenariat" avec Peter (qu'il surprend d'ailleurs à discuter avec la taupe) et se décide à consacrer le plus possible à l'exposé sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen afin d'être débarrassé de tout cela au plus vite…mais cette inattention va permettre à Voldemort d'enlever à nouveau James, mais aussi Lily. Harry va aussi découvrir un autre Omniscient, grâce à Gaïa, et y surprendre une conversation des plus intéressantes. Après une altercation avec Dumbledore, Harry, plus énervé que jamais va se défouler sur Peter avant de prendre la décision de se rendre au repaire de Voldemort où James se fait quelque peu malmener par le mage noir qui, après une discussion avec la taupe, va proposer un marché à Lily : se joindre à ses troupes ou condamner à une mort immédiate James… Harry rencontre quelques petits problèmes techniques pour s'introduire dans le repaire de Voldemort. Mais, malgré quelques soucis avec des arbres particulièrement déterminés à l'arrêter, et un "bain forcé" dans des douves, il parvient à pénétrer en territoire ennemi. Après une brève confrontation avec le maître des lieux, la fuite ne se révèle pas des plus aisés, des oubliettes traîtresses et des Géléons déterminés à en découdre ne leur faciliteront pas la tâche. Harry combat les Géléons puis enchaîne sur un face à face avec le Voldemort du futur… Alors qu'il se retrouve en mauvaise posture, Harry reçoit une aide inespérée des "Voix" qui leur permettent, à James, Lily et lui, de quitter le repaire de Voldemort à moindre mal…pour rejoindre Poudlard. Par la suite, on découvre une attaque du Voldemort du futur, un cauchemar de Harry, un rêve assez particulier de Lily, la restitution des recherches sur l'Elixir de Wizgeen au professeur Krayak, un cours de Divination, des ennuis en série pour Harry qui, au passage, découvre enfin qui est la taupe, une altercation entre James et…Harry, et un match de Quidditch qui tourne très mal. Dans le chapitre suivant, c'était la fin du match du point de vue de Lily et "l'après-match" à l'infirmerie et…dans une zone intermédiaire, pour Harry. Un nouveau rêve-souvenir de Lily, le réveil de Harry, le début de sa convalescence, l'enlèvement de Lily par la Taupe, qui n'est autre que le professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, les recherches, quelques peu corsées, de James à travers Poudlard après avoir appris par Harry l'identité de la Taupe. Et les premières mésaventures de Lily une fois conduite par la Taupe au repaire de Voldemort. Harry, James et Lily sont dans le repaire de Voldemort. Après avoir arraché Lily des griffes du Voldemort du passé et l'arrivée inopinée de Fumseck pour sauver Harry d'une chute qui lui aurait probablement été fatale, nos trois comparses se sont retrouvés à vagabonder dans le repaire du mage noir. Ils finissent par tomber sur le Voldemort du futur qui accepte le défi proposé par Harry et, pour cela, les mène dans une salle de duel made in Salazar. Mais le combat tourne court avec l'arrivée soudaine du Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette époque. Profitant de la rencontre des deux mages noirs, Harry et ses amis s'enfuient et trouvent refuge dans une salle. La pièce se révèle être une pièce sous vide. Alors qu'ils se retrouvent en mauvaise posture, Pettigrow offre son aide à Harry et le guide à travers le dédale des couloirs du repaire de Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur le mage noir et ses partisans. A l'instant où les Mangemorts passent à l'attaque, Harry, James et Lily se retrouvent projetés dans une ouverture secrète qui s'est formée dans un pan de mur. Grâce aux indications de Pettigrow, le trio parvient à se repérer dans le labyrinthe qui s'offre à eux mais ils sont repérés et Lily puis Harry font les frais d'une rencontre avec les gardiens du repaire de Voldemort. Harry doit faire face à des interventions psychiques du « Gardien ». Le trio se sépare alors qu'ils se retrouvent en mauvaise posture, Harry restant pour affronter les deux Voldemorts et leurs troupes respectives et les serpents gardiens. Alors que Lily et James sont enfin sortis du repaire, celui-ci s'effondre. Confrontés aux Détraqueurs, ils sont tirés d'affaire par Harry mais tous les trois se retrouvent à affronter à nouveau les deux Voldemort… Harry, en dernier recours, emploi une incantation de la dernière chance « l'appel à la survie »… Harry perd connaissance et se réveille à Poudlard. Dumbledore est arrivé à temps, grâce au professeur Brûlopot… Harry découvre que le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, décédé lors de l'attaque, était un de ses ancêtres. La situation revient à la « normale » à Poudlard. Les ASPIC arrivent. Lily et James sont en froids, suite à une discussion houleuse concernant le départ, imminent, de Harry mais ils se réconcilient à la fin des examens. Harry se voit chargé par Dumbledore de confier un objet (qui se révèle être un phénix en pierre) à Lily. Les Gryffondor organisent une fête de départ pour Harry et lors de la fête de fin d'année, James fait sa demande en mariage à Lily. Après les adieux dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry rentre enfin à son époque, quelques heures à peine après son accident en potion, mais il conserve ses « acquis » de son voyage temporel. Son retour à son époque est l'occasion du retour de ses parents, rendu possible par leurs interventions lors de son séjour dans le passé et par les agissements de Harry. Mais la situation devient très vite tendue à Poudlard et Dumbledore se retrouve dans l'obligation de rendre officiel le retour des Potter, ce qui entraîne l'application de nouvelles mesures, vis-à-vis de Voldemort, mais aussi concernant Harry qui, après un bref passage chez les Dursley en rentrant de Poudlard, revient sous la responsabilité de ses parents.


	2. Prologue

Titre : _**Deux époques, un destin**_

Auteur : Ccilia

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux que vous reconnaissez appartiennent à leur génialissime auteur de la série des Harry Potter, j'ai nommé JK Rowling.

Salut tout le monde… Après mûres réflexions, et histoire de ne pas m'attarder sur le fait que j'ai loupé le concours que je préparais cette année, je lance, enfin, la suite de **Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un simple mythe**… Il est, bien sûr, conseillé de l'avoir lue avant pour comprendre certains points… même si ce n'est pas indispensable car les éléments 'originaux' de Lorsque, qui réapparaîtront dans cette suite seront expliqués et rappelés

Par contre, je préviens d'avance que cette fic risque d'avoir des délais de MAJ plus importants que les deux autres fics que je publie en parallèle (Comme avant et Lily s'en va en guerre)…

Sur ce, voici une mise en 'bouche' pour la suite

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Prologue**_

Rouge, orange et or. Les environs ne sont plus que flammes et fumée. D'épaisses volutes noires s'élèvent vers le ciel, dans le ciel nocturne chargé de lourds nuages noirs, alors que les flammes s'étendant inlassablement, se propageant d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse phénoménale. Des langues de feu effleurèrent un arbre qui implosa peu après, sa sève s'étant changée en vapeur sous le coup de la chaleur, le faisant éclater de l'intérieur. Des éclats incandescents retombèrent un peu plus loin, à proximité de quelques silhouettes qui s'agitaient fébrilement, lançant, vainement, de l'eau sur les flammes menaçantes dans le but, dérisoire, de contrer la progression de l'incendie.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, faisant trembler le sol ainsi que les personnes rassemblées là.

« Ils reviennent ! » cria l'un d'eux.

Mais tous gardèrent courageusement leur position, alors que rien ne semblait pouvoir contenir l'avancée meurtrière de l'incendie, brandissant vaillamment leurs baguettes desquelles jaillissaient inlassablement des trombes d'eau.

Un autre grondement, plus fort que le précédent se fit entendre et, soudain, des ombres sombres surgirent du ciel, survolant les sorciers rassemblés à la lisière de la forêt. Une nouvelle explosion, une fraction de seconde avant qu'une gigantesque langue de feu ne s'abatte sur les malheureux humains, ne leur laissant guère le temps de fuir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Et voilà . Prologue très court qui ne dévoile pas grand chose de la suite...en dehors d'un élément qui servira, plus tard, à Harry dans sa quête Titre du premier chapitre : nouvelle vie, nouvelles mesures


	3. Nouvelle vie, nouvelles mesures

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je me décide ENFIN à mettre à jour mes fics ^^ Reste à voir si ça vous plaira ou non (histoire de savoir si ça vaut le coup que je m'accroche pour la continuer ou si je la vire tout simplement du site et qu'on en reste à « Lorsque »…)

Bref donc, fraîchement terminé, voilà le premier chapitre de « Deux mondes, un destin », la suite de « Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe »… Bon, évidemment, il est fortement conseillé d'avoir lu « Lorsque » pour comprendre toutes les allusions liées à cette fic mais j'pense que cette fic peut aussi se lire sans (je m'efforcerais de faire des rappel de toute façon, même pour ceux qui ont suivi « Lorsque », vu que ça date quand même un peu, ça ne peut pas faire de mal à personne ^^)

Sinon, cette fic, comme « Lorsque », ne tient compte que des 4 premiers tomes de la saga HP… donc tous les évènements des tomes 5, 6 et 7 n'ont aucune influence sur mes fics (de toute façon, j'ai pas aimé la fin du tome 7… mais bon, avis personnel ^^)

Bref, d'autre part, _**disclaimer**_ : rien n'est à moi, sauf les personnages de mon invention que vous découvrirez sous peu (si je continue la fic, bien sûr ^^), mais à l'auteur de la saga Harry Potter, à savoir JK Rowling.

Sur ce, assez de parlote et bonne lecture (j'espère), certes un peu brève, par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà pû faire mais bon… les lecteurs de « Lorsque » peuvent se douter que ça ne veut rien dire (premier chapitre de « Lorsque » : moins de 10 pages alors que les derniers chapitres faisaient parfois plus de 50 pages ^^)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie, nouvelles mesures**_

_Une salle sombre et lugubre. Le silence pesant qui régnait sur les lieux était à peine troublé par le craquement des flammes des torches fichées au mur et le suintement de quelques gouttelettes qui glissaient le long des pierres du mur le plus proche avant de s'écraser dans un 'ploc' discret dans une petite flaque qui s'était formée à l'angle de la pièce, sur le dallage humide et grossier de la salle. Les quelques torchères dispersées dans la pièce éclairaient à peine les lieux, révélant une vingtaine de silhouettes sombres agenouillées face à un autre individu qui, debout, les fixait tour à tour. Une lueur mauvaise animait son regard rouge sang alors qu'il observait avec soin ses partisans, immobiles et silencieux, qui attendaient respectueusement qu'il prenne la parole. Un rictus malsain étira finalement sa bouche sans lèvres._

_« Comme vous le savez tous, je suis revenu il y a un peu plus de trois ans, commenta-t-il d'un voix froide mais posée. Trois ans durant lesquels je me suis montré particulièrement magnanimes face à vos défaillances passées, durant lesquels j'ai toléré les moments d'égarements de certains d'entre vous, ou même vos erreurs… »_

_Un murmure craintif se fit entendre parmi ses partisans._

_« Mais ce temps est révolu ! reprit le mage noir d'une voix forte. Désormais, je ne tolèrerai plus la moindre erreur de votre part. Je n'accepterai plus le moindre faux pas. Quiconque se mettra en travers de mon chemin périra dans d'atroces souffrances. Quiconque nuira, de quelques façons que se soit, à mes plans, connaîtra le même sort. »_

_Quelques uns des hommes en noir s'agitèrent imperceptiblement._

_« Cette année, le règne des Ténèbres reprendra, tel qu'il était il y a seize ans. Mais pour se faire, il nous faudra supprimer quiconque s'opposera à mon retour au pouvoir. Il nous faudra tout mettre en œuvre pour éliminer, enfin, cet avorton qui, depuis trop longtemps, se permet de défier mon autorité. Oui, cette année, le dernier des Potter périra et mon pouvoir sera, alors, sans limite. Je compte sur vous, mes fidèles Mangemorts, pour suivre scrupuleusement mes plans afin d'atteindre le garçon et, lorsque ce jour arrivera, je l'éliminerai de mes mains. »_

_Il éclata d'un rire glacial, qui fit frissonner ses partisans._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deux yeux vert émeraude s'ouvrirent brutalement. Une main se posa machinalement sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui se dessinait sur son front. Une grimace étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait lentement dans son lit, repensant au cauchemar qu'il venait de faire…même s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'un cauchemar, mais plutôt d'une vision : Apparemment, Voldemort était, plus que jamais, décidé à en découdre avec lui. Assis dans son lit, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, il effleura du bout des doigts la marque indélébile qu'il gardait de sa première rencontre avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'élancement qui lui avait traversé le front à la suite de son cauchemar s'estompait progressivement. Preuve qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une menace directe, seulement d'une mise en garde pour l'année à venir. L'adolescent soupira et se passa machinalement main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Les prochains mois seraient, sans aucun doute, décisifs. Restait à savoir si les évènements lui seraient favorables…ou pas. Si Voldemort prendrait l'ascendant ou pas. Il soupira à nouveau puis tendit la main vers sa table de chevet pour récupérer ses lunettes qu'il glissa sur son nez. Cela fait, il jeta un regard autour de lui : la pénombre qui persistait dans la pièce n'était dû qu'aux épais rideaux qui masquaient la fenêtre de sa chambre, à en croire la lueur qui filtrait par un interstice entre les deux pans qu'il avait dû mal tirer la veille. Il murmura un bref sort et esquissa un mouvement de la main vers la fenêtre et les rideaux s'écartèrent aussitôt, la pièce se retrouvant aussitôt baignée d'une douce lumière provenant de l'extérieur.

L'adolescent sourit, satisfait : Pouvoir utiliser la magie chez lui, comme bon lui semblait, même si c'était pour des sorts basiques comme celui-ci, était, décidément, bien pratique. Il s'étira paresseusement et jeta un regard au réveil posé sur la table de chevet : 9h20. Il haussa un sourcil : Il avait rarement l'occasion de dormir aussi tard. Il se leva aussitôt, refit négligemment le lit grâce à un autre sort (une contrainte qu'il s'était vu imposé dès le début des vacances) et se glissa dans la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre pour un brin de toilette et se changer. Revenant dans sa chambre, il s'attarda près de sa table de chevet, et en ouvrit le tiroir, révélant un vieux grimoire à la couverture en cuir rouge usée par le temps, et une petite chaînette d'or à laquelle était fixée une médaille écarlate qui représentait un lion altier, en or pur. Il récupéra la chaînette qu'il fixa à son cou, la dissimulant sous le T-shirt qu'il portait. Cela fait, il referma le tiroir, sortit sa baguette magique de sous son oreiller (une autre obligation à laquelle il était obligé de se soumettre), la glissa dans l'une des poches de son jeans et quitta la chambre d'un pas vif. Refermant la porte derrière lui, il s'arrêta un bref instant dans le couloir lambrissé, dont le sol était recouvert d'un tapis richement tissé et si épais qu'il étouffait le bruit de ses pas, et esquissa un sourire lorsque son regard se posa sur un blason fixé au mur et qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir par le passé. Un blason qui représentait un oiseau au plumage écarlate et doré, perché sur l'une des pattes avant d'un lion allongé sur le sol, la tête dressée fièrement. Devant lui, l'oiseau gonfla ses plumes et le lion secoua son épaisse crinière ébouriffée. Il parcourut le couloir jusqu'à l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée, où il fut accueillit par des hululements joyeux.

« Salut, vous deux ! » lança-t-il avec amusement à l'attention des deux chouettes perchées sur le buffet en acajou qui occupait un coin de la pièce.

Si l'une était d'un blanc immaculé, l'autre, au contraire, affichait un plumage brun foncé, presque noir. Et les deux rapaces passaient le plus clair de leur temps à se quereller, ce qui devait probablement être le cas cette fois encore, à en croire les quelques plumes qui jonchaient le sol et le dessus du meuble.

« Hedwige, Véga, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous le savez parfaitement, toutes les deux, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir. Surtout si c'est pour vous chamailler. » conclut-il en allant ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Les deux chouettes ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, comprenant ce qu'il attendait d'elles, et quittèrent rapidement les lieux. L'adolescent les suivit des yeux un moment, jusqu'à ce que les deux volatiles passent l'angle de la maison, disparaissant ainsi de sa vue. Il jeta un regard alentour et referma silencieusement le battant avant de traverser vivement la pièce. Il marqua une brève halte devant le buffet pour faire disparaître les plumes et les traces de serres laissées par les deux chouettes sur le dessus du meuble. Cela fait, il gagna la cuisine et esquissa un sourire.

«- Bonjour maman ! lança-t-il joyeusement en pénétrant dans la pièce, à l'adresse de la femme aux cheveux auburn qui s'affairait près du plan de travail et qui se retourna en souriant à l'adolescent.

- Bonjour Harry, répliqua-t-elle. Bien dormi ?

- Comme un loir, assura-t-il. Où est papa ?

- Il devait passer voir Dumbledore à Poudlard mais il devrait rentrer pour le déjeuner, répondit évasivement sa mère.

- Ah ? Rien de grave, j'espère ? s'inquiéta-t-il en s'asseyant, alors que sa mère déposait son petit-déjeuner devant lui. Merci.

- Mais de rien, mon chéri, répliqua sa mère en passant affectueusement la main dans les cheveux rebelles de son fils. Et non, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste pour…régler certains points… Allez, dépêche-toi de manger, ou ça va refroidir… »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et obtempéra de bon cœur. Il s'était rapidement fait à l'idée que ses parents étaient revenus dans sa vie et il en était plus que ravi. Mais bien que, au début, il avait eu quelques difficultés à s'adapter à ce nouveau mode de vie, avec ses parents, il s'était finalement fait au quotidien Potteresque, si différent de ce qu'il avait connu avec les Dursley. D'ailleurs, en repensant à ses anciens tuteurs, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la "petite visite de courtoisie" que son père et sa mère avaient fait aux Dursley à la fin du mois de juin… Bien sûr, Harry avait été aux premières loges ce jour-là et s'était bien amusé face au branle-bas de combat général qui avait eu lieu au 4, Privet Drive. Lorsque les Potter, Remus et Sirius avaient enfin quitté la demeure des Dursley, Dudley était encore enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier (bien qu'à l'origine, ils avaient envisagés d'y mettre toute la famille, le plan avait nécessité quelques adaptations en vue du gabarit de l'adolescent qui, à lui tout seul, occupait pratiquement tout l'espace disponible sous l'escalier), soumis à un sort qui avait maintenu la porte fermée pendant plusieurs heures, un Oncle Vernon fou furieux collé, la tête en bas au plafond du salon et soumis à un sortilège de silence (pour ne plus entendre ses propos désobligeants vis-à-vis des sorciers et ses menaces grotesques), et une Tante Pétunia hystérique (Elle avait été relativement épargnée, en reconnaissance du fait que, plusieurs années auparavant, elle avait acceptée de garder Harry chez eux, au lieu de l'envoyer à l'orphelinat le plus proche ou Merlin savait où).

Quoiqu'il en soit, il préférait de beaucoup la vie avec ses parents et profitait donc pleinement de chaque jour de ces vacances qui s'offraient à lui. Et, même s'ils ne sortaient que rarement, et non sans un bon nombre de précautions, Harry était, désormais, bien plus libre de ses gestes qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.

En fait, considérant ce qui s'était passé quelques années auparavant et par mesure de sécurité par rapport à Voldemort, ses parents avaient, à nouveau, eu recours au Sortilège de Fidélitas et sa mère en était la gardienne, cette décision ayant été prise à l'occasion d'une conversation particulièrement houleuse qui avait eu lieu dans le bureau de Dumbledore, à Poudlard. Au moins, cette fois, le secret restait au cœur même de leur nouvelle maison, bien à l'abri d'une quelconque indiscrétion. Harry avait bien proposé de s'acquitter de cette fonction mais ses parents avaient tous deux refusés, considérant que, de un, c'était bien trop risqué et que, de deux, il avait déjà bien assez de responsabilités comme ça. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une résidence secondaire des Potter, inhabitée depuis plusieurs générations pour des raisons qui échappaient à l'adolescent. Leur localisation, grâce au sortilège de Fidélitas, n'était connu que de trois autres personnes, en dehors d'eux : Remus, Sirius et Dumbledore. Même si une certaine tension s'était instaurée entre le directeur de Poudlard et ses parents depuis leur retour, la situation s'était quelque peu stabilisée entre eux, le vieux sorcier tenant malgré tout à s'assurer de leur sécurité.

« Au fait, Harry, tu as du courrier…, lui annonça sa mère, au bout d'un moment, le tirant de ses réflexions, en désignant une lettre qui reposait contre un vase, sur le buffet placé près de la porte. Hedwige l'a apporté ce matin. »

Harry sourit et, sitôt son repas avalé, alla prendre la lettre, écrite par Ron. Toujours par précaution, Dumbledore avait soumis les lieux à un sortilège de confusion. Ainsi, seuls Hedwige, Véga et Fumseck pouvaient accéder à la propriété, ce qui réduisait considérablement les risques de "courrier indésirable".

«- Il voulait savoir quand on prévoyait d'aller au Chemin de Traverse et si on envisageait d'aller voir le match Angleterre - France prévu dans deux semaines…, commenta Harry, en achevant la lecture de son courrier.

- Concernant le match, tu verras ça avec ton père. Et quant au Chemin de Traverse, on doit s'arranger avec Dumbledore, mais ça sera probablement dans les dernières semaines du mois d'août. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ayant pris connaissance de cette lettre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain soulagement que son ami ne lui ait pas proposé de venir passer quelques jours chez lui durant les vacances… Oh, bien sûr, il appréciait énormément les Weasley mais, avec le retour de ses parents, il aurait eu quelques remords à accepter, ou refuser… Mais Ron semblait avoir deviné la situation. Harry, lui, aurait bien aimé pouvoir inviter ses deux amis mais le fait que ses parents aient, une fois de plus, eut recours, au sortilège de Fidélitas pour sa sécurité à lui, rendait cette possibilité irréalisable.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasses, Harry ? »

L'intéressé tressaillit et revint à la réalité pour découvrir que sa mère l'observait avec inquiétude.

« Rien, je réfléchissais, c'est tout. »

Lily esquissa un léger sourire à cette remarque.

« Les garçons, soupira-t-elle en secouant la tête d'un air amusé. Toujours à tout vouloir garder pour soit. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne vais pas te forcer, ajouta-t-elle. Néanmoins, Harry, n'oublie pas que tu peux toujours compter sur ton père et moi en cas de besoin, d'accord ? »

L'adolescent opina brièvement.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vautré sur le canapé du salon, les jambes repliées au-dessus de lui, Harry parcourait distraitement un de ses livres.

« Harry, si tu veux travailler dans de bonnes conditions, installe-toi correctement. » le sermonna sa mère en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Le concerné, cessant de mâchouiller l'extrémité de sa plume, leva les yeux vers sa mère mais ne modifia pas sa position pour autant.

« Ca ne me dérange pas. » se justifia-t-il simplement avec le plus grand sérieux.

Lily soupira et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu n'es décidément pas un Potter pour rien, commenta-t-elle. Tu es aussi borné que ton père. » ajouta-t-elle avant de s'asseoir près de son fils.

Elle eut un bref sourire en jetant un regard au livre auquel son fils s'intéressait.

« Enchantements ? commenta-t-elle. J'ai toujours adoré cette matière. Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me le demander. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller par lui-même, étant donné qu'il connaissait déjà le programme de septième année (son séjour dans le passé oblige) et que, par conséquent, il devrait pouvoir rédiger son devoir sans trop de problème.. Mais un regard en biais à sa mère lui fit prendre conscience du fait que ça lui ferait certainement très plaisir de l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Qu'elle faisait tout pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, essayer de compenser les nombreuses années d'absence qui avaient suivit l'attaque de Voldemort en un sinistre soir d'Halloween. Harry esquissa un large sourire et choisi finalement d'accepter la proposition de sa mère. A l'expression enthousiaste qu'elle afficha alors, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se féliciter de sa décision.

Après tout, lorsqu'il était revenu sous la responsabilité de ses parents, une profonde complicité s'était, rapidement, instaurée entre son père et lui, au plus grand agacement de sa mère. Même si elle s'arrangeait pour ne rien laisser paraître, Harry avait fini par supposer qu'elle enviait quelque peu la relation père-fils qu'ils entretenaient, et l'adolescent s'était donc promis de tout faire pour dissiper le malaise : Cette proposition d'aide aux devoirs se révélait donc comme une occasion de plus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry venait de terminer son devoir d'Enchantements, avec l'aide, non négligeable d'ailleurs, de sa mère, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil : apparemment, son père n'était pas particulièrement ravi de la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dumbledore. Il jeta un regard en biais à sa mère qui, semblant en être venue à la même conclusion, quitta le canapé se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur l'entrée. James apparu alors sur le seuil et s'efforça à sourire en apercevant sa petite famille. Il embrassa brièvement son épouse et passa un bras autour de sa taille tout en adoptant un ton qui se voulait joyeux, mais qui ne trompait personne.

« Alors, Harry, on s'est offert le luxe d'une grasse matinée, ce matin ? » le taquina-t-il.

L'adolescent grimaça. Pour une fois que ça lui arrivait, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un prétexte évident pour faire comme si de rien n'était. Par le passé, Harry avait été bien trop souvent tenu à l'écart de tout ce qui aurait pu le concerné, pour n'apprécier que moyennement ce genre de procédé. Il n'était plus un enfant, après tout, et, aux vues de toutes les épreuves qu'il avait déjà traversées, il pensait avoir largement le droit d'obtenir un peu plus de considération de la part des adultes… A commencer par ses parents.

« Tu parles d'une grasse matinée. » marmonna-t-il en rassemblant ses effets scolaires éparpillés devant lui.

Geste qui n'échappa, bien sûr, pas à son père qui esquissa un sourire désabusé.

«- Tu as fait tes devoirs ? s'étonna-t-il, vaguement moqueur.

- Il faut bien passer le temps comme on peut, rétorqua Harry. Même si, sur ce coup, maman m'a pas mal aidé, pour le devoir d'Enchantements. » conclut-il en fourrant ses affaires dans son sac, posé près du canapé et en se levant.

Il y eut un instant de silence, incertain.

« Harry… »

L'adolescent quitta la pièce sans un mot, sentant peser sur lui le regard de ses parents. Mais aucun d'eux ne tenta de le rappeler et il se hâta de regagner sa chambre. Claquant la porte derrière lui, il jeta son sac au pied du lit, agacé, avant de s'y laisser tomber. Il fixa un instant le plafond au dessus de lui et soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les 'adultes' le considèrent comme un 'gamin' en le gardant à l'écart de tout ? Alors que tous acceptaient l'idée que seul Harry était en mesure de tenir tête à Voldemort, qu'il serait peut-être même, un jour, apte à le vaincre, pourquoi ne lui faisaient-ils pas un peu plus confiance ? Non, ils préféraient le tenir dans l'ignorance, complotant entre eux de choses qui le concernaient sans aucun doute, d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était surtout l'impression désagréable d'être manipulé qui l'irritait.

Au bout d'un moment, il se redressa : Il n'avait pas l'intention de se fâcher avec ses parents, encore moins en sachant qu'il ne vivait avec eux que depuis moins d'un mois…

Sur cette décision, il quitta promptement sa chambre et s'engagea dans l'escalier. Mais il se figea au milieu des marches, en constatant que ses parents, restés dans le salon, discutaient à voix basse. Tendant, instinctivement, l'oreille, Harry pû ainsi surprendre une partie de la conversation.

«- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Que t'a dit Dumbledore ?

- Rien d'autres que des banalités, Lily, je t'assure.

- Tu parles, cingla-t-elle. Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait demandé à te voir en privé, encore moins dans le contexte actuel, pour des broutilles. Et tu ne serais pas aussi contrarié… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, James ? »

Il soupira. Harry s'accroupit dans l'escalier, aux aguets, prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer une marche, au risque de trahir sa présence.

«- Il…Il voulait qu'on lui laisse Harry.

- Comment cela ?

- Il disait que… ce serait mieux pour lui, qu'il…pourrait lui apporter la meilleure formation possible, qu'il…

- Tu n'as pas accepté, j'espère ? le coupa sèchement Lily.

- Bien sûr que non, rétorqua vertement James. Pour qui tu me prends ? Pour rien au monde je ne lui abandonnerais Harry. Encore moins, alors que nous venons de le retrouver. C'est notre fils, c'est donc à nous de lui inculper le nécessaire, de l'aider en lui donnant les moyens de s'en sortir au mieux. »

Silence. Harry se rapprocha un peu plus de la rambarde, bien décidé à ne rien louper de la conversation. Alors comme ça, Dumbledore avait, à nouveau, souhaité prendre sa "formation" à sa charge ? Et son père avait, une fois de plus, refusé, s'opposant ainsi à la décision du vieux sorcier.

«- Nous n'avons certainement pas l'expérience de Dumbledore en la matière mais je suis certaine que, à nous deux, nous pouvons lui apprendre des choses qui l'aideront à aller de l'avant, contrairement à Dumbledore, observa Lily.

- Mais la moindre des choses serait de demander son avis à Harry, commenta posément James. Ce qui ne devrait pas poser trop de problème, puisqu'il a déjà entendu notre conversation. » reprit-il en haussant la voix, sur un ton vaguement amusé.

Harry haussa un sourcil, étonné que son père ait poursuivit la discussion en sachant sa présence, ou du moins en supposant qu'il écouterait la conversation. Après tout, l'adolescent avait de qui tenir et il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que son père saurait que, s'il en avait l'opportunité, il 'espionnerait' la discussion. Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, conscient qu'il serait inutile de faire l'innocent, et il se hâta de rejoindre ses parents dans le salon. Lily, apparemment déconcertée, observait alternativement son fils et son mari.

«- Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? demanda calmement son père.

- Je préfère rester avec vous, répondit-il aussitôt. Sauf si ça doit créer un conflit avec Dumbledore. »

Ses parents échangèrent un regard.

« Tu ne dois surtout pas te décider en fonction de ce que tu as pû entendre jusqu'à présent, Harry, observa Lily. Tu as eu notre opinion, mais ça ne doit, en aucun cas, influencer tes décisions. »

Harry inspira.

« Ce n'est pas le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a appris à devenir un Animagus. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a aidé face à Voldemort, toutes ces années. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a protégé de l'attaque de Voldemort, il y a seize ans. Ce n'est pas lui qui doit décider de tous mes faits et gestes. Ce n'est pas lui ma famille, répliqua-t-il calmement. Je suis convaincu que j'en apprendrais plus par vous que par ce que le professeur Dumbledore concèdera à me montrer. Et puis…je viens juste de retrouver mes parents, ce n'est pas pour être envoyé à Poudlard, ou je ne sais trop où, pendant les vacances alors que c'est le seul moment de l'année où je peux rester avec vous. »

Ses parents échangèrent un nouveau regard et son père eut un sourire.

«- Nous aussi, nous préférions que tu restes ici, avec nous, pour les vacances, et cela quoi que puisse décider Dumbledore. Nous n'avons pas eu la possibilité de nous occuper de toi autant que nous l'aurions souhaité ces dernières années. C'est pourquoi nous ne tenons pas à ce que tu nous sois à nouveau enlevé, au seul moment de l'année où nous pouvons te voir.

- Mais Dumbledore n'a pas dû apprécier ce nouveau refus, observa l'adolescent.

- Non, je ne pense pas que ça lui ait plût, concéda son père en esquissant une grimace des plus éloquentes. Quand il décide quelque chose, il aime qu'on lui obéisse. Il risque de nous faire la vie dure, mains je ne cèderai pas à sa demande. On ne le laissera pas se servir de toi comme d'un vulgaire pion dans son plan, tu en as ma parole. »

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Et je ne le laisserai pas m'exploiter comme il l'entend. » assura-t-il en croisant les bras.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés et la décision prise par Harry avait provoqué un véritable bouleversement dans les rangs des sorciers qui s'opposaient à Voldemort et ses hommes. La fureur de Dumbledore avait été telle que, à en croire la Gazette, Poudlard en avait tremblé… Phénomène qui avait été traduit, dans la presse moldue du lendemain, par une secousse sismique qui aurait parcouru la Grande-Bretagne ce jour-là, terrorisant les populations moldues les plus proches, à des dizaines de kilomètres de là… Même si une nouvelle lettre de Ron, que Harry avait reçu le matin même, lui laissait clairement entendre que le vieux sorcier était vraiment en colère, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Bien que gêné d'être, une fois de plus, au cœur de la polémique, Harry restait fermement décidé à ne pas revenir sur sa décision.

Il leva les yeux d'un vieux grimoire à la couverture de cuir rouge et usé par le temps en entendant frapper à la porte, déjà entrouverte, de sa chambre, et sourit à son père qui se tenait sur le seuil.

« Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête et désigna évasivement le livre posé devant lui, sur son lit.

« J'essayais de déchiffrer la dernière page apparue mais… »

James sourit légèrement, repoussant légèrement la porte derrière lui.

« Les fondateurs savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, quand ils ont soumis ce grimoire à toutes ces protections. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour corser la lecture de ces pages. »

Harry acquiesça faiblement.

« Pourtant, ce style d'écriture me paraît familier. Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais… »

Il soupira.

« Je ne sais pas. » termina-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Son père s'assit sur le bord du lit et jeta un coup d'œil au grimoire.

« La cinquième page ? commenta-t-il. Tu es déjà allé plus loin que la plupart des sorciers qui ont tenté de résoudre le mystère de ce livre. »

Harry grimaça.

«- Peut-être mais ça ne m'avance pas plus que ça, marmonna-t-il.

- Je le sais bien, même si c'est déjà un exploit en soit, d'avoir réussi à découvrir ces quelques pages en si peu de temps, insista son père. Je peux ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le vieux grimoire.

Harry ne se fit pas prier pour lui remettre le livre. Bien vite, son père eut un sourire.

« Pas étonnant que ça te paraisse familier, déclara finalement James, l'air amusé. Ce codage là est d'une simplicité enfantine. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, son père traversa la pièce et disparu dans la salle de bain attenante. Passé le premier moment de surprise, Harry se hâta de le suivre, pour le trouver planter devant le miroir, le livre ouvert devant lui, face à la surface vitrée. L'adolescent réalisa alors où son père voulait en venir : il s'agissait tout simplement d'une écriture inversée. Ce qui expliquait la raison pour laquelle ce type d'écriture lui avait paru familier : L'inscription qui surmontait le Miroir du Risèd qu'il avait découvert en première année était rédigée de la même façon. Il se reprocha mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé… C'était pourtant tellement simple… et inattendu pour ce livre qui offrait tant de résistance à dévoiler son contenu.

« Je n'y avais pas pensé. » commenta Harry.

Son père lui adressa un regard par le biais du miroir.

« On ne peut pas pensé à tout, observa-t-il. D'où l'intérêt de profiter de toute l'aide qui peut s'offrir à toi… Parfois, il faut savoir accepter l'idée qu'on ne peut pas toujours tout faire seul. Il faut juste choisir judicieusement les personnes à mettre dans la confidence. Sur ce, bon courage pour déchiffrer cette nouvelle énigme, conclut-il en déposant le livre, ouvert, sur un meuble voisin. Et, tant que j'y pense, ta mère m'a chargé de te dire qu'on ne va pas tarder à passer à table. » ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Harry haussa un sourcil. _Choisir judicieusement les personnes_ ? Il eut un reniflement méprisant et quitta à son tour la salle de bain, attrapant distraitement le livre au passage pour le lancer négligemment sur son lit : Il tenterait, à nouveau, de percer le mystère de ce grimoire plus tard car, après tout, rien ne pressait pour le moment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lorsque l'adolescent se glissa dans la cuisine, il fut agréablement surpris de constater qu'ils avaient de la visite.

« Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-il à l'attention de l'homme qui discutait avec ses parents.

Le concerné eut un sourire.

« Hé, mais qui voilà ? Mon filleul préféré. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Autant que je sache, Harry est le seul filleul que tu aies à ce jour. »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« On ne sait jamais… » lâcha-t-il, moqueur.

Harry vit nettement sa mère se mordre les lèvres avant qu'elle ne se détourne brusquement vers le plan de travail derrière elle. Un moment de silence s'ensuivit.

«- Vous devriez vous installez dans le salon, au lieu de rester planter là, lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix neutre, au bout d'un moment.

- Lily, tu…

- Ca ira. » rétorqua-t-elle un peu trop sèchement.

Harry jeta un regard en coin à son père qui secoua négativement la tête mais choisit finalement de ne pas insister et fit signe à son meilleur ami et l'adolescent de le suivre. Tous trois gagnèrent le salon et Sirius s'installa, sans plus de cérémonie sur le canapé.

«- Désolé de ne pas avoir pû passer vous voir plus tôt, observa-t-il. Seulement…

- J'imagine que Dumbledore ne doit pas vous laisser beaucoup de temps libre, soupira James alors que Harry s'installait sur un des bras du canapé. Surtout ces derniers jours. Tu veux boire quelque chose, Patmol ?

- Je ne dirais pas non à un bon Whisky pur feu, confirma l'intéressé. Mais je reconnais que Dumby n'a pas encore digéré votre refus, même s'il est déjà un peu plus conciliant qu'il y a quelques jours. Cela étant dit, même avant cela, il nous sollicitait déjà pas mal, Lunard et moi, pour des missions diverses. D'ailleurs, il aurait bien aimé venir aujourd'hui mais… Il n'est rentré que ce matin et, avec la prochaine pleine lune… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, même si chacun comprenait le sous-entendu.

«- Je ne pense pas pouvoir être de la partie, observa sombrement James en déposant une bouteille sur la table et en tendant un verre à son ami.

- Comme si on ne pouvait pas se passer de toi ? » rétorqua Sirius en esquissant un sourire moqueur, même si le ton qu'il venait d'employer sonnait un peu faux pour Harry.

Sirius observa un instant le contenu de son verre, avant de le boire cul sec, sous le regard stupéfait de l'adolescent.

«- Cela étant, j'espère bien que nous aurons une autre occasion de renouer avec nos sorties de pleine lune, lâcha-t-il négligemment en posant les pieds sur la table basse devant lui.

- Et je pourrais venir avec vous, déclara Harry en souriant.

- Certainement pas. »

Tous trois sursautèrent à cette intervention inattendue de Lily qui se tenait à présent sur le seuil de la pièce, l'air sévère.

«- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne, Harry, rétorqua-t-elle. Et enlèves tes pieds de là, Sirius. »

Ce que l'ancien Maraudeur fit aussitôt, ne tenant visiblement pas à défier l'autorité de la jeune femme.

«- Il a une forme Animagus, Lily, observa posément James en remarquant l'expression contrariée de l'adolescent. Il ne risquerait rien si…

- Non, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Il est hors de question, dans le contexte actuel, de le laisser participer à vos virées nocturnes. Sur ce, le déjeuner est prêt. » annonça-t-elle sur un ton plus enjoué en quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Harry soupira. Son père posa la main sur son épaule.

«- Elle finira par changer d'avis, tu verras, observa-t-il posément.

- J'espère, marmonna l'adolescent en se levant.

- Ah, au fait, tant que j'y pense. » s'exclama soudain Sirius, en plongeant la main dans l'une des poches de sa robe.

Les deux autres sorciers se tournèrent vers lui, se demandant vaguement ce qui allait suivre.

« Je crois savoir qu'il y aurait des amateurs parmi vous pour… assister au match de Quidditch, la semaine prochaine, annonça-t-il en exhibant fièrement une liasse de tickets. Des places de choix, qui plus est. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« Mais… Comment tu as fait pour… ? » commença-t-il, conscient du fait que, après tout, son parrain était toujours considéré, par la grande majorité de la communauté sorcière et moldue, comme un dangereux criminel en cavale.

Sirius eut un sourire énigmatique.

«- Mystère, lâcha-t-il, agitant à présent les tickets à portée de main des deux Potter. Alors ? Intéressés ?

- J'imagine que tu as envoyé Remus les prendre, observa James. Et que, comme à l'accoutumée, tu t'attribues le mérite de l'opération. » ajouta-t-il, moqueur.

Sirius fit mine d'être offensé par sa remarque mais finit par céder.

«- Ok, j'avoue, lança-t-il. Tu m'as démasqué, très cher ami. Cela étant dit, vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question…

- Dumbledore est au courant ? »

Sirius haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire entendu.

« Bien sûr, déclara-t-il. Il a ruminé quelque peu mais il est d'accord. Demandez à Remus si vous ne me croyez pas, ajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard sceptique de son ami. C'est lui qui a fait la démarche auprès de Dumbledore. »

Harry jeta un regard en coin à son père qui, de toute évidence, hésitait.

« A table ! » tonna, impérieuse, la voix de Lily depuis la pièce voisine.

Les trois sorciers se hâtèrent de quitter le salon, James arrachant au passage les tickets de la main de son ami.

«- On ne va pas refuser une offre pareille, commenta-t-il en glissant les billets dans l'une des poches de son jean, Sirius protestant quelque peu. J'espère juste que ça se passera bien.

- Il n'y a pas de raison, rétorqua Sirius en suivant son ami et son filleul dans l'entrée. Dumbledore est informé et il a assuré qu'il veillerait à ce que des mesures drastiques soient prises pour préserver la sécurité de tout le monde, à commencer par vous. »

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

« Ta cuisine est toujours aussi bonne, Lily. » observa Sirius, en souriant largement à la jeune femme.

Elle le remercia distraitement, l'air préoccupé.

« Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles concernant ta réhabilitation, Sirius ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Le concerné éclata d'un rire désabusé.

«- Ils attendent toujours que je me montre pour prendre leur décision, répliqua-t-il évasivement. Or, je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre au Ministère sans avoir, au préalable, la garantie qu'ils écouteront ce que j'ai à dire.

- Je regrette vraiment qu'on ne puisse pas faire d'avantage pour t'aider, Patmol, intervint sombrement James. Tu…

- Vous avez déjà fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour le moment, trancha Sirius. De toute façon, tant qu'ils ne mettront pas la main sur le rat, ils refuseront de croire qui que se soit d'autre… Et cela, malgré vos déclarations. Mais qu'importe, je ne suis plus à quelques mois près. Et le plus important, pour l'instant, c'est de s'assurer que Harry bénéficie de la meilleure formation possible, il me semble. D'ailleurs, si vous avez besoin d'aide…

- Merci, Sirius, mais je ne pense pas que Dumbledore te laissera beaucoup d'occasion pour nous aider.

- De toute façon, on ne peut pas laisser la situation se dégrader plus longtemps, objecta Lily. Au risque de donner l'avantage à Voldemort. Il cherche à diviser le peu de résistance qui se trouve encore sur son chemin et, pour l'instant, ça marche. On aura, à un moment ou à un autre, besoin de l'appui de Dumbledore… »

Les trois autres la fixèrent un instant. Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Tu tiens toujours à _y_ aller, à ce que je vois. » commenta James.

La jeune femme acquiesça, l'air grave.

« Il le faut, et je pense que ça serait une bonne chose, pour chacun de nous. Mais ce serait trop risqué de le faire sans la contribution de Dumbledore et la mise en place de mesures adaptées. »

Jetant un bref regard à son père, Harry aperçu la moue sceptique qu'il esquissa en entendant la remarque de son épouse. Il ignorait ce dont il était question mais son père n'avait pas l'air particulièrement ravi par les projets que Lily avait en tête.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry soupira, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Hedwige hulula doucement, perchée près de lui, ses grands yeux ambrés rivés sur son propriétaire.

« Ce n'est rien, Hedwige. »

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, mais qui devait sûrement le concerner d'une façon ou d'une autre, le ton était très vite monté entre ses deux parents, une fois Sirius partit. La discussion houleuse s'était terminée sur le départ soudain de son père, une heure plus tôt. On frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Harry, je peux entrer ? »

L'intéressé haussa les sourcils.

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit-il cependant, en s'écartant de la fenêtre.

Lily entra, jetant un bref regard à la chambre, s'attardant un instant sur les manuels et parchemins étalés négligemment sur le bureau.

« J'aimerai avoir ton avis sur un projet qui, disons, me tient à cœur mais qui te concerne également, Harry, annonça-t-elle en allant droit au but. Je ne te cache pas que ton père n'est pas particulièrement favorable à cette idée, mais Dumbledore, lui, n'y voit aucune objection et accepte même de mettre en place des mesures appropriées. »

Harry fronça les sourcils à l'évocation du directeur de Poudlard.

«- Et… qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, vaguement intrigué.

- Je… je voulais qu'on retourne à Godric's Hollow, tous ensemble. Je pense qu'y aller, même pour un bref instant, permettrait de tourner la page définitivement sur le passé et pouvoir ainsi repartir sur des bases plus saines, sans le souvenir malsain de ce qui s'est produit là-bas. Et j'ai quelque chose à y récupérer. »

Sa curiosité éveillée, Harry s'abstint d'en demander d'avantage quant à la nature de l'objet que sa mère voulait à ce point récupérer dans leur ancienne propriété.

« Pourquoi pas ? » accepta-t-il.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bon, décidément, je sens que le retour aux fics HP commence fort ^^ Dès le premier chapitre de cette fic, je me retrouve déjà à modifier mes plans ^^ Bon, là, j'avoue que ce premier chapitre devait être plus long…mais, à la réflexion, c'était inconcevable de vous faire ENCORE attendre et ça permet un petit chapitre introductif avant de rentrer dans l'action ^^ Oui parce que, bien sûr, avec Voldie and co en liberté ça ne peut que laisser entendre de l'action sous peu ^^ Mais bon, la situation est mise en place dans ce chapitre… et c'est l'occasion de voir si ça intéresse des lecteurs ou pas du tout ^^ (ce que je comprend parfaitement :D) Et, ah oui, pour les éventuels fans de LSK et LPDP (s'il y en a encore), elles feront des apparitions à l'occasion ^^


	4. Simple ? Jamais chez les Potter

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je me décide ENFIN à mettre à jour cette fic après l'avoir trop longtemps négligée ^^ Reste à voir si ça vous plaira ou non (histoire de savoir si ça vaut le coup que je m'accroche pour la continuer ou si je la vire tout simplement du site et qu'on en reste à « Lorsque »…)

Bref donc, fraîchement terminé, voilà le chapitres chapitre de « Deux époques, un destin », la suite de « Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe »… Bon, évidemment, il est fortement conseillé d'avoir lu « Lorsque… » pour comprendre toutes les allusions liées à cette fic mais je pense que cette fic peut aussi se lire sans (je m'efforcerais de faire des rappel de toute façon, même pour ceux qui ont suivi « Lorsque », vu que ça date quand même un peu, ça ne peut pas faire de mal à personne ^^)

Sinon, cette fic, comme « Lorsque », ne tient compte que des 4 premiers tomes de la saga HP… donc tous les évènements des tomes 5, 6 et 7 n'ont aucune influence sur mes fics. Je me suis juste permise de reprendre le nom de Rufus Scrimgeour, en tant que Ministre de la magie succédant à Fudge ^^ Et, ah oui, pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai modifié la codification du langage « animagus », vu que sur Lorsque, les signes disparaissaient systématiquement à l'édition du chapitre…

Bref, d'autre part, _**disclaimer**_ : rien n'est à moi, sauf les personnages de mon invention que vous commencerez à découvrir dès ce chapitre, mais à l'auteur de la saga Harry Potter, à savoir JK Rowling.

Sur ce, assez de parlote et bonne lecture (j'espère), j'ai dû, déjà, remanier mon plan mais, au moins, ça me permettait de pouvoir enfin publier ce chapitre qui fait, déjà, trente pages ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : « Simple » ? Jamais chez les Potter**_

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, sans que Lily n'aborde à nouveau le sujet de son passage à Godric's Hollow…ou tout du moins pas en présence de son fils. Harry avait, pendant ces deux jours, tenté de déchiffrer l'énigme du _plus_ _grand_ _secret_ _de_ _Poudlard_, mais il s'était rapidement heurté à une autre difficulté. Utilisant la méthode suggérée par son père, il avait pû enfin lire le texte, dans le bon sens… mais c'était sans compter sur la détermination des trois fondateurs à protéger leur secret : Non seulement le texte avait été écrit à l'envers mais dans une langue totalement inconnue à l'adolescent. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça, il avait tenté de réécrire, à l'endroit, l'énigme sur un parchemin mais les lettres s'effaçaient à peine écrites sur le feuillet, comme si l'étrange magie qui protégeait le grimoire s'appliquait aussi à son contenu, quelle que soit sa forme. De toute évidence, Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle avaient vraiment envisagé toutes les possibilités lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé cet ouvrage, afin qu'aucune des indications fournies par le vieux grimoire ne puisse tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

Face à cette nouvelle difficulté, Harry en avait parlé à ses deux parents mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait pû l'aider. James ne connaissait pas plus que lui la langue utilisée et Lily ne pouvait même pas voir le contenu du livre, protégé par les sorts ancestraux auxquels il avait été soumis afin que personne, en dehors des descendants de l'un ou l'autre des trois fondateurs, ne puisse le lire. Néanmoins, sa mère lui avait conseillé un sort de traduction qui pourrait, peut-être, l'aider à contourner ce problème… Sauf que, une fois de plus, Harry s'était heurté aux protections qui entouraient le grimoire. Agacé, l'adolescent avait fini par le jeter dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, à sa place, et s'était laissé choir, sur le dos, les bras en croix, sur son lit.

Il soupira et, enlevant d'une main ses lunettes, il passa sa main libre sur son visage, profondément exaspéré par les résistances permanentes du vieux grimoire. Si, dès les premières pages, il se retrouvait mis en échec, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui l'attendait à la fin de l'ouvrage… s'il y parvenait un jour. Il soupira à nouveau et remis machinalement ses lunettes, les yeux rivés au plafond. Peut-être avait-il tort de baser tous ses espoirs sur le contenu, incertain, du _plus grand secret de Poudlard_ ? Personne, en dehors des trois fondateurs, ne savait en quoi consistait ce secret, probablement l'un des mieux gardés de l'école ou de l'histoire de la magie elle-même.

On frappa à la porte, l'arrachant à ses sombres réflexions.

« C'est ouvert. » marmonna-t-il en repliant ses bras par-dessus son visage.

Il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir mais ne prit pas la peine d'écarter ses bras de son visage.

« Je t'ai déjà connu de bien meilleure humeur. » commenta une voix vaguement moqueuse.

Harry haussa les sourcils et concéda à enlever un de ses bras pour jeter un regard en coin à son père qui se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

«- Toujours ce satané grimoire, hein ?

- Comment t'as deviné ? » ironisa l'adolescent.

James rit légèrement et s'avança dans la pièce.

« Tu en fais trop Harry. Ce grimoire est spécial, nous sommes nombreux à avoir, par le passé, tenté de percer le mystère de ces pages avant toi et, crois-moi, tu es déjà allé plus loin dans ta recherche que n'importe qui d'autre. Tu y arriveras, en temps et en heure. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

« Allons faire un tour, suggéra soudain l'adulte. Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air. »

Pris au dépourvu, Harry écarta son deuxième bras de son visage et se redressa.

« Comment ça ? »

James esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

« Oh, je pensais, juste comme ça, que Phantôme et Cornedrue aimeraient sûrement sortir un peu. Personne n'aime rester enfermer quotidiennement. »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

«- Phantôme et Cornedrue, hein ? commenta-t-il en affichant un sourire moqueur. Mais, ce n'est pas…

- On ne s'absentera pas longtemps et personne n'en saura rien. »

Harry fit la moue, sceptique.

« Mais je croyais que maman… »

Son père leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ta mère n'a pas à le savoir, et, de toute façon, elle est sortie, elle devait passer voir Dumbledore, pour mettre au point son…projet. »

Le garçon fronça les sourcils face aux réticences évidentes de son père à ce sujet.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ? » s'enquit l'adolescent en le fixant avec gravité.

L'adulte grimaça et se passa la main sur la nuque.

« Je…je n'y tiens pas vraiment… Pourquoi aller là-bas, alors que nous y avons déjà, tous, bien assez perdu sans avoir à y perdre, aussi, notre temps en y retournant. Quoi qu'en dise ta mère, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose de se confronter à ce qu'il reste de notre vie passée. »

Harry garda le silence, surpris. Qui, dans le passé, avait demandé à voir ses souvenirs de cette nuit fatidique où Voldemort avait fait irruption chez les Potter dans le but de le tuer ? Lui.

L'adolescent se garda bien, cependant, de le rappeler à son père, mais celui-ci, apercevant son expression et devinant probablement ainsi la raison de son étonnement, esquissa un faible sourire.

« J'ai déjà vécu ces évènements à deux reprises, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à m'y confronter une fois de plus, alors que j'ai déjà assez à faire avec les souvenirs que j'en garde. Je pense que toi, plus que quiconque, peut le comprendre. »

Troublé, Harry se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête et se hâta de changer de sujet, afin de mettre fin au silence tendu qui s'était instauré dans la pièce.

« Bon, on va le faire, ce tour ? » lança-t-il en quittant vivement sont lit.

* * *

Une forme sombre jaillit des arbres, à la lisière de la forêt, se réceptionnant adroitement dans l'herbe, repartant ventre à terre, sans laisser au cerf qui avait émergé du couvert des arbres à sa suite, le temps de le rejoindre.

/Ben, alors, on traîne ?/ s'exclama Harry, triomphant.

/Oh, mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre/

/J'attends de voir ça./ le défia aussitôt l'adolescent en allongeant un peu plus l'allure.

Une haie se dressa soudain devant eux, obstacle dérisoire pour la panthère noire qu'il était qui bondit aisément par-dessus les buissons, suivit de près par la forme animale de son père, se réceptionnant dans un champ de blé, les masquant à la vue d'éventuels spectateurs qui n'auraient pas manqué d'être surpris de voir un cerf courir après une panthère au beau milieu de la campagne anglaise.

Harry filait à travers le champ, triomphant, lorsqu'une vive douleur lui barra le front avec tant de force qu'il trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long.

/Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui… ?/

Cornedrue l'avait rejoint et le fixait avec inquiétude, alors que le félin se relevait déjà, secouant négativement la tête.

/C'est rien… Juste ma cicatrice./

Les yeux du cerf s'agrandirent et l'animal disparut dans un claquement sec.

« Voldemort prépare quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de la panthère.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, regrettant déjà d'en avoir trop dit et de s'être ainsi laissé surprendre par la manifestation soudaine de sa cicatrice. Il soupira mentalement et repris sa forme humaine à son tour.

« Aucune idée, ça m'a juste pris par surprise, c'est déjà passé. » marmonna-t-il en se frottant machinalement le front.

James l'observa sans rien dire mais esquissa une moue sceptique.

« Ouais, c'est ça, ironisa-t-il. Rentrons. »

Harry soupira, agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les autres réagissent ainsi dès qu'il avait le malheur de les informer d'une manifestation, aussi infime soit-elle, de sa cicatrice ? Tout ce qu'il y avait gagné c'était d'abréger leur petite sortie et de rentrer directement chez eux… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien, puisqu'il ne savait même pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait réagi. Un simple élancement. Pas même un aperçu de ce que manigançait Voldemort… Mais son entourage semblait, systématiquement, réagir de façon excessive à l'idée que, quoi qu'il se soit passé, Voldemort s'apprêtait à faire, une fois de plus, parler de lui.

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés, sans que Voldemort ne se soit manifesté, de quelque façon que ce soit. Lily avait donc profité de ce calme relatif pour réaliser son projet, avec l'aval du professeur Dumbledore. C'est ainsi que Harry se retrouva avec sa mère devant ce qui, quelques années auparavant, avait été le Manoir Potter.

Tous deux se tenaient sur ce qui, autrefois, était le chemin qui menait au perron et qui, désormais, était envahit par les mauvaises herbes et disparaissait dans les hautes herbes et la végétation dense et broussailleuse, revenue à l'état sauvage par manque d'entretien, de ce qui avait été, avant, un jardin soigneusement entretenu. L'adolescent frissonna, troublé par l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait sur ces lieux, bien différente des souvenirs qu'il en gardait de ses séjours passés. Il jeta un bref regard à sa mère qui fixait la bâtisse, le visage impassible, même si la raideur de ses épaules indiquait clairement que le retour en ces lieux ne la laissait pas aussi indifférente qu'elle voulait le laisser croire. Il inspira et reporta, lui aussi, son attention sur la construction qui se dressait devant eux. Le rez-de-chaussée avait été relativement préservé, et semblait même intact, contrairement à l'étage qui, sous le coup du sort funeste lancé par Voldemort, s'était presque entièrement effondré. Lily soupira.

« Allons-y. » murmura-t-elle.

Harry suivit sa mère, sans un mot, jusqu'au seuil de la porte d'entrée, arrachée de ses gonds près de seize ans plus tôt, puis jusqu'au salon, étudiant la pièce du regard. Tout y était resté en l'état, simplement recouvert par une épaisse couche de poussière.

L'adolescent frémit bien malgré lui, face à l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait sur les lieux, et se figea sur le seuil, mal à l'aise, alors que sa mère traversait la pièce sans un mot, s'approchant résolument d'un commode ancienne qui occupait le coin le plus éloigné de la salle et sur laquelle étaient posés plusieurs cadres. Elle en prit un, qu'elle dépoussiéra prudemment et qu'elle contempla un instant. S'approchant, Harry sourit en apercevant le contenu du cadre : une photo de lui, bébé, chaudement emmitouflé, perché fièrement sur le dos d'un cerf dans le jardin couvert de neige. Lily se tenait près de l'animal, les bras tendus, prête à retenir le nourrisson au cas où il perdrait l'équilibre mais l'enfant gigotait en toute insouciance, les doigts agrippés au pelage brun du cerf sur lequel il était juché.

« Les premières neiges étaient tombées la veille au soir, observa soudainement Lily. Tu étais tout étonné, au début. »

Elle déposa le cadre et en pris un autre où, après avoir enlevé l'épaisse couche de poussière qui le recouvrait, il s'aperçu, assis à même le sol du salon, entre les jambes de sa mère, entouré de cadeaux et d'emballages froissés et déchirés. Il se vit tendre une peluche à son père, assis à côté d'eux, les jambes croisées. Remus et Sirius, eux, affichaient des expressions clairement amusées, alors que le dernier nommé, accroupi près de son meilleur ami, tendait déjà un nouveau paquet au nourrisson.

« Ton anniversaire, reprit Lily. On avait fait ça en petit comité, comme tu peux le voir. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Après avoir nettoyé d'un sort les différents objets exposés là, il se révéla que la plupart des cadres illustraient la vie des Potter après leur sortie de Poudlard, montrant soit le couple seul ou avec leurs amis soit divers moments de la courte période où il avait vécu avec ses parents. Pourtant, un cadre dénotait, souvenir d'un temps plus lointain encore. Sa mère s'attarda sur cette photo-là. Harry haussa les sourcils en l'apercevant. Après tout, il l'avait déjà vu et la connaissait par cœur. Il s'agissait d'une photo de groupe, prise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, lors d'une fête organisée en l'honneur d'un élève, un certain Harry Calaway, arrivé en cours de scolarité, et qui devait, enfin, rentrer chez lui. L'adolescent sourit faiblement.

« Vous avez gardé cette photo ? » s'étonna-t-il, vaguement surpris de la trouver ainsi exposée, seul souvenir de leur scolarité parmi les cadres posés sur le meuble.

Lily sourit.

« Elle marquait mieux que n'importe quelle autre ce que nous a apporté notre scolarité à Poudlard. Et, il faut reconnaître qu'il s'est passé tant de choses durant cette dernière année, qu'elle est probablement la plus inoubliable, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. »

Elle observa encore un moment la photo puis le retourna et, sous le regard surpris de son fils, en souleva le double fond, révélant une petite cavité à l'intérieur du cadre. Elle en sortit une petite clé en argent avant de remettre le cadre à sa place, tel qu'il l'était au préalable. Harry haussa les sourcils, intrigué, alors que sa mère s'approchait de l'âtre vide de la cheminée. Là, elle parcouru des doigts les pierres qui constituaient le manteau de la cheminée, effleurant le moindre interstice. Harry se surpris à repenser à leur séjour dans les sous-sols du repaire de Voldemort, au cours de son voyage temporel, où la situation avait été inversée, où c'était lui qui cherchait une ouverture quelconque sous le regard circonspect d'une Lily plus jeune.

Il s'arracha à ses réflexions en entendant soudain sa mère murmurer un bref sort. Il y eut un claquement sec et elle descella l'une des pierres, la posant précautionneusement près d'elle. La rejoignant, Harry aperçu, au fond de la cavité ainsi créée, une plaque en bois seulement percée par l'orifice destiné à accueillir la clé en argent. Un cliquetis à peine audible, malgré le silence environnant, se fit entendre lorsque Lily fit tourner la clé dans la serrure, faisant pivoter le battant en bois. Le garçon retenait inconsciemment son souffle, guettant l'instant où sa mère sortirait ce qu'elle avait ainsi caché. Cela devait être important pour qu'elle ait pris tant de précautions pour le dissimuler. Mais il fut vaguement déçu en découvrant ce qu'elle en sortit : un paquet de petite taille, grossièrement enveloppé. Un paquet qui…

Harry se figea, réalisant qu'il l'avait déjà vu…

_Il sortit un paquet, de petite taille, grossièrement emballé de l'une des poches de sa robe._

_« On m'a demandé de te donner ça, expliqua-t-il en lui confiant l'objet. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais on m'a chargé de te le remettre, alors je le fais. »_

_Lily haussa les sourcils, observant le paquet d'un air intrigué._

_«- On ? Qui ça, on ?_

_- Oh, juste Dumbledore, répondit négligemment Harry._

_- Dumbledore ? répéta la jeune fille, de plus en plus déconcertée. Pourquoi ? »_

_Harry secoua négativement la tête._

_« Je n'en ai strictement aucune idée mais il semblait convaincu que cet objet devait t'être remis et que tu saurais le garder en lieu sûr jusqu'à ce que tu estimes venu le temps d'en faire 'bon usage'. » conclut Harry en esquissant un sourire sarcastique à ces derniers mots._

Le garçon revint à la réalité du moment, stupéfait. Ce pouvait-il que… ?

« Mais c'est… »

Sa mère glissa le paquet dans l'une de ses poches et referma soigneusement la cavité.

« Oui, c'est le paquet que Dumbledore t'avais chargé de me remettre, à Poudlard. »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Tu l'as gardé, tout ce temps ? »

Sa mère esquissa un sourire sombre.

« Apparemment… et disons que les circonstances ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé à le récupérer plus tôt, même si je l'avais voulu. »

Le garçon acquiesça distraitement.

«- Et…pourquoi maintenant ?

- Et pourquoi pas maintenant ? » rétorqua-t-elle simplement en lui adressant un sourire moqueur.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se ravisa et garda le silence et se contenta de jeter un œil autour de lui, étudiant la pièce, recourant à ses maigres souvenirs, s'efforçant de l'imaginer telle qu'elle était, près de seize ans plus tôt. Désormais sombre et oppressant, le salon était loin de la pièce chaleureuse et accueillante dont il se rappelait.

« Ton père avait raison, c'était une erreur de revenir ici mais… Il le fallait. »

L'adolescent jeta un regard en coin à sa mère.

« On n'a qu'à rentrer, si tu n'as plus rien à récupérer ici. » suggéra-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

« Oui, rentrons. » approuva-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle se détourna et rejoignit le hall d'entrée, son fils à sa suite. Pourtant, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter définitivement les lieux, l'adolescent se figea, les yeux rivés sur l'escalier.

« Harry ? »

Il se détourna brièvement, jetant un rapide regard à sa mère qui se tenait déjà près de la porte d'entrée et le fixait, incertaine. Il reporta son attention sur les marches devant lui. Pour avoir revu les évènements tragiques survenus en ces lieux bien des années auparavant, l'adolescent se sentait comme attiré vers l'étage, comme si une curiosité morbide l'incitait à monter, voir par lui-même l'endroit où son destin avait été scellé.

«- Alors, c'est là-haut que…

-Harry, je ne pense pas que..., commença-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui. Harry ! insista-t-elle alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas, franchissant la première marche de l'escalier.

-Je reviens, assura-t-il. Je dois… vérifier quelque chose.

-Harry, non ! »

Il se retourna vers sa mère et haussa les sourcils en notant son expression angoissée. Si, jusque là, elle semblait plus pâle que de coutume, elle était désormais livide, les yeux dilatés par une émotion qu'il était bien incapable de définir en cet instant mais qui le troubla un bref instant. Il sentit sa volonté vaciller et secoua la tête, reprenant sa progression.

«- Je ne serais pas long, promit-il.

-Harry, s'il te plaît… »

Il se mordit les lèvres au ton, implorant, de sa mère. Quelque chose le poussait à aller voir à l'étage, il respecterait cette pulsion jusqu'au bout, même s'il était clair que sa mère, elle, ne tenait pas à être confronté, à ce point, à ses vieux démons.

« Je reviens vite… »

Il gravit rapidement les dernières marches, se figeant un instant dans le couloir obscure, songeant aux nombreuses fois où, lors de son séjour dans le passé, il avait monté ces marches, où il avait foulé l'épais tapis, qui disparaissait désormais sous l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol du couloir lambrissé. Tout d'un coup, il hésita, mal à l'aise, troublé.

Un silence pesant régnait sur les lieux, rendant l'atmosphère, déjà lugubre, encore plus oppressante que jamais. Il inspira et s'avança lentement, le cœur battant la chamade, en direction de la zone la plus dévastée de la bâtisse, baignée par la lumière du jour, là où le toit et les murs s'étaient effondrés sous la violence du maléfice qui s'était retourné contre Voldemort, près de seize ans plus tôt. Apparemment, personne n'avait jamais pénétrer dans ces lieux depuis la mort de ses parents, à en croire le nuage de poussière que soulevait chacun de ses pas. La quantité de gravats qui gisait sur le sol ne cessait d'augmenter, l'incitant à redoubler de prudence.

Alors qu'il enjambait une poutre qui s'était écrasée en travers du couloir, Harry tendit, inconsciemment, l'oreille, guettant un bruit quelconque. Mais rien, pas même en provenance du rez-de-chaussée, ne semblait pouvoir briser le silence de plomb qui régnait ici. Même sa propre respiration lui paraissait à peine audible en cet instant.

Après ce qui lui parut avoir duré des heures mais qui, en réalité, ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes, il atteignit enfin le cœur de la zone sinistrée, à présent à ciel ouvert, tout en évitant de nouveaux débris.

_« Avada Kedavra ! » lâcha le mage noir._

_Une effroyable lueur verte éclaira la pièce, l'espace d'une seconde. James repoussa brutalement son épouse vers la chambre de son fils, avant d'être touché de plein fouet par le sort._

_« JAMES ! NON ! » hurla la jeune femme, désespérée, en le voyant tomber au sol…mort, sous le rire glacial de Voldemort._

Harry se figea, réalisant avec horreur qu'il se trouvait là où son père était tombé, pour avoir donné sa vie dans une tentative inespérée de protéger sa famille. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche, prenant enfin conscience de ce qui avait pu pousser sa mère à rester loin de l'étage. Lui n'avait connu ces faits qu'au travers de souvenirs, étant trop jeune, à l'époque, pour prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Alors qu'elle, elle les avait vécus. Elle avait vu son mari mourir sous ses yeux, de la main même de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à lui arracher, aussi, son fils.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, secouant désespérément la tête. Pourtant, quelque chose l'incitait à poursuivre sa route, à franchir ce qu'il restait de la porte qui menait à sa chambre, ou, du moins, ce qui, à une époque, avait été sa chambre et qui, aujourd'hui, n'était plus que monceaux de bois, jouets et meubles brisés, tuiles et amas de pierres qui, par endroit, disparaissaient sous une végétation revenue à l'état sauvage. La nature avait, ici aussi, reprit ses droits dans cette pièce exposée aux éléments pendant tant d'années.

Harry hésita à nouveau, parcourant la pièce du regard.

_« Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Puisque c'est ce que tu veux, je te tuerai d'abord, avant d'éliminer ton fils… Avada Kedavra ! »_

_L'intense lueur verte éclaira la pièce et toucha de plein fouet la jeune femme dont le corps heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd, sous le regard innocent du nourrisson._

Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui, ici, dans cette pièce… Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un éclat doré attira son regard au centre de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Il s'avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, intrigué, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il fronça les sourcils, en découvrant la médaille dorée qui traînait sur le sol, au milieu de débris divers. Il s'accroupit, ramassant machinalement l'objet, étudiant les deux anges finement ciselés, portant une fleur de lys au cœur de laquelle était sertie une petite émeraude. Il l'avait déjà vu, il en était sûr…

_Le nourrisson gazouilla, simplement satisfait de se trouver dans les bras maternels, l'un de ses poings serré sur une mèche de ses cheveux auburn, lorsque son regard fut attiré sur un reflet brillant. Le bambin se désintéressa aussitôt des cheveux de sa mère et tendit la main vers le nouvel objet de sa curiosité. Ses doigts se refermèrent aussitôt sur la chaînette dorée qu'elle portait autour du cou, au plus grand amusement de la jeune femme._

_« On dirait que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ton cadeau, mon chéri. » commenta-t-elle._

Un cadeau ? Bien sûr, le collier que son père avait, entre autre, offert à sa mère, lors des fêtes de fin d'année, pendant leur séjour au manoir Potter, durant leur septième année de scolarité. Un collier qui…

_James, livide, le visage déformé par l'angoisse dans l'infirmerie alors qu'Harry se remettait de son accident de Quidditch._

_« Lily est en danger. » avait-il lâché en guise d'explication._

Une des nombreuses manifestations où leurs médailles respectives les avaient liés, tous les trois, lorsqu'il avait séjourné à leur époque.

Il fixa un instant, fasciné, l'étrange breloque, inaltérée, qui reposait désormais dans sa paume ouverte. Car il était évident pour lui que cette médaille s'était probablement détachée de sa chaîne, et était restée là, exposée aux éléments, depuis près de quinze ans, à l'insu de tous, et, pourtant, malgré le temps écoulé, elle paraissait comme neuve.

« Harry… »

Il sursauta, pris au dépourvu par cette intervention inattendue, refermant machinalement les doigts sur l'ornement, avant de se relever et de se retourner vers sa mère. Celle-ci, blafarde, les yeux rougis, se tenait sur le seuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il éprouva aussitôt un pincement au cœur, regrettant d'avoir ainsi contraint sa mère à venir le chercher ici. Il baissa les yeux sur son poing serré et le fourra dans la poche de son jean, y glissant discrètement le bijou, songeant qu'il le lui rendrait plus tard, en d'autres circonstances.

« Je suis désolé, maman. Je ne voulais pas… » murmura-t-il en la rejoignant.

Elle lui répondit d'un faible sourire.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, mon chéri, rétorqua-t-elle. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais en venant ici, qui plus est avec toi, mais c'était une erreur. » ajouta-t-elle, en lui tendant la main.

L'adolescent esquissa, à son tour, un sourire incertain, et saisit la main ainsi offerte. La jeune femme resserra brièvement sa prise, d'une manière qui se voulait réconfortante alors que, en cet instant, elle devait se sentir encore plus mal que lui.

«- Certaines choses ne peuvent être oubliées, quelque soit le temps écoulé ou la distance qu'on prend avec ces évènements, commenta-t-elle à voix si basse qu'il se demanda s'il l'avait bien entendu.

-Pas forcément oublier, juste moins y penser, avec le temps, répliqua-t-il.

-Peut-être… Allez, rentrons. » trancha-t-elle en l'entraînant aussitôt hors de la pièce.

Harry se laissa faire sans protester, vaguement soulagé, lui aussi, de s'éloigner de ces lieux chargés de souvenirs tragiques.

* * *

« NON ! »

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Aussitôt, des bras familiers se glissèrent autour de sa taille, l'attirant à lui.

«- James ?

-Je suis là, mon ange, murmura-t-il, resserrant sa prise. Tout va bien. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, rien de plus. » lui murmura-t-il, alors qu'elle se laissait aller contre lui, nichant son visage au creux de son épaule.

Lily soupira et ferma les yeux. Si seulement ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve… Son cauchemar à elle avait déjà eu lieu, bien des années auparavant. Elle esquissa un faible sourire en le sentant déposer un bref baiser sur son front, rassurée de le savoir là, bien vivant, auprès d'elle.

«- Harry…

-Est assez grand pour venir nous trouver s'il en ressent le besoin, rétorqua-t-il posément. Vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû y retourner.

-Je sais, marmonna-t-elle. Je sais. »

Un bref silence s'instaura.

« Essaie de te rendormir, lui suggéra-t-il finalement. Tu en as bien besoin. »

Elle acquiesça faiblement, guère convaincue. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, elle sombrait à nouveau, blottit dans l'étreinte rassurante de son mari qui sourit légèrement à cette constatation.

« Fais de beaux rêves, ma Lily. » souffla-t-il, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

« _Le moment tant redouté approche… Bientôt… Bientôt_… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, alors que la voix douce et envoûtante de ses songes semblait résonner, tel un écho, dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

L'adolescent se passa la main sur le visage, cherchant à se remémorer le rêve qu'il venait de faire. Mais plus il cherchait à s'en souvenir, plus les détails semblaient lui échapper, tel de l'eau s'immisçant entre ses doigts, insaisissable. Il soupira, résigné.

* * *

Harry, planté sur le seuil du salon, fronça les sourcils, déconcerté. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés, depuis son rêve étrange et celui-ci ne lui laissait plus, désormais, qu'une étrange impression d'attente. Quelque chose semblait s'être éveillé en lui mais il était bien incapable de savoir quoi.

L'adolescent se passa la main sur la nuque, contrarié. Il s'était réveillé de bonne heure, d'étranges picotements parcourant sa cicatrice, et depuis, tout semblait aller de mal en pis. Le grimoire continuait à lui résister, il buttait sur le devoir de Potions qu'il devrait remettre au professeur Rogue à la rentrée et là, il venait de faire le tour de la bâtisse, à la recherche de ses parents, en vain.

« Désirez-vous quelque chose, maître Harry ? »

Le concerné sursauta, pris au dépourvu, et se retourna vers l'Elfe de maison qui se tenait derrière lui. Chacune des demeures appartenant aux Potter bénéficiait d'au moins deux de ces créatures magiques, pour l'entretenir, et cela même en l'absence de leurs maîtres, ce qui permettait de conserver ces vieilles bâtisses en état, même si toutes avaient été plus ou moins laissées à l'abandon ces dernières années.

Les créatures magiques avaient chaleureusement accueillit le retour de leurs maîtres et s'étaient fait une joie de leur être agréable, même s'ils avaient dû faire quelques concessions, étant donné que Lily avait tenue, exigée même, à se charger elle-même des repas. Lorsqu'il avait fait la connaissance des deux Elfes affectés à cette demeure, Harry s'était demandé ce qu'il était advenu de ceux qui, à une époque, veillaient au bon fonctionnement du manoir Potter. Après quelques recherches, il s'était révélé qu'à la mort de leurs maîtres, Maggy, la plus âgée, s'était laissée dépérir de chagrin, alors que les trois autres avaient trouvé refuge dans les deux autres propriétés familiales (celles où ils vivaient désormais et une autre située, à la plus grande surprise de l'adolescent, en France).

« Euh, tu n'aurais pas vu l'un de mes parents, par hasard ? »

L'Elfe s'agita nerveusement, ses oreilles s'abaissant brièvement.

« Vos parents avaient à faire avec Monsieur Sirius. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

«- Ils sont sortis ? Sans même me prévenir ?

-Twiny m'appelle à l'étage, s'exclama soudain la petite créature. Veuillez m'excuser, maître Harry. »

Sans laisser le temps au garçon de protester, l'Elfe s'inclina et disparu aussitôt, laissant là un sorcier de plus en plus déconcerté, et de plus en plus contrarié.

Oh, évidemment, il aurait pu rappeler Andor ou Twinkle, surnommée Twiny, pour leur soutirer les informations qu'ils lui dissimulaient, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à abuser de son « autorité » sur ces créatures déjà bien trop serviles pour leur propre bien.

Il soupira et se détourna, fourrant les mains dans ses poches, agacé. Apparemment, il lui faudrait attendre encore un peu pour savoir comment la sortie prévue quelques jours plus tard, à l'occasion du match de Quidditch, se déroulerait, ou pour avoir leur avis sur la meilleure façon d'orienter son devoir de Potions, sachant que Rogue attendrait, plus que jamais, la moindre occasion de le rabaisser.

* * *

Le couple Potter échangea un regard, observant sans un mot, leur fils pousser le contenu de son assiette du bout de la fourchette, sans toucher à son repas.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? » demanda finalement James

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules.

« Mais encore ? »

L'adolescent soupira et laissa tomber sa fourchette sur la table, repoussant son assiette.

« Vous aviez une réunion ? » s'enquit-il finalement.

Ses parents eurent, à nouveau, un regard entendu.

«- C'est _ça_ qui te contrarie ?

-Non, ce n'était pas une réunion, intervint Lily. Nous ne pensions pas que cela s'éterniserait de la sorte, tu n'aurais même pas dû remarquer notre absence. »

Harry grimaça, conscient que ses parents lui cachaient des choses, contrarié par l'idée d'être tenu à l'écart des « affaires d'adultes ». Il pensait pourtant avoir fait ses preuves.

« Si ça concernait Voldemort, vous me le diriez ? »

Nouvel échange de regard entre les adultes.

« Ca n'avait aucun rapport avec lui, assura James, éludant ainsi sa question. Mais tu découvriras bien assez tôt ce qui nous a poussés à partir sans te prévenir… mais pas maintenant. »

L'adolescent se renfrogna, peu satisfait.

« Ceci étant dit, tu ferais mieux de manger. »

* * *

« Harry ! Eh, Harry ! »

Le concerné se retourna vivement, un large sourire aux lèvres, pour voir son meilleur ami venir vers lui, devançant largement le reste de sa famille.

«- Ron, s'exclama-t-il, lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.

-Ca faisait un bail. Monsieur Potter…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler James, c'est plus simple pour tout le monde, répliqua l'adulte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Dit surtout que ça te donne l'impression d'être plus jeune, plaisanta Harry, avant de s'écarter précipitamment, échappant ainsi à la claque derrière la tête dont son père voulu aussitôt le gratifier. Je plaisantais ! Eh ! s'indigna-t-il en se massant l'arrière du crâne, pris au dépourvu par sa deuxième tentative.

-J'ai joué au Quidditch avant toi, mon gars, rétorqua l'adulte, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. J'ai des réflexes très similaires aux tiens. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui tira la langue, mais n'eut guère l'occasion de protester d'avantage alors que les Weasley les rejoignaient.

« Et Hermione ? » s'enquit-il, reportant son attention sur son meilleur ami, une fois les salutations faites avec les jumeaux et leurs parents.

Ron haussa les épaules.

«- Quelque part dans ce bazar, commenta-t-il en désignant la foule environnante. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle prévoyait de faire le tour des boutiques avec Ginny. D'ailleurs, et si on allait, nous aussi ? Il me faudrait une nouvelle paire de multiplettes, Fred et Georges s'en sont servis pour tester l'une de leurs dernières inventions et… bref, il vaut mieux en racheter si on ne veut rien rater du match.

-Pourquoi pas ? approuva aussitôt Harry, avant de penser à quelque chose. Au fait, papa, est-ce qu'on peut aller un tour, avec Ron ?

-Tu as ta baguette ?

-Evidemment, rétorqua l'adolescent en tapotant la poche de son jean.

-Dans ce cas, filez, tous les deux. Mais… restez prudents et, disons qu'on se retrouve dans une heure devant l'entrée principale, cela vous convient-il ?

-Nickel… mais… et toi ? »

James éclata de rire et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son fils qui protesta plus par habitude que par véritable gêne.

« Je suis un grand garçon, je me débrouillerai très bien sans toi, tu sais. Et…j'ai encore certaines choses à régler. Sans compter que je dois retrouver Remus et ta mère à l'aire de transplanage à l'ouest du parc sportif, dans… moins d'une demi-heure, ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref regard à l'immense horloge qui surplombait l'entrée principale du stade. Alors, j'ai de quoi faire, ne t'en fait pas. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, incertain. Son père se composa une expression plus sérieuse.

« J'ignore quand nous aurons à nouveau la possibilité de sortir ainsi, alors autant en profiter tant que nous en avons l'occasion, tu ne crois pas ? »

L'adolescent acquiesça machinalement.

« Alors, va ! Et profite ! » conclut l'adulte en souriant largement.

* * *

Les deux amis discutaient de tout et rien, tout en jetant un bref regard aux nombreux stands proposés par les vendeurs ambulants installés sur le site, protégé par une multitude de sortilèges, le masquant ainsi à la vue des Moldus et sécurisant aussi les lieux pour éviter toute perturbation. Le parc sportif avait été établit, pour l'occasion, dans un coin reculé du Pays de Galles, afin d'offrir les infrastructures idéales pour accueillir un match de Quidditch international. Malgré les épais nuages qui s'amoncelaient, annonciateurs du mauvais temps à venir, les spectateurs étaient venus en nombre pour soutenir leur équipe respective.

De toute évidence, le Ministère britannique avait tenu à marquer le coup, probablement pour impressionner leurs homologues français, en réalisant un tel ouvrage, et cela sur une surface bien supérieure à celle qu'ils avaient exploité à l'occasion de la finale de la Coupe du Monde, trois ans plus tôt. S'étendant sur plusieurs hectares, le parc incluait ainsi, en plus de la zone commerciale, réservée aux boutiques, où ils se trouvaient actuellement, un immense stade répondant aux normes imposées par l'association internationale de Quidditch, de plusieurs aires de transplanage qui desservaient les nombreux campings, exclusivement sorciers, désormais envahis par des milliers de supporters des deux pays mais aussi, d'un village sportif, où les joueurs étaient, selon les magazines spécialisés, hébergés, à l'abri des regards des curieux, depuis déjà plus de quinze jours et bénéficiaient d'installations derniers cris pour peaufiner leur entraînement.

Au gré de leurs déambulations, ils s'étaient tous deux achetés une paire de multiplettes, ainsi qu'une écharpe aux couleurs de l'Angleterre. Ron, lui, avait également opté pour un gant de supporter, qui déclamait l'hymne national dès qu'on le levait, ou profanait des injures hautes en couleur dès qu'on l'abaissait.

«- Tu es sûr que ça plaira à ta mère ?

-Certainement pas, mais je suis sûr que ça plaira à Fred et Georges, répliqua Ron en riant. D'ailleurs… »

Il s'interrompit alors qu'un groupe de jeunes sorcières, discutant avec animation et portant toutes les couleurs de l'équipe adverse, les dépassa.

« _Oh, pardon_ ! s'exclama l'une d'elle, en français, en manquant de s'écraser contre Ron. _Je ne_… 'Arry ? »

Le concerné haussa les sourcils, en détaillant la jeune fille blonde qui, une écharpe tricolore autour du cou, le fixait, à présent, avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Ses camarades s'étaient arrêtées un peu plus loin, à son intervention et les observaient désormais avec curiosité.

« Oui, c'est ça ! s'exclama-t-elle, dans un anglais approximatif, avant d'interpeler ses amies dans une langue que les deux adolescents supposèrent être du français. Je ne sais pas si tu… te souviens de moi, on s'est vu à Poudlard, il y a trois ans. Je suis Gabrielle Delacour, la petite sœur de Fleur ! »

La sœur de Fleur, la championne de Beauxbâtons lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard, au cours de leur quatrième année de scolarité. Harry la remis aussitôt, même si la jeune fille guillerette qui lui faisait désormais face n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fillette que Harry avait arrachée des profondeurs du lac au cours de la deuxième tâche.

Mais la jeune française ne lui laissa guère le temps de répondre, ni à Ron de lui rappeler sa présence, car elle enchaîna rapidement, en français à l'intention de ses deux amies, toutes deux brunes et, visiblement, bien plus âgées qu'elle, qui les avaient rejoints. Les autres avaient, de toute évidence, préférées rester en retrait, les observant de loin en discutant entre elles avec animation, en glissant occasionnellement des œillades guère discrètes dans leur direction.

« Les filles, c'est 'Arry Potter…

-_Le_ 'Arry Potter ? » s'étonna l'une d'elle, l'air peu convaincu, en étudiant le concerné, sans même accorder le moindre regard au rouquin qui l'accompagnait.

Les filles échangèrent quelques mots, en français, entre elles, sous le regard déconcerté des deux adolescents.

«- Et, vous êtes ? s'enquit, finalement, Harry, qui commençait à trouver le temps long.

-Ah oui, j'oubliais, se reprit Gabrielle. Je vous présente Bleuenn et Gwenaëlle.

-Enchantée de te connaître, le salua la première nommée dans un anglais parfait. Nous avons souvent entendu parler de toi à Beauxbâtons depuis le… comment ça s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui, le Tournoi des trois sorciers. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, pris au dépourvu. Deux minutes plus tôt, elle s'exprimait dans un français des plus animés et, là, elle passait à l'anglais avec une aisance déconcertante.

« Tu as vécu en Grande Bretagne ? » demanda-t-il directement.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur.

« Non, même si je suis déjà allée en Australie et en Irlande. Ceci étant dit, mon père est français mais ma mère, elle, est anglaise. Elle travaille à l'ambassade, c'est pour cette raison que nous voyageons souvent et que j'ai une grande connaissance des langues étrangères. »

Ron renifla fort peu discrètement.

« Elle m'a tout l'air d'une parfaite Miss je sais tout. » marmonna-t-il.

Elle haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé, alors que sa camarade plissait le nez, l'air dédaigneux.

« Je n'ai pas cette prétention, rouquin, rétorqua-t-elle froidement. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Harry Potter. Peut-être nous reverrons-nous, conclut-elle en lui adressant un sourire entendu avant de se détourner sans plus de cérémonie, entraînant la dénommée Gwenaëlle à sa suite pour rejoindre le reste de leurs amies qui les observaient un peu plus loin, échangeant à voix basse des propos enthousiastes. Gaby, allons-y, on nous attend ! »

Gabrielle eut un sourire d'excuse.

«- Je dois y aller, commenta-t-elle. En tout cas, je suis contente de t'avoir revu, 'Arry.

-Euh, moi de même. »

La jeune fille le gratifia d'un large sourire et se détourna, pour rejoindre, à son tour, ses camarades. Les deux garçons la suivirent du regard, déconcertés. Gabrielle leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant de suivre ses amies.

Ron laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Sympa, ces françaises. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

«- Tu as encore d'autres choses à acheter ? demanda-t-il, changeant ainsi de sujet.

-Non… j'ai… ce qu'il me faut ! marmonna le rouquin, ses oreilles rougissant légèrement.

-Dans ce cas, on ferait mieux d'y aller, surtout qu'on doit encore retrouver Hermione et Ginny…

-Si on arrive à les retrouver dans cette foule, grommela Ron. Ce n'est pas gagné. »

Harry secoua la tête, amusé, et entraîna son ami à sa suite, bien décidé à retrouver les deux jeunes filles, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elles rejoindraient obligatoirement les autres membres de la famille Weasley à un moment ou à un autre. Tous deux passèrent à côté d'un petit groupe de sorciers.

* * *

Un aboiement sonore les tira de l'observation d'un nouveau stand, proposant des photos dédicacées des joueurs. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard entendu, reconnaissant sans mal cet aboiement familier, et oublièrent aussitôt la reproduction d'Aline Beausoleil, la poursuiveuse principale française qui avait obtenu, pour la deuxième année consécutive, le titre de joueur la plus sexy.

« Tu savais qu'il allait venir ? » murrmura Ron.

Harry secoua négativement, et s'avança dans l'allée, sous la pluie battante qui s'était mise à tomber dix minutes plus tôt, guettant l'arrivée de Patmol. Celui-ci, trempé, émergea aussitôt d'un groupe de supporters anglais, parfaitement indifférent aux protestations qui s'élevaient sur son passage alors qu'il se glissait entre les sorciers, en bousculant certains ou en écrasant occasionnellement des orteils.

« Sniffle ! » s'exclama aussitôt Harry, agréablement surpris de le voir ici.

Le canidé voulu s'arrêter devant eux mais, emporté par son élan et glissant sur les graviers humides qui recouvraient l'allée, il dérapa et finit sa course dans un stand de souvenirs, sous le rire étouffé de Ron et les cris scandalisés du vendeur qui surgit aussitôt devant son étalage ainsi dévasté, alors que l'animal se dégageait tant bien que mal d'un amoncellement de chapeaux qui récitaient, d'une voix nasillarde, les noms des joueurs et de figurines diverses.

«- Excusez-le, monsieur, il nous a échappé, commenta le jeune Weasley, à l'attention du sorcier contrarié, alors que le chien noir rejoignait, la tête basse, les deux adolescents.

-Vous feriez mieux de lui mettre une laisse à votre animal, grogna l'homme, arrachant un jappement outragé au concerné, tout en remettant de l'ordre dans ses articles d'un mouvement de baguette.

-Et je crois que ceci est aussi à vous, ajouta Harry en détachant une écharpe tricolore, accrochée à la queue du canidé et en la tendant au vendeur qui la récupéra sans un mot. Et vraiment désolé, monsieur, ça ne se reproduira pas. »

L'homme marmonna des propos qu'ils ne purent saisir tout en réorganisant son étalage, se désintéressant totalement des deux garçons.

« On ferait mieux de partir, marmonna Ron en agrippant son meilleur ami par le bras. Avant qu'il ne change d'avis et décide de porter plainte, ou que quelqu'un réalise qui tu es. Inutile d'attirer d'avantage l'attention. » ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un signe de tête les quelques curieux, apparemment amusés, qui observaient la scène, en échangeant quelques mots.

Harry acquiesça et tourna les talons, faisant signe au chien de le suivre, ce que l'Animagus fit sans se faire prier, trottinant à leur suite, la tête basse, alors qu'ils s'efforçaient de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

« Bravo pour la discrétion, ironisa Harry, au bout d'un moment. Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas sensés nous faire remarquer ? »

Patmol s'ébroua, la mine penaude.

« Sans compter que tu avais l'air parfaitement grotesque, insista l'adolescent, sans pouvoir réprimer, cette fois, un sourire moqueur. Attend que je raconte ça à mon père ! »

L'animal se figea, redressant vivement la tête, gratifiant le garçon d'un regard indigné.

« Parce que tu croyais vraiment que je ne dirais rien ? » se moqua Harry.

Le chien jappa, l'air contrarié, et s'écarta légèrement des deux garçons, non sans leur accorder un dernier coup d'œil offensé et un reniflement dédaigneux. Ses manières faussement indignées provoquèrent aussitôt l'hilarité des deux sorciers.

« Ceci dit, nous ferions mieux de retourner au stade, ça va bientôt faire une heure, commenta finalement le jeune Potter en jetant un bref regard à sa montre. Et je ne dirais pas non à de bonnes places assises et au sec. »

* * *

« Parfait, tout est en ordre. »

L'un des deux Aurors postés devant la porte jeta un dernier regard aux billets et les rendit à Arthur qui les remercia d'un signe de tête.

« Vous pouvez y aller. Evidemment, une fois cette porte franchie, vous ne serez plus autorisé à circuler entre les différentes loges, et encore moins quitter l'étage, jusqu'à la fin du match. rappela l'homme, en parcourant du regard le groupe qui s'entassait devant lui dans le couloir menant aux loges, s'attardant brièvement sur le chien noir assis sagement aux pieds de Remus, la langue pendante. Et ces consignes s'appliquent aussi aux animaux. »

Sur ces dernières recommandations, il s'écarta, libérant enfin l'accès à la porte. Le petit groupe franchit la porte, s'engageant dans l'escalier étroit, recouvert d'un épais tapis rouge. Le battant se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sec.

«- Et bien, ça promet, marmonna Ron.

-Ils ne font que leur travail, rétorqua Hermione. Et on ne peut pas leur reprocher de tout faire pour assurer la sécurité de tous, surtout après ce qu'il s'est produit, lors de la finale de la Coupe du Monde, il y a quatre ans.

-Ouais mais, c'est quand même le quatrième poste de contrôle qu'on passe.

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de te rappeler que certains d'entre nous bénéficient de mesures de sécurité accrues ? » riposta la jeune fille en jetant un regard en coin vers Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque.

L'adolescent secoua la tête, vaguement agacé. Visiblement, le Ministère, tout comme Dumbledore, avait à cœur d'assurer sa protection, à un point tel que ça aurait presque pu être risible. C'était même à se demander qui des joueurs ou de ses proches et lui bénéficiaient des mesures de sécurité les plus importantes ?

Le vieux sorcier avait même exigé qu'ils recourent, par petit groupe, à des moyens de transport différent, à des heures et des endroits différents, pour se rendre sur les lieux. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Harry était arrivé sur les lieux, deux heures avant le début du match, avec son père, en recourant, bon gré mal gré, à un Portoloin, alors que sa mère et Remus (moins enthousiasmés par l'idée d'assister au match), eux, ne les avaient rejoints que plus tard, accompagnés de Patmol, en transplanant, conformément aux instructions données par Dumbledore. Systématiquement, des membres de l'Ordre les attendaient sur place pour vérifier leur identité avant de les autoriser à rejoindre le parc sportif.

Harry estimait ces mesures excessives et parfaitement inutiles. Après tout, si Voldemort décidait d'agir ce soir-là (ce dont le garçon doutait fortement), non seulement il n'aurait aucun scrupule à éliminer quiconque se trouverait sur son passage, mais en plus, il serait confronté à des protections poussées à l'extrême et à un personnel quasi-paranoïaque. Presque tous les Aurors avaient, ainsi, été affecté à la surveillance des lieux, sans parler des membres de l'Ordre que Dumbledore avait lui-même désignés pour appuyer les troupes du Ministère, le cas échéant.

Ayant atteint le sommet de l'escalier, le petit groupe franchit la seule porte de l'étage, qui donnait sur la loge principale. Se faufilant entre les deux jumeaux, Patmol trottina jusqu'à la rambarde, y posant ses pattes avant, pour avoir une meilleure vue sur le stade qui s'étendait en contrebas, observant ainsi les toiles qui s'étendaient magiquement au dessus des tribunes, pour protéger les spectateurs de la pluie qui commençait à tomber. De puissants projecteurs, magiquement amplifiés, éclairaient le terrain, au point qu'on aurait presque pu se croire en plein jour, malgré les épais nuages sombres qui masquaient désormais le ciel nocturne.

« Patmol, descend de là. » grogna Remus alors que le groupe de sorciers prenait place sur les sièges confortables qui occupaient, sur trois rangées, la salle.

Le canidé tourna la tête vers lui, la langue pendante.

« Viens ici tout de suite, ou je te jure que je te met une laisse. »

Les oreilles du chien se dressèrent aussitôt sur sa tête, mais, semblant estimer la menace suffisante, il se laissa retomber sur ses quatre pattes et rejoignit les sorciers, la mine bougonne.

« Tu auras tout le temps de voir le match tout à l'heure, mon vieux. » commenta James, amusé, en le gratouillant brièvement derrière les oreilles, lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur.

L'Animagus grogna et se laissa tomber lourdement aux pieds de Remus, en soupirant profondément.

«- Bien, sur ce, j'y retourne, déclara finalement Arthur.

-Vous ne restez pas, Mr Weasley ? s'étonna Harry, en se retournant sur son siège.

-Malheureusement, non. Je suis de service, cette fois. Je devais veiller à ce que vous passiez tous les contrôles sans encombre et, maintenant que cela est fait, il ne me reste plus qu'à rejoindre mes collègues chargés d'assurer le bon déroulement de la manifestation. »

Sur ces mots, il prit congé du petit groupe et quitta la loge, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

«- Cette année, ils ont sollicités tous les services, pour couvrir l'évènement, commenta Molly, en surveillant du coin de l'œil les jumeaux qui complotaient à voix basse un peu plus loin.

-Et c'est payé double, murmura Ron à l'attention de son meilleur ami, ses oreilles rougissant légèrement, comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait un sujet qui l'embarrassait. Papa disait qu'il en profiterait pour emmener maman voir Charlie, quand on sera retourné à Poudlard. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Tous se retournant instinctivement dans cette direction, pour voir un autre employé du Ministère s'écarter pour laisser entrer…

Bleuenn adressa un sourire aimable à Harry, alors qu'elle s'avançait dans la pièce, en compagnie de son amie, la fameuse Gwenaëlle, d'un couple qui devait, sûrement, être ses parents, et d'un sorcier à l'air jovial.

«- Nous nous revoyons déjà, constata la française, une lueur amusée animant ses yeux bleus.

-Bleuenn, l'apostropha aussitôt la femme, brune, qui l'accompagnait. Où sont donc passées vos bonnes manières, jeune fille ? Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on entre dans une pièce déjà occupée. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par baisser légèrement la tête, se soumettant à la réprimande maternelle.

« Bonsoir, messieurs et mesdames. » lança-t-elle en se recomposant une expression plus solennelle.

Les autres occupants saluèrent les nouveaux venus de la même manière, très protocolaire.

« Bonsoir, Reynald Watson, responsable du Département des jeux et sports magiques, se présenta alors le sorcier qui accompagnait les français, en serrant la main de Remus, avant de faire de même pour l'ensemble du groupe. C'est un plaisir de vous avoir parmi nous, ce soir, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du couple Potter. Mais laissez-moi vous présenter Clara Delgrange, la représentante de l'Ambassade britannique en France, son mari, Raymond, leur fille, Bleuenn et leur nièce, Gwenaëlle, précisa-t-il, désignant chacun des quatre français qui saluèrent à leur tour le petit groupe. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de Harry Potter, il me semble ? » continua-t-il à leur attention.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, coupant court à ces présentations, au plus grand soulagement du jeune Potter qui échappait ainsi aux habituels coups d'œil peu discrets à sa cicatrice, alors que celui qui avait succédé à Ludovic Verpey reportait son attention sur les arrivants.

«- Anita Campbell, murmura Ron à l'attention de son meilleur ami, en désignant la femme qui pénétra, à cet instant, dans la pièce. La responsable de la section britannique de la Coopération Internationale Magique. Derrière, c'est Rufus Scrimgeour, le…

-Ministre de la magie, je sais. » le coupa Harry.

L'ancien chef des Aurors avait été nommé Ministre de la magie après le retour de Voldemort, pour succéder à un Cornélius Fudge quelque peu dépassé par les évènements.

«- Et Pierre Dupont, le responsable de la Coopération Internationale Magique française, renchérit Hermione, en désignant le troisième arrivant. Il est, à ce jour, le plus jeune sorcier nommé à ce poste, et cela au niveau mondial. Je l'ai lu dans…

-Grand bien lui fasse. » marmonna Ron.

Harry vit ses parents échanger un regard amusé face à leur échange, puis reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes filles françaises alors qu'elles se glissaient jusqu'à la barrière, conversant en français, en ôtant négligemment leur veste, pour étudier le stade qui s'étendait devant elles d'un air critique. Dans le même temps, Reynald Watson faisait signe à ses invités de s'installer, les entraînant déjà vers des places libres au premier rang.

Les deux françaises arboraient un assortiment tricolore, portant toutes les deux un haut bleu, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures rouges. Le haut de Bleuenn, déjà assez court, remonta d'avantage lorsqu'elle s'accouda à la balustrade, dévoilant ainsi une partie de son dos, arrachant un sifflement admiratif de la part de Ron. Ce qui lui valut aussitôt un regard réprobateur de sa mère, un, moqueur, de son meilleur ami et un, indigné, d'Hermione qui le gratifia d'une claque derrière la tête.

« Eh ! protesta-t-il en se massant l'arrière du crâne. J'y peux rien si elle a une superbe chute de reins. » ajouta-t-il, à voix basse, en se penchant légèrement vers Harry.

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Bleuenn, Gwen, venez donc vous asseoir, les interpela, au même instant, Mrs Delgrange. Au lieu de vous exhibez ainsi… »

Les adolescents britanniques échangèrent un regard entendu, alors que les deux concernées rejoignaient docilement leur place, où elles se firent à nouveau sermonner, au sujet de leur tenue vestimentaire cette fois. Cette femme n'avait vraiment pas l'air facile à vivre. Un claquement sec, suivit d'une exclamation indignée, d'un éclat de rire aussitôt déguisé, plutôt maladroitement, en une fausse quinte de toux et d'un aboiement sonore, les détournèrent de leurs réflexions, alors que les plus jeunes se tournaient vers l'origine de l'agitation. Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant son père se frotter, lui aussi, l'arrière de la tête, sous le regard outré de sa mère.

«- Euh… Pourrait-on savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-J'crois que ton père a juste fait remarqué à ta mère qu'apparemment, il existait quelqu'un d'encore moins commode qu'elle. » lui glissa, discrètement Ginny, assise derrière lui, en se penchant sur sa chaise.

Harry réprima un éclat de rire, mais personne n'eut l'occasion d'épiloguer d'avantage, alors que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau, sur des spectateurs bien moins aimables.

« Ah zut, voilà les Malefoy, grinça Ron, en levant les yeux au ciel. Manquait plus qu'eux. J'aurais dû m'en douter, avec tous ces officiels, il fallait bien qu'ils viennent se faire mousser. »

Reynald Watson se leva aussitôt, se hâtant fébrilement à la rencontre des nouveaux venus, s'inclinant galamment devant Narcissa, qui le gratifia d'un regard hautain, avant de tendre la main à l'homme qui l'accompagnait

«- Ah, Lucius, heureux que vous ayez pu venir, lança-t-il avec bonne humeur.

-Je n'aurai manqué ça pour rien au monde, mon cher, rétorqua l'homme blond, en esquissant un sourire glacial, tout en serrant brièvement la main de l'employé du Ministère. Je vois que Monsieur le Ministre est déjà là et aussi… Oh, tiens donc, ajouta-t-il, alors que son regard se posait sur le groupe de sorciers déjà installés. Je vois que la fréquentation des loges réservées aux officiels laisse de plus en plus à désirer, murmura-t-il en esquissant une moue dédaigneuse, juste assez fort pour être entendu par les personnes visées mais pas par Reynald Watson qui s'était déjà lancé dans une description enthousiaste de l'évènement à venir. Drago, Narcissa, allons saluer le Ministre et ses invités.

-Toujours aussi aimables, ceux-là, marmonna James en les suivant du regard, alors qu'ils rejoignaient le premier rang. Et c'est sensé donner une image respectable des Sang-pur. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, attirant une fois de plus l'attention générale sur l'arrivant.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » s'étonna Harry.

Vu les relations que le vieux sorcier entretenait, actuellement, avec ses parents, il était vraiment la dernière personne que l'adolescent s'attendait à voir ici. Patmol se leva d'un bond, les babines retroussées, mais abandonna aussitôt sa posture agressive sur un geste de Remus et se laissa à nouveau tomber sur le sol, non sans continuer à surveiller le directeur de Poudlard du coin de l'œil. Lily, elle, s'empara de la main de son mari, la serrant brièvement, pour l'inciter au calme, alors qu'une tension soudaine s'était abattue sur le groupe.

« Bonsoir. » les salua, très formellement, le vieil homme en leur accordant à peine un regard, avant de s'avancer sans plus de cérémonie, vers le premier rang, pour s'entretenir avec leurs visiteurs français, accordant un baisemain à Mrs Delgrange et les deux adolescentes, saluant respectueusement les envoyés ministériels des deux pays, et une vive poignée de main à Mr Delgrange. Les présentations faites, il se lança dans une discussion animée avec leurs visiteurs.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu, face au comportement distant du vieux sorcier.

« Et bien… Je savais qu'il était contrarié mais à ce point… » marmonna le rouquin.

Harry grimaça, conscient d'être la cause des désaccords qui opposaient ses parents au directeur de Poudlard. Néanmoins, sa présence, bien qu'inattendue, avait au moins l'avantage de leur assurer une certaine tranquillité durant le match. Si, malgré tout, Voldemort avait envisagé une quelconque offensive, il ne s'y risquerait certainement pas sous le nez de son plus vieil adversaire.

* * *

Les deux Attrapeurs plongèrent dans un même mouvement, arrachant des cris enthousiastes aux supporters. Le match avait commencé cinq heures plus tôt, les joueurs des deux équipes se livrant une lutte acharnée, rendant coup sur coup, but sur but, et cela sous une pluie qui n'avait pas cessé s'intensifier au cours de la rencontre. Jouant désormais sous une pluie battante, les anglais, vêtus de robes bleues, profitaient d'une meilleure technique de jeu et de l'expérience de joueurs plus âgés que leurs adversaires, portant des robes blanches, qui, eux, faisaient preuve d'une audace et une vivacité impressionnantes, renforcées par les capacités défiant toute concurrence, de leurs balais.

Harry avait, deux semaines plus tôt, lu un bref article vantant les mérites d'un nouveau balai, la Foudre des Dieux, encore au stade expérimental, sur lequel travaillaient des spécialistes français et qui, selon sa fiche technique, se révèlerait bien plus performant que l'Eclair de feu, tout du moins sur le plan de la vitesse et de la réactivité. Mais rien dans cet article ne laissait présager, une mise en circulation immédiate, de sorte qu'il avait été plus que surpris lorsque Reynald Watson, chargé de commenter le match, avait annoncé que l'équipe adverse utiliserait des prototypes dudit balai durant la partie.

« Doyle n'a aucune chance en piqué. » s'exclama Ron, alors que l'Attrapeur français prenait, déjà, l'avantage sur son adversaire, le distançant aisément.

Un Cognard, envoyé par l'un des Batteurs anglais, coupa soudainement leur trajectoire, obligeant les deux joueurs à dévier, permettant ainsi à Jack Doyle de remonter, bénéficiant de la meilleure maniabilité de son Eclair de Feu, à l'inverse de son adversaire, contraint d'effectuer une courbe plus large avant de pouvoir revenir dans la course.

« La maniabilité est à revoir. » commenta Harry, en ajustant ses multiplettes, pour zoomer un peu plus sur les deux joueurs et, surtout, la petite balle d'or qu'ils traquaient.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent dans les tribunes françaises, annonçant l'égalisation obtenue grâce à un nouveau but d'Aline Beausoleil.

« Le Souaffle est remis en jeu, annonça le commentateur. Benson à l'attaque, alors que Doyle et Fontaine se livrent un duel acharné pour prendre l'avantage. »

Effectivement, le Vif d'or ne cessait de louvoyer entre les joueurs, modifiant sans cesse sa trajectoire, donnait du fil à retordre aux Attrapeurs, mais empêchant aussi Antoine Fontaine de tirer profit de la vitesse de son balai, au profit de l'attrapeur adversaire qui exploitait au mieux la maniabilité infaillible de son propre balai.

«- Deux Gallions sur Fontaine, murmura Fred.

-Tenu mais tu peux toujours rêver, riposta aussitôt Georges. En ligne droite, je ne dis pas, mais là… Doyle a clairement l'avantage et…

-THOMPSON MARQUE ! » hurla le commentateur, pour dominer la clameur qui s'était élevée dans les tribunes.

Au même instant, le vif d'or remonta en chandelle, rapidement imité par les deux Attrapeurs, face à la pluie battante. Un Cognard passa entre eux, manquant de peu l'Attrapeur britannique qui se plaqua sur son balai pour l'éviter, alors qu'il filait à la poursuite de la balle dorée, talonné par son adversaire qui, tirant enfin profit de la vitesse de son balai, rattrapait déjà les quelques fractions de secondes qu'il avait perdu dans le changement d'orientation de leur course.

« Beausoleil en possession du Souaffle, beugla la voix magiquement amplifiée de Watson, alors que, dans les gradins, tous les supporters s'étaient levés, hurlant, gesticulant, les yeux (ou, pour la plupart, les multiplettes) rivés sur les deux Attrapeurs. Et Fontaine prend l'avantage sur Doyle et… Fontaine a manqué le vif d'or ! » ajouta-t-il sous les hurlements indignés des français massés dans les tribunes.

Effectivement, dans une dernière accélération impressionnante, le joueur français, plaqué sur son balai, avait distancé son adversaire et, visiblement pris au dépourvu, par la puissance de son balai, avait dépassé la balle dorée.

« Quel idiot, murmura James. Il s'est laissé surprendre par la puissance de son balai. »

Mais, alors que l'Attrapeur anglais, tirant profit de cette erreur, allait refermer les doigts sur le vif d'or, celui-ci changea à nouveau de cap, bifurquant rapidement dans l'air, imité par le joueur à la robe bleue, alors que Fontaine piquait vivement dans l'intention de rectifier son erreur. La balle ailée filait, passant entre deux joueurs, le Souaffle passant au-dessus de la tête de Doyle, un Cognard manquant de peu l'Attrapeur français, sifflant à leurs oreilles, avant d'être écarté par l'un des Batteurs français, en direction de Herbert Thompson, alors en possession du Souaffle, qui se jeta de côté sur son balai, la balle rouge calée sous son bras, pour l'éviter, avant de lancer habillement le projectile écarlate à l'un de ses coéquipiers qui passa en dessous de lui, filant résolument vers les buts adverses.

« Fontaine et Doyle sont aux coudes à coudes, aucun d'eux ne veux céder le moindre pouce de terrain à l'autre. Le Vif d'or ne cesse de zigzaguer, les obligeant sans cesse à rectifier leur trajectoire… et non, il pique à nouveau, talonné par les deux Attrapeurs. Tous deux filent comme des flèches vers le sol. Doyle prend l'avantage. Non, Fontaine. Fontaine prend la tête, il tend la main et... oui, il l'a attrapé cette fois ! » cria le commentateur alors que l'arbitre sifflait la fin de la partie.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent parmi les supporters français, dominant l'annonce du score, de cent dix à deux cent cinquante points en faveur de l'équipe française, alors que Fontaine, le poing levé, retenant fermement le vif d'or, en un geste triomphal, alors qu'il remontait en chandelle, à la rencontre de ses coéquipiers qui l'entourèrent, euphoriques, alors que, dans les tribunes, les supporters français entonnaient leur hymne national, et que Fred se jetait sur son jumeau, lui réclamant son dû.

Dans la loge principale, les français partageaient la liesse générale, applaudissant chaleureusement leurs joueurs alors qu'ils se posaient, imités par leurs adversaires qui leur serrèrent, bons perdants, la main, les félicitant pour leur victoire.

« Vous feriez mieux de rentrer. »

Obnubilé par ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain, Harry sursauta, pris au dépourvu par l'intervention de Dumbledore. Abaissant ses multiplettes, l'adolescent se tourna vers le vieux sorcier. Celui-ci, ayant quitté sa place au premier rang, se tenait près de Remus.

« Autant éviter les mouvements de foules, ou d'attirer l'attention sur votre présence, ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver lorsque les joueurs arriveront. »

Harry haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers ses parents, alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard entendu. Ron protesta vertement, contrarié de ne pas pouvoir voir les joueurs de près, avant de se faire rapidement rabrouer par sa mère. Le vieux sorcier esquissa un sourire indulgent.

« Rien ne vous empêche de rester là, profiter du spectacle, précisa le directeur de Poudlard. Je conseille fortement aux Potter de ne pas s'attarder plus que de raison. »

Harry fronça les sourcils, face à l'insistance du vieil homme et à la façon dont il évitait délibérément de s'adresser directement à ses parents. Remus se leva vivement, tout en faisant signe au gros chien noir debout à ses pieds de ne pas bouger.

«- Le professeur Dumbledore a raison, déclara posément le lycanthrope.

-Oui, il est sûrement plus raisonnable de rentrer dès à présent, maintenant que le match est terminé. » confirma Lily, en jetant un regard très significatif à son mari.

Celui-ci voulu protester mais se ravisa devant l'expression de son épouse. Harry se leva, anticipant déjà sur la suite des évènements.

«- Mais…, protesta Ron en le retenant par le bras.

-Tu me raconteras, lui glissa le brun. Nous, on doit rentrer. En tout cas, ça faisait plaisir de vous revoir, tous, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de ses deux amis.

-Nous ferions peut-être mieux de rentrer, nous aussi. » intervint Molly.

Sa proposition fut accueillie par des cris scandalisés de ses enfants, leur attirant l'attention des autres occupants de la loge. Face aux regards circonspects des dignitaires français et britanniques, Mrs Weasley ne pu que céder aux exigences de ses progénitures. Parcourant la pièce du regard, s'attendant à rencontrer des regards condescendants de certaines personnes, Harry plissa les yeux en notant l'absence des Malefoy… Ce qui expliquait l'absence de propos désobligeants et, très certainement, l'insistance du professeur Dumbledore pour qu'ils partent au plus vite.

«- Allons-y, dans ce cas, déclara soudain James, avant de saluer rapidement les autres sorciers présents dans la salle.

-On vient avec vous, annonça Remus, Patmol sur ses talons.

-Rien ne vous y oblige, protesta aussitôt James.

-On rentre avec vous, insista simplement le lycanthrope. Molly, professeur Dumbledore. » les salua-t-il brièvement.

Sirius, sous sa forme canine, jappa, s'attirant les regards perplexes des autres occupants de la loge.

« Filez, vite ! intima Dumbledore en jetant un regard perçant à l'animal qui ne broncha pas, apparemment indifférent aux réprimandes silencieuses du vieux sorcier. On vous escortera jusqu'à l'arrière du stade, et là, on vous fournira un Portoloin. Je me charge de justifier votre départ précipité auprès de nos visiteurs. »

Harry se hâta à la suite de Remus et Patmol, ses parents à sa suite, sentant peser sur lui le regard intense du directeur de Poudlard. Une fois à la porte, il se retourna un bref instant, en profitant pour adresser un rapide geste de la main à l'intention de ses amis qui lui répondirent de la même façon.

« Allez viens, rentrons, lui glissa son père, posant une main sur son épaule en le rejoignant. Tu les reverras bientôt, crois-moi. »

L'adolescent se laissa entraîner hors de la pièce, puis dans l'escalier. Ils furent brièvement interpelés par les Aurors postés de l'autre côté de la porte donnant accès au reste du stade, mais les employés du Ministère les laissèrent passer sans plus de cérémonie, leur souhaitant un bon retour. Un troisième Auror surgit alors d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, l'air solennel.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous conduire jusqu'à la sortie, annonça l'homme. Alexander Anderson, se présenta-t-il brièvement face aux mines circonspectes de ses interlocuteurs. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous ferions mieux de ne pas nous éterniser, les joueurs arrivent. »

Le petit groupe obtempéra, se laissant entraîner, sans un mot, jusqu'à une sortie de secours, donnant sur l'arrière du stade, d'où s'élevait toujours les cris enthousiastes des supporters acclamant la victoire de leurs joueurs, étouffant presque les commentaires de Reynald Watson, alors qu'il présentait les joueurs qui avaient désormais rejoint la loge principale.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci, reprit alors l'Auror en tirant une brosse à cheveux édentée de l'une de ses poches. Il s'activera dans… deux minutes, ajouta-t-il en jetant un bref regard à sa montre. Alors ne tardez pas. » précisa-t-il en tendant l'objet usé à Remus.

Tous échangèrent un bref regard, alors qu'Alexander reculait vers la porte, puis tendirent la main, pour toucher l'objet sensé les ramener chez eux, Patmol mordant précautionneusement le manche de la brosse, à l'instant où le sort se déclenchait, les entraînant loin du stade, de l'Auror trop sérieux, de la foule et du bruit.

* * *

Ils réapparurent sur un trottoir obscur, à la limite du périmètre protégé, pour quiconque ne serait pas dans le secret, par le sortilège de Fidélitas. Mais eux, voyait déjà devant eux le petit muret, couvert de mousse, qui entourait la propriété, de part et d'autre du portail en bois blanc, on ne peut plus anodin, qui donnait l'accès à la courte allée en graviers, entourée de parterres de fleurs soigneusement organisés, qui menait au cottage, simple et parfaitement ordinaire, semblable à tant d'autres dans le quartier. Même sans les nombreuses protections magiques qui l'entourait, rien n'aurait pu laisser deviner qu'une famille de sorciers traqués par un mage noir revanchard, vivait désormais en ces lieux. Un Moldus, ou quiconque ne partageant pas le secret, n'aurait vu, en passant sur le trottoir, qu'une vieille construction abandonnée, à moitié en ruine et envahie par la végétation, dans un état de dégradation trop avancé pour que quiconque se risque à s'en approcher tandis que les protections magiques finissaient de garder les plus curieux à distance, assurant une sécurité quasi-absolue à ses habitants… tant que le secret demeurait bien gardé, évidemment.

Patmol trottina jusqu'au portail, prenant appui avec ses pattes avant sur la barre supérieure pour ouvrir le portail et se tourna vers Lily, l'air interrogateur, la queue battante. La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! soupira-t-elle, avant de sortir sa baguette et neutraliser brièvement les sorts qu'elle avait elle-même apposés sur le portail pour renforcer la protection de leur propriété en toutes circonstances. Satisfait ? »

Le chien noir aboya en réponse et saisit le verrou entre ses dents, ouvrant ainsi le portail. Cela fait, il se laissa retomber sur ses quatre pattes et poussa avec sa tête le battant qui pivota silencieusement sur ses gonds, libérant le passage. Satisfait, le chien noir jappa, et, jetant un coup d'œil entendu aux sorciers qui l'accompagnaient, il s'avança en trottinant dans le jardin, pénétrant dans l'enceinte protégé de la résidence secondaire où les Potter vivaient désormais, prenant la tête de leur petit groupe. Fermant la marche, Lily scella à nouveau le portail, réactivant ses sortilèges protecteurs avant de rejoindre son mari. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'embrassant brièvement sur le front, alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous la bâtisse.

«- Il ne se passera rien, murmura-t-il, de façon à n'être entendu que par elle. _Monsieur je décide tout pour tout le monde_ a juste voulu être prudent, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, sarcastique.

-Oui sûrement, soupira-t-elle en reportant son attention sur leur fils qui riait, devant eux, au comportement, on ne peut plus canin, de Patmol qui bondissait autour de lui en aboyant bruyamment. Nous serons vite fixés, dans tous les cas, je suppose. Si sa cicatrice…

-Il ne se passera rien, Lily, rétorqua James. Je suis prêt à parier que l'autre cinglé ne tentera rien dans l'enceinte du stade…

-Mais les Malefoy…

-Ne sont partis dès la fin du match que parce qu'ils ne supportent pas la défaite et qu'ils espéraient tout simplement que l'Angleterre l'emporterait sur la France… Ils sortent tous de Serpentard, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

Malgré ses inquiétudes, Lily esquissa un sourire à cette remarque.

«- Supposons… Il n'empêche…

-Tu réfléchis trop, mon ange, la coupa-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient le perron. Même si elle a été quelque peu abrégée, cette sortie a été agréable, et c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? ajouta-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse alors qu'ils rejoignaient les trois autres sur le seuil. Tu devrais pouvoir reprendre ton apparence humaine, maintenant, mon vieux. » reprit-il à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

Pour toute réponse, Patmol aboya et vint s'asseoir aux pieds de Remus, la langue pendante. Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les poils, les puces et les pattes pleines de boue restent dehors, Sirius. » lui rappela-t-elle en le fixant d'un air sévère.

Le canidé noir la fixa d'un air indigné et disparu dans un claquement sec.

« Des puces, moi ? » riposta-t-il, scandalisé qu'elle ait pu émettre une telle possibilité, dès qu'il eut reprit sa forme humaine.

Lily se passa de tout commentaire, se contentant d'esquisser un sourire moqueur, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

«- Je suis sûr que Véga et Hedwige ont plus de puces que moi, insista Sirius, en franchissant la porte à la suite du couple. Et pourtant, elles, elles peuvent rentrer…

-Faut-il vraiment te rappeler que ces chouettes ont une fonction réelle, elles ? » intervint Remus, entrant à la suite de Harry qui suivait, amusé, la discussion. Oh, très mature, se moqua-t-il alors que son ami lui tirait la langue en guise de réponse.

Un claquement sec coupa court à leur échange. A peine arrivée dans l'entrée, Twinkle s'inclina respectueusement devant le petit groupe.

« J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, Maîtres, lança-t-elle. Si vous voulez bien passer au salon, nous vous ferons servir un petit apéritif en attendant le dîner. »

James acquiesça machinalement, tout en verrouillant la porte d'entrée, renouvelant, à son tour, les sortilèges de protections qui y étaient apposés. Même si Harry était, lui aussi, parfaitement en mesure de neutraliser et de réactiver la plupart des enchantements auxquels recouraient ses parents, il les laissait généralement s'en charger eux-mêmes

« Très bien, nous y allons. Merci. » commenta le maître des lieux.

L'Elfe de maison s'inclina à nouveau et disparu aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, alors que le petit groupe rejoignait la pièce voisine.

* * *

« Bon, ceci dit, plus sérieusement, comment ça se passe avec Harry ? » s'enquit Sirius en se penchant par-dessus la table basse du salon, un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main, en fixant avec gravité son meilleur ami.

Après le dîner, l'adolescent s'était rapidement excusé, prétextant la fatigue lorsque sa mère s'en était étonnée, et répliquant, avec une irritation évidente, qu'il ne leur cachait rien lorsque son père avait voulu s'assurer qu'il ne cherchait pas, ainsi, à leur masquer une quelconque réaction de sa cicatrice.

« Ne craignez-vous pas qu'il revienne.., discrètement dirons-nous, écouter notre discussion ? » tenta Remus en jetant un regard entendu en direction de la porte.

James esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Aucun risque, Twinkle a récupéré discrètement la cape d'invisibilité, à ma demande. Je doute même qu'il s'en soit rendu compte pour l'instant. Mais, dans tous les cas, je la lui rendrais à la rentrée, lorsqu'il retournera à Poudlard, il lui trouvera toujours un usage là-bas. »

Sirius eut un large sourire à ces mots, amplifié par le regard soupçonneux que Lily adressa aussitôt à son mari.

«- Plus sérieusement, tout va bien, il ne pose pas particulièrement de questions, en dehors des actions de Voldemort.

-Il n'y a que lui pour se soucier de ce genre de détails, qui plus est en ce moment, se moqua Sirius. Il en a vraiment oublié l'essentiel…

-C'est justement pour cette raison qu'il nous faut marquer le coup, répliqua Lily. Il n'a jamais pu profiter de ses vacances jusqu'à présent, d'ailleurs… »

Un claquement sourd à l'étage coupa court à la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

D'un même mouvement, tous les quatre se levèrent précipitamment, alors que l'adolescent, dévalant déjà les marches de l'escalier, sautait les quatre dernières et se réceptionnait adroitement dans l'entrée avant même que les adultes aient rejoint la porte du salon.

« Harry, mais…

-Hedwige… où est Hedwige ? » s'exclama le concerné.

Les adultes échangèrent un regard perplexe, surpris par cette requête et sa fébrilité soudaine.

« Elle chasse, avec Véga, à cette heure, mais… »

L'adolescent grimaça, se passant la main dans les cheveux d'un air agacé.

« La cheminée, réalisa-t-il alors.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? s'inquiéta Sirius en le retenant par les épaules lorsqu'il chercha à contourner les adultes pour se glisser dans le salon.

-Après, cingla le concerné en tentant de se dégager. Mais je dois… Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net… Lâche-moi ! »

Notant le froncement de sourcil de Remus et l'expression soucieuse de Sirius, James tendit la main, la posant sur le front de l'adolescent. Celui-ci tenta à nouveau de se dégager, réalisant ce que son père cherchait à faire mais c'était sans compter sur son parrain qui resserra d'autant plus sa prise. Mais sa réaction fut suffisante pour le trahir, d'autant plus lorsqu'il grimaça, bien malgré lui, quand les doigts paternels effleurèrent sa cicatrice.

«- Tu avais dit que tu ne nous cachais rien, s'indigna aussitôt l'adulte.

-Et c'était le cas, grogna l'adolescent. Ca vient juste de se produire… Je veux juste m'assurer que Ron et les autres soient sains et saufs.

-Je contacte le professeur Dumbledore, déclara aussitôt Remus, se ruant vers la porte d'entrée sans plus attendre, suivit par Lily. S'ils sont encore au stade, il doit sûrement être avec les Weasley. »

Une fois les sortilèges levés par la jeune femme, le lycanthrope envoya son Patronus aux nouvelles, sous le regard exaspéré de l'adolescent, qui se reprochait à voix basse de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

Il se tut en notant le regard réprobateur des deux hommes restés près de lui et soupira.

« Ma cicatrice vient juste de se manifester, je ne sais rien de plus, je n'ai rien vu de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, je sais juste que Voldemort a fait quelque chose… Je te le jure. » ajouta-t-il en s'adressant tout particulièrement à son père.

Harry soutint sans mal le regard scrutateur de l'adulte, jusqu'à ce que Remus revienne, suivit par Lily, dès qu'elle eut renouveler les sortilèges de protections.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre sa réponse, ça ne devrait pas être très long, déclara-t-il en les rejoignant. Mais on ferait mieux de s'asseoir, tous ensemble, en attendant. »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils à ses mots, conscient qu'ils lui étaient tout particulièrement destinés, lui laissant entendre ainsi que les adultes ne le laisseraient pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.

«- Je ne vous ai rien caché, protesta-t-il, arrachant des sourires amusés aux adultes.

-Là n'est pas la question, mon chéri, rétorqua, posément, Lily en posant la main sur l'épaule de son fils. Il est juste préférable de rester tous ensemble en attendant la réponse du professeur Dumbledore, plutôt que de se morfondre chacun dans son coin. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa entraîner par sa mère jusqu'au canapé.

* * *

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Au prochain, vous découvrirez, enfin, les actions de Voldemort et en quoi cela influencera la suite de la fic ^^

Bonne soirée à vous et peut-être au prochain chapitre…

Ccilia


	5. Du changement en perspective

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je me décide ENFIN à mettre à jour cette fic après l'avoir non seulement négligée mais surtout après avoir sacrément galéré pour le formuler et l'écrire d'une façon assez conforme à mes plans, même si j'ai dû modifier la fin du chapitre (mais c'était la seule solution pour ne pas vous faire poireauter encore plus longtemps) ^^ Reste à voir si ça vous plaira ou non (même si les choses sont longues à se mettre en place, je devrais avoir moins de mal à coordonner mes chapitres lorsque je passerai aux choses sérieuses et à l'étape vraiment cruciale de cette fic…)

Bref donc, fraîchement terminé, voilà le chapitres chapitre de « Deux époques, un destin », la suite de « Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe »… Bon, évidemment, il est fortement conseillé d'avoir lu « Lorsque… » pour comprendre toutes les allusions liées à cette fic mais je pense que cette fic peut aussi se lire sans (je m'efforcerais de faire des rappel de toute façon, même pour ceux qui ont suivi « Lorsque », vu que ça date quand même un peu, ça ne peut pas faire de mal à personne ^^)

Sinon, cette fic, comme « Lorsque », ne tient compte que des 4 premiers tomes de la saga HP… donc tous les évènements des tomes 5, 6 et 7 n'ont aucune influence sur mes fics. Je me suis juste permise de reprendre le nom de Rufus Scrimgeour, en tant que Ministre de la magie succédant à Fudge ^^ Et, ah oui, pour des raisons pratiques, j'ai modifié la codification du langage « animagus », vu que sur Lorsque, les signes disparaissaient systématiquement à l'édition du chapitre…

Bref, d'autre part, _**disclaimer**_ : rien n'est à moi, sauf les personnages de mon invention que vous commencerez à découvrir dès ce chapitre, mais à l'auteur de la saga Harry Potter, à savoir JK Rowling.

Sur ce, assez de parlote et bonne lecture (j'espère), j'ai dû, déjà, remanier mon plan mais, au moins, ça me permettait de pouvoir enfin publier ce chapitre qui fait, déjà, trente pages ^^

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Du changement en perspective**_

Harry se passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille, et franchit la porte de la cuisine, réprimant à grande peine un bâillement. La nuit avait été courte pour les occupants de la résidence Potter. Il leur avait fallut attendre une bonne heure avant de voir arriver, enfin, un phénix argenté dans le salon. Le Patronus leur avait alors appris, de la voix même du vieux sorcier, au plus grand soulagement de l'adolescent, que les Weasley et Hermione étaient tous sains et saufs ainsi que les dignitaires anglais et français. Néanmoins, Dumbledore avait sollicité la présence de Remus mais aussi, plus surprenant, de Sirius sur le terrain, sans donner plus de détails.

Les deux concernés, vaguement surpris par cette requête, avaient rapidement pris congé de leurs amis pour satisfaire aux demandes du vieil homme et les Potter n'avaient, dès lors, plus eu de nouvelles, à l'exception d'un Patronus, envoyé par Remus, leur confirmant les propos du vieux sorcier, et leur précisant que la situation était sous contrôle. Des propos assez vagues mais qui ne furent guère étayés au cours de la nuit, au plus grand agacement des trois sorciers ainsi maintenus à l'écart.

Pénétrant dans la cuisine, Harry constata rapidement que ses parents, tous deux attablés, n'avaient pas dû avoir une meilleure nuit que lui. La tête entre les bras, son père ne prêtait aucune attention à la tasse qu'Andor avait déposée devant lui, et sa mère, le teint pâle, tapotait nerveusement la table du bout des doigts, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, ouverte de la cuisine, guettant visiblement l'arrivée de Véga, qui, comme tous les matins, leur apporterait l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette que le rapace brun récupérait chez Remus, les hiboux postaux du journal n'étant, évidemment, pas autorisés à franchir les protections entourant la propriété des Potter.

Le simple fait que sa mère ait laissé les Elfes faire la cuisine laissait entendre qu'elle avait, elle aussi, bien d'autres choses en tête.

« Bonjour. » lança-t-il distraitement.

Ses parents tressaillirent, visiblement surpris par son intervention, mais tous deux s'efforcèrent à lui sourire en l'apercevant, Lily se détournant ainsi de la fenêtre, James se redressant sur sa chaise.

«- Bonjour mon chéri, répliqua la jeune femme en se levant.

-Il n'y a pas eu de nouvelles ? »

Les adultes échangèrent un bref regard, l'air soucieux.

« Harry… est-ce vraiment nécessaire de commencer sur ce sujet de si bon matin ? soupira James en se pinçant l'arête du nez, au dessous de ses lunettes. Tu ne pourrais pas…je ne sais pas… avoir des sujets de préoccupations plus… appropriés à ceux d'un garçon de ton âge ? »

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils.

«- Un garçon de mon âge, hein ? ironisa-t-il. Parce que tu en connais beaucoup toi, de personnes de mon âge qui font l'objet des lubies meurtrières d'un mage noir psychopathe frustré par la vie ?

-Mais raison de plus pour penser à autre chose quand tu en as l'occasion, mon chéri, intervint Lily. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, te torturer les méninges de bon matin n'y changera rien… »

Harry se rembrunit.

«- Facile à dire, si je n'avais pas été voir ce match…

-Voldemort aurait peut-être lancé, malgré tout, cette attaque. Personne ne savait que tu y serais, à l'exception d'un nombre restreint de personnes. D'ailleurs… »

Véga franchit alors, dans un bruissement de plumes, la fenêtre ouverte, et se posa sur le dossier de la chaise la plus proche, portant le tant attendu exemplaire du jour de la Gazette. Probablement surprise par l'agitation qui suivit son arrivée dans la pièce, la chouette ébouriffa ses plumes sombres mais tendit, malgré tout, la patte à ses maîtres. James s'empara aussitôt du rouleau, sous le regard scrutateur de son épouse et de son fils.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, regrettant qu'Hedwige n'aie pas été chargée de cette tâche. Dans ce cas là, il aurait pu compter sur la primeur de l'information contenue dans ce journal, au lieu de devoir attendre passivement d'en savoir d'avantage. Mais il n'eut guère longtemps à patienter, son père déposant bien en évidence le journal sur la table, à la vue de tous, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui cacher la vérité, malgré les propos échangés auparavant.

L'adolescent s'approcha de la table et fronça les sourcils en découvrant la une de la Gazette.

« Attaque meurtrière et intrigue politique. » lut-il à voix basse, son regard se posant déjà sur la photographie, en noir et blanc qui s'étendait en dessous du gros titre.

La marque des Ténèbres, signature caractéristique des exactions de Voldemort et ses partisans, brillait dans le ciel, au dessus du stade, diffusant son éclat sinistre sur les frêles silhouettes des sorciers paniqués qui courraient en contre bas alors que d'autres tentaient de riposter aux attaques ennemies, des sorts fusant de toute part, disparaissant à l'une ou l'autre des extrémités de la photo.

Harry s'intéressa ensuite à l'article qui décrivait l'attaque, le parcourant rapidement du regard, ne s'attardant guère sur les formulations alambiquées du journaliste pour détailler les évènements, ni sur les témoignages plus ou moins douteux de sorciers « préférant conserver leur anonymat » et les pseudos théories du complot avancées par un dénommé Gustave Gébonton.

« _Malgré la réactivité des Aurors chargés de sécuriser le stade, l'arrivée de renforts du Ministère, et l'évacuation rapide des dignitaires français et britanniques venus assister au match, le pire n'a pu être évité. En plus des quelques blessés recensés à cette heure, dont certains ont nécessité un transfert à Sainte Mangouste, nous sommes au regret de déplorer le décès d'une jeune française, Gwenaëlle Dupuis, la nièce de la représentante de l'Ambassade britannique en France, venue assister au match avec sa famille…_ »

Harry leva les yeux du journal, mal à l'aise. Même s'il ne la connaissait pas particulièrement, et qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait une très bonne impression lors de leur bref échange, son décès l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle s'était trouvée à quelques sièges de lui, dans les tribunes, elle ne faisait qu'assister à un match de Quidditch avec ses proches… et elle ne rentrerait jamais plus chez elle, parce que Voldemort avait trouvé opportun d'agir ce soir-là, parce que lui, Harry, avait été vu sur les lieux.

Car, quoi qu'en dise ses parents, l'adolescent restait persuadé que le mage noir avait orchestré cette attaque en s'attendant à le trouver sur place. Cette jeune fille serait sûrement en vie s'il n'était pas venu voir le match lui aussi et s'il avait été moins égoïste, faisant passer son divertissement personnel devant la sécurité des milliers de sorciers venus, eux aussi, présents dans le stade ce soir-là.

Il ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément, les doigts crispés sur le bord de la table. Un bras passa autour de ses épaules.

« Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, mon chéri. »

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se ravisa en rencontrant le regard soucieux de sa mère. Personne, pas même ses parents, ne pouvaient comprendre sa culpabilité croissante à la perspective de toutes ces victimes innocentes qui avaient juste eu le malheur de se trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, perdant la vie pour satisfaire la soif de destruction d'un mage noir revanchard, déterminé à détruire le sorcier qui lui avait, trop souvent, échappé. Voldemort était prêt à tout, même à tuer quiconque se trouverait sur son chemin. Il l'avait déjà prouvé par le passé.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, résigné. Visiblement satisfaite, la jeune femme resserra un peu plus sa prise, l'attirant à elle. L'adolescent hésita un bref instant, partagé entre des sentiments plus contradictoires les uns que les autres mais se laissa finalement faire, s'abandonnant lentement dans l'étreinte maternelle. Ses parents avaient assez de soucis comme ça sans avoir à gérer, en plus, ses états d'âmes. Mieux valait leurs laisser croire qu'il avait, bel et bien, laissé tomber l'affaire.

Il leva brièvement les yeux, rencontrant ainsi le regard de son père qui haussa les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu. De toute évidence, il conservait, non sans raison, des réserves quant à la soudaine capitulation de son fils.

Un claquement sec les fit tous sursauter. Harry s'écarta vivement de sa mère alors que le Phénix, un rouleau de parchemin dans le bec, se posait lourdement sur le dossier d'une des chaises, ébouriffant son plumage écarlate.

« Hé, Fumseck. » s'exclama l'adolescent.

L'oiseau laissa tomber la missive dont il était chargé et le salua d'un trille joyeux. Harry sourit largement et effleura le plumage luisant de l'animal qui inclina la tête sous ses doigts. Encore une chose qui n'avait pas changé, depuis son séjour dans le passé : Fumseck lui était toujours aussi dévoué.

James récupéra le rouleau, l'ouvrit et en prit rapidement connaissance, fronçant les sourcils.

« Réunion ce soir, annonça-t-il en se tournant vers son épouse.

-Et moi ? s'enquit aussitôt l'adolescent, une moue sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Tu es, je cite « prié de rester ici » car il s'agit « d'une réunion d'adultes ». »

Harry laissa entendre un reniflement moqueur.

« Ben voyons… Ceci dit, l'inverse m'aurait étonné. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'étais pas habitué à ce qu'on parle de moi dans mon dos…»

Ses parents échangèrent un regard.

« Vous allez y aller ? » s'enquit l'adolescent.

Son père haussa les épaules.

« Il faudra bien. »

Harry grimaça, réfléchissant déjà aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui : utiliser la cape pour s'y rendre discrètement ? Dumbledore le repèrerait rapidement. Prendre un des passages secrets ? Il lui faudrait d'abord se rendre à Pré-au-Lard et il n'avait pas encore appris à transplaner. Recourir à la poudre de cheminette ? Leur propre cheminée n'était connectée au réseau qu'à de très rares occasions. Et quant à accompagner, quand même, ses parents, cela ferait que conforter le vieux sorcier dans l'idée qu'ils feraient mieux de lui confier, à lui, sa formation, et ce n'était pas le moment d'aggraver la situation, déjà tendue.

Fumseck laissa entendre un trille impatient, attendant visiblement leur réponse.

«- Bon… dans ce cas, je pense que j'en profiterais pour tenter de déchiffrer ce fichu grimoire.

-Tu as finis tes devoirs ? s'enquit sa mère en rédigeant rapidement une réponse au dos de la lettre apportée par le phénix.

-Presque, grommela l'adolescent en réprimant son envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il ne me restait pas plus d'un mois de vacances pour les faire. »

Lily secoua négativement la tête, visiblement exaspérée, avant de remettre le feuillet parcheminé à Fumseck qui ébouriffa ses plumes écarlates et disparu aussitôt.

«- Ce n'est pas une raison pour attendre le dernier moment pour les faire, observa-t-elle patiemment en jetant un regard réprobateur à son mari. Qu'est-ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

-Euh…les potions ? répliqua l'adolescent en songeant à son devoir sur la goutte du Mort-Vivant. L'histoire de la magie, la divination… »

Sa mère laissa entendre un soupir exaspéré.

«- En gros, tu n'as quasiment rien fait pour l'instant. Et bien, nous savons déjà comment tu vas occuper ta journée, mon chéri…

-Ca ne peut pas attendre ? protesta aussitôt l'adolescent en jetant un regard, en quête de soutien, à son père.

-Oh non, ça ne va pas attendre, trancha sa mère en fusillant du regard son mari qui s'apprêtait à intervenir. Après tout, tu es sensé, aussi, profiter de ces vacances pour améliorer tes facultés et acquérir un maximum de connaissances… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

«- J'en sais déjà bien plus que la plupart de mes camarades de classe en matière de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, maman, rappela-t-il.

-On a toujours quelque chose à apprendre, rétorqua-t-elle en s'assombrissant soudain. Et ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il te faudrait améliorer… »

James posa la main sur le bras de son épouse, la coupant dans son élan.

« Là n'est pas la question, pour l'instant, Lily, objecta-t-il calmement. En tout cas, Harry, si tu as besoin d'un avis extérieur pour tes devoirs, n'hésite pas. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, la mine sombre, conscient de ne pas pouvoir échapper à la corvée des devoirs de vacances plus longtemps, surtout s'il voulait pouvoir consacrer une partie de la soirée au vieux grimoire.

* * *

Harry leva les yeux du _plus grand secret de Poudlard_ en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer fort peu discrètement. Apparemment, la réunion ne s'était pas particulièrement bien passée. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient de l'entrée, lui confirmant ainsi que ses parents s'étaient encore accrochés avec Dumbledore. L'adolescent soupira en songeant que ses parents s'efforçaient de tenir tête au plus grand sorcier de l'époque, tout simplement à cause de lui.

Harry hésita un instant puis referma le grimoire, le remettant machinalement à sa place habituelle, et rejoignit la porte de sa chambre. Il l'eut à peine entrouverte que les propos de ses parents l'intriguèrent encore plus.

« Mais franchement, de quoi se mêle-t-elle, celle-là ? Pour qui se prend-elle pour s'occuper de nos affaires ? »

_Elle_ ? Harry haussa les sourcils et s'avança discrètement dans le couloir. De qui pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

«- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Lily, mais…

- Mais quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'avoir, déjà, Dumbledore sur le dos, il faut qu'elle vienne aussi y mettre son grain de sel.

- Je te comprends parfaitement, mais…

- Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez à faire avec ses propres enfants, elle se sent obligée, en plus, de contester nos décisions concernant Harry.

-Lily, tu…

-Sept enfants ne lui suffisent donc pas ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle cherche, à tout prix à s'accaparer du nôtre ? Harry est mon seul et unique enfant, je ne la laisserai pas me le prendre, ni elle ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, alors que je viens juste de le retrouver. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, troublé, en réalisant à qui sa mère faisait allusion. De toute évidence, Mrs Weasley s'était rangée du côté du vieux directeur de Poudlard, provoquant ainsi l'ire de sa mère.

«- Personne ne nous le prendra, Lily, intervint, posément, James. Quoi qu'il advienne, quelques soient ses décisions et peu importe la tournure que prendront les évènements, Harry sera toujours notre fils et rien ni personne ne pourra le contester.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais… »

De toute évidence, ses parents s'éloignaient. Pour ne rien perdre de la discussion, le jeune homme s'avança silencieusement dans le couloir.

« Nous ne pouvons pas empêcher Molly d'avoir les intérêts de notre fils à cœur. Depuis qu'il est à Poudlard, il a toujours pu compter sur les Weasley, Molly l'a toujours considéré comme un membre de leur famille et c'était probablement ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux, vu ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent chez… ta sœur. »

Lily renifla dédaigneusement.

«- Je ne conteste pas ce qu'elle a pu faire pour Harry par le passé, répliqua-t-elle, plus calmement. Bien au contraire, je lui suis reconnaissante de l'avoir accueillie chez eux, de lui avoir accordé autant d'attention mais… J'aimerai juste qu'elle comprenne que, nous aussi, nous avons ses intérêts à cœur et que nous respecterons toujours ses choix, à lui, et que, vu le contexte actuel…

-Oui, je reconnais que le moment n'était pas particulièrement bien choisi pour en remettre une couche, mais elle ne pensait pas à mal, j'en suis convaincu. Et elle ne s'attendait clairement pas à une réaction aussi virulente de ta part. » ajouta James, une nuance moqueuse dans la voix.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sa mère ne s'était quand même pas disputée avec Mrs Weasley, quand même ? Ce différent entre le professeur Dumbledore et ses parents commençait à prendre des proportions démesurées… Mais comment arranger les choses sans donner raison au vieux sorcier ? Lui tenait, quoi qu'il advienne, à rester chez lui pour les vacances, et profiter un peu du retour de ses parents dans sa vie… Mais il ne tenait pas à ce que ses parents se fâchent avec le reste de l'Ordre, et encore moins avec les Weasley, à cause de sa décision.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Harry se trouvait à nouveau seul chez lui, ses parents s'étant, une fois de plus absentés, en réponse à un courrier de Dumbledore. A plat ventre sur son lit, le jeune homme tourna une nouvelle page de « mille herbes et champignons magiques », à la recherche d'inspiration pour son devoir de potions, et soupira. Réalisant qu'il venait de lire trois fois de suite le même paragraphe sur la belladone sans en retenir le moindre mot, il claqua le livre, le jeta négligemment sur sa table de chevet et se mit sur le dos, fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

Et dire que, pendant qu'il était là, seul, perdu dans ses pensées, les adultes devaient, une fois de plus, parler de lui à son insu… Il ferma brièvement les yeux, agacé, puis les rouvrit brutalement, mû par une inspiration subite. Il se redressa sur son lit et récupéra vivement sa baguette magique, posée sur sa table de chevet. Après une brève hésitation, il ouvrit la malle au pied de son lit et en sortit un vieux parchemin qu'il déplia sur son lit.

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises. » marmonna-t-il.

La Carte du Maraudeur s'anima aussitôt sous ses yeux, les traits d'encre délimitant le château se déployant sur la surface parcheminée. D'un rapide coup d'œil il eut non seulement la confirmation que ses parents se trouvaient bel et bien à Poudlard mais, surtout, il obtint leur localisation exacte.

« Parfait. Méfait accompli. » lâcha-t-il distraitement avant de replier l'item magique et le ranger sans plus de cérémonie.

Ce détail réglé, il quitta la pièce, glissant sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, en songeant déjà à la meilleure façon de se rendre à Poudlard sans recourir aux voies magiques traditionnelles.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait ni transplaner (encore eut-il fallut qu'il sache déjà se déplacer de cette manière) ni recourir au réseau de cheminées, Poudlard et la demeure familiale étant, tous deux, soumis à des protections similaires, que cela lui prendrait trop de temps en s'y rendant à balai et qu'il était hors de question qu'il recourt à un Portoloin, la seule solution qui lui restait était de recourir au Magicobus, mais ce n'était pas sans risque. Il avait de forte chance d'être reconnu par les employés du bus magique et il souhaitait, avant tout, ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Après tout, il n'était pas sensé sortir de chez lui, et encore moins en douce. Mais c'était la seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant… A moins que…

* * *

Une atmosphère tendue régnait dans la grande salle. Les quatre tables où, en temps normal, les élèves prenaient leurs repas, avaient disparues, amplifiant l'impression de grandeur qui émanait habituellement de la pièce au plafond enchanté. A la place, une trentaine de chaises avaient été installées, en demi-cercle, face à l'estrade où était dressée la table des professeurs. Tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour la scène qui se déroulait devant eux, de sorte que personne ne vit, ou n'entendit, la porte s'ouvrir.

« Combien de temps tout cela va-t-il encore durer ? »

Les adultes se figèrent, pris au dépourvu par cette intervention soudaine. Lentement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers la porte et quelques murmures s'élevèrent parmi les membres de l'Ordre qui n'étaient pas impliqués dans la confrontation qui se déroulait devant eux. L'attention générale se reporta bien vite sur la silhouette qui se tenait, droite et assurée, sur le seuil de la salle, indifférente au fait qu'il venait d'interrompre une réunion importante, classée secrète. Sous le coup de la surprise, Remus, bouche bée, en relâcha même sa prise sur Sirius (qui s'apprêtait à prêter main forte à son meilleur ami) qui, de toute façon, semblait avoir perdu toute envie belliqueuse.

« Harry… »

L'adolescent, l'air grave, s'avança dans la pièce, les yeux fixés sur les sorciers qui se livraient, jusque là, à une joute verbale des plus animées, sans prêter la moindre attention aux nombreux regards braqués sur lui.

«- Potter, vous n'avez rien à faire là, grogna Rogue en esquissant un rictus dédaigneux, légèrement en retrait du directeur.

- Reste en dehors de ça, toi, riposta aussitôt James en fusillant du regard son ennemi de toujours. Harry…

- Désolé de m'imposer de la sorte, lança l'adolescent en rencontrant le regard agacé de Dumbledore en s'interposant entre ses parents et lui. Mais j'ai estimé qu'il était grand temps de mettre certaines choses au clair. »

Murmures circonspects dans l'assemblée.

« Après tout, j'ai crû comprendre que j'étais concerné par vos réunions, reprit Harry sans quitter des yeux le directeur de Poudlard. Par conséquent, j'apprécierai d'avoir mon mot à dire sur ce sujet et, surtout, que mon opinion soit réellement prise en compte… »

Le vieux sorcier haussa un sourcil mais Harry avait déjà repris la parole, l'empêchant de répondre.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous vous chamaillez encore pour ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Pendant que vous perdez du temps à vouloir régler, en vain, cette question, Voldemort gagne en puissance et ne cesse de semer la terreur sur la Grande-Bretagne. »

Rogue haussa les sourcils, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

« Elle est belle, la résistance aux troupes de Voldemort ! reprit l'adolescent, indifférent aux propos, plus ou moins discrets qui se firent entendre dans l'assemblée des sorciers présents dans la pièce à la suite de son intervention. Au lieu de mettre en place des actions concrètes contre lui, vous vous disputez pour des détails futiles que je pensais déjà réglés, et j'en ai assez de vous voir vous disputer de la sorte alors qu'il y a des problèmes bien plus importants à résoudre. »

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers le vieil homme. Celui-ci l'observait, l'air grave.

« Professeur Dumbledore, je vous remercie de vous soucier autant de ma formation et de vouloir m'aider à acquérir les meilleures armes pour pouvoir, un jour, faire face à Voldemort comme il se doit. Mais rien ne m'empêche d'y travailler durant l'année, quand je serais à Poudlard. D'autant plus que, même chez mes parents, je peux déjà y travailler et me former dans ce but. J'y prends peut-être même plus de plaisir que j'ai enfin l'impression qu'on tienne compte de mon opinion. »

Le sorcier le fixa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune sans répondre. Bien qu'Harry ne lui en laissa guère l'opportunité, se tournant déjà vers les Weasley.

« Mrs Weasley, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tout ce que vous avez pu faire pour moi ces dernières années. Vous m'avez toujours accueilli chaleureusement, vous m'avez souvent hébergé, aidé et soutenu. J'ai toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir à passer du temps avec vous tous et j'apprécie que vous vous souciez ainsi de mon bien-être. Mais, maintenant, j'ai la possibilité de passer du temps avec mes parents et c'est peut-être ce dont j'ai le plus besoin en ce moment. »

Harry parcouru l'ensemble de la salle du regard, étudiant les différentes expressions, clairement visibles sur les visages de chacun.

« Certains me trouvent sûrement immature ou inconscient, pourtant, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laissez décider plus longtemps de ma vie à ma place, et sans prendre en compte mon avis. Je n'ai plus dix ans et je pense avoir déjà une bonne connaissance de la façon de faire de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi, j'apprécierais qu'on respecte un peu mes choix, pour changer, et que vous cessiez d'en faire un sujet d'Etat. J'ai choisi, de ma propre initiative, de rester avec mes parents pendant les vacances et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Alors, à vous de me donner les moyens de me former convenablement sinon je me débrouillerais avec les moyens du bord. »

* * *

« Pas mal, Harry. » lança joyeusement Sirius.

L'intervention du jeune homme avait provoqué un véritable tollé, obligeant Dumbledore à abréger la réunion. Il avait rapidement donné congé à la plupart des personnes présentes, à l'exception du couple Potter qui s'était vu prié de rester un moment tandis que Remus et Sirius avaient instamment été chargés de raccompagner Harry chez lui. Cette décision lui avait arraché un sourire désabusé, puisque, de toute évidence, le directeur craignait de le voir revenir plus ou moins clandestinement s'il lui demandait de rentrer seul, ou seulement en compagnie de Sirius.

« Tu as fait fort en débarquant ainsi en pleine réunion. »

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

«- Ca n'avait rien de compliqué…et j'en avais vraiment assez de toutes ces bêtises.

- Même si je pense que, sur le fond, tu avais parfaitement raison et le droit de le faire, intervint posément Remus, tu aurais pu procéder autrement. Débarquer ainsi au beau milieu d'une réunion sensée être secrète n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose à faire. »

Harry ricana.

« Ben voyons, mes parents partent en faisant une tête d'enterrement, ce qui m'a laissé supposer qu'une réunion était prévue, et, en cette période de l'année, je ne voyais qu'un seul endroit suffisamment discret et protégé pour accueillir un rassemblement pareil, autrement dit Poudlard. »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard entendu et Sirius acquiesça distraitement.

« Et…pourrait-on savoir comment tu es entré ? Même si je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de vouloir entendre la réponse. » commenta Remus.

Harry esquissa un sourire énigmatique, ce qui valut un nouvel échange de regard, amusé cette fois, entre les deux anciens Maraudeurs.

«- James a une mauvaise influence sur toi, Harry, plaisanta Sirius.

- Oh, il n'est pas le seul, à mon avis, objecta Remus en adressant un regard lourd en sous-entendu à son ami. Tu es passé par la Cabane Hurlante ?

- J'y ai pensé, au début, avoua l'adolescent. Mais, finalement, j'ai fait plus simple. Surtout que je ne voyais pas comment me rendre rapidement à Poudlard, sans avoir à recourir aux moyens de déplacements habituels. J'ai juste sollicité une… aide intérieure.

- C'est-à-dire ?

-Dobby s'est fait un plaisir de passer me voir ici quand je l'ai appelé. Je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait m'amener à Poudlard, il a un peu rechigné sur le coup mais il a finit par accepter quand je lui ai dit que je devais juste y rejoindre mes parents. Du coup, il m'a conduit directement dans le hall d'entrée et voilà… En contrepartie, je lui ai promis de passer le voir en cuisine dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, quand j'aurai repris les cours.»

Il y eut un bref silence.

«- En tout cas, même si tu n'aurais pas dû être là, et que cet elfe de maison n'aurait jamais dû t'aider à venir ici en douce, je pense que ton intervention aura donné à réfléchir à certains, commenta Remus.

- Si seulement, soupira Harry. Ce n'est pas en se disputant pour quelque chose comme ça, alors que ma décision est déjà prise, qu'on pourra s'organiser pour combattre Voldemort. »

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard.

« Qu'ON pourra s'organiser ? intervint posément Remus. Je dirais plutôt que NOUS pourrons nous organiser… jusqu'à ce que, TOI, tu sois prêt à lui montrer ce qu'il en coûte d'ennuyer un Potter. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire entendu en voyant que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à répliquer, visiblement irrité par le début de sa phrase.

* * *

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées. Tous trois avaient rejoint la propriété des Potter et Remus avait finit par s'assoupir sur le canapé du salon. Harry, lui, était incapable de tenir en place, regardant fréquemment sa montre, sous le regard amusé de Sirius.

« Ca ne les fera pas rentrer plus vite, tu sais. Sans oublier que tu vas finir par faire un trou dans ce tapis avec tes allers retours incessants. » le taquina-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Harry le fusilla du regard et se laisse tomber sur le canapé, l'air las. Mais il n'y resta pas longtemps, se relevant une minute plus tard. Sirius secoua la tête, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, mais se leva, malgré tout, d'un bond, en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, alors que l'adolescent se tournait vivement vers la porte.

« Harry ! »

Lily fit irruption dans la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres et serra son fils contre elle, à la plus grande surprise de ce dernier.

«- J'en déduis que ça c'est bien passé ? s'enquit Sirius, à l'attention de son meilleur ami lorsque celui-ci franchit à son tour, le seuil de la pièce.

-En tout cas, l'échange s'est bien fini. Bien que l'intervention fortuite d'Harry aie, au début, plutôt joué en notre défaveur, Dumbledore a finit par admettre qu'il avait eu tort de nous forcer ainsi la main et que Harry avait au moins raison sur un point : nous devons rester unis face à Voldemort. »

L'adolescent laissa entendre un reniflement dédaigneux et se dégagea de la prise de sa mère.

«- Il était temps, lâcha-t-il. Donc, si je comprend bien, il va arrêter de vous persécuter pour que je travaille avec lui.

-Tout du moins, tant que tu seras ici… et dans la mesure où tu ne t'amuseras pas, une fois de plus, à quitter les lieux en douce, bien sûr. » répliqua son père en esquissant un sourire moqueur.

Harry baissa les yeux.

«- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça mais…

-Mais ton intervention a au moins eu le mérite de faire réfléchir ce bon vieux Dumby, le coupa, une nuance amusée dans la voix, Sirius.

-Néanmoins, tu n'y couperas pas, une fois à Poudlard… » conclut James sans prendre la peine de relever la remarque de son meilleur ami.

L'adolescent acquiesça distraitement.

«- Donc, ça c'est bien passé ?

- Mieux qu'on aurait pu l'espérer en tout cas, répliqua Lily. Et si allait discuter de tout ça ailleurs, et laisser Remus dormir tranquillement ? ajouta-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil entendu au lycanthrope assoupi sur le canapé.

- A mon avis, il pourrait y avoir un tremblement de terre qu'il ne se réveillerait pas pour autant, plaisanta Sirius. Ces temps-ci, il a un sommeil très lourd…

- Ce n'est pas un raison, trancha la jeune femme. Il a besoin de repos, alors laissons-le en profiter. » conclut-elle en quittant la pièce.

Après un bref échange de regard et un haussement d'épaules de son mari, les deux anciens Maraudeurs et Harry l'imitèrent, la rejoignant dans la cuisine, où Andor s'affairait aux fourneaux.

«- Il faudra vous contenter des restes, déclara l'elfe en les voyant rentrer. Mrs Lily semblait penser qu'un encas serait bienvenu.

-Ca sera parfait, Andor, assura James en souriant, alors que tout le monde prenait place autour de la table. Quoi qu'il en soit, pourrait-on savoir, Harry, comment tu t'y es pris pour nous rejoindre à Poudlard ? »

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel, alors que Sirius secouait la tête d'un air amusé.

* * *

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait aller sur le Chemin de Traverse que le mois prochain ? » s'étonna Harry, désormais parfaitement réveillé.

Une semaine était passée, à la plus grande surprise de l'adolescent qui semblait avoir perdu toute notion du temps écoulé. Suite au compromis passé avec le directeur de Poudlard, ses parents lui avaient imposé des séances quotidiennes d'exercices visant à améliorer sa concentration et améliorer sa rigueur. Lui qui avait tendance à agir à l'instinct, sur un coup de tête, se voyait ainsi contraint de méditer longuement et de se soumettre à des exercices qui lui demandaient une réflexion et une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même et de sa magie, de sorte qu'il ressortait de ces séances épuisé, mais, surtout, frustré. Les échanges de regard qu'il surprenait, lors de ces séances, entre ses deux parents, renforçaient encore son agacement, et chacun de ses échecs ne faisait qu'accroître le temps consacré à chacune de ces leçons. Et, comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la résistance que lui opposait _le plus grand secret de Poudlard_ n'aidait pas à améliorer son humeur, de sorte qu'il avait finit par jeter le vieux grimoire dans sa malle. Mais tout ceci, cumulé au temps passé sur ses devoirs, faisait qu'il n'avait même pas vu le mois de juillet arriver à son terme.

Ce matin-là, il s'était levé de bonne heure et avait eu la surprise de découvrir, posée sur la table, à son attention, l'habituelle lettre de Poudlard, contenant la liste d'effets qu'il lui faudrait acheter pour la rentrée. Sa mère lui avait alors annoncé qu'ils iraient, dans l'après-midi, faire les achats correspondants, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait annoncé un peu plus tôt dans le mois.

«- Puisque tu as déjà reçu ta lettre, autant s'en occuper dès maintenant, non ? commenta-t-elle posément, en portant sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Dumbledore est déjà prévenu, de toute façon, et a pris les mesures qui s'imposaient.

- Mais…

- Sans compter que cela te fera une pause bienvenue. Ces derniers temps ont été durs pour tout le monde mais tout particulièrement pour toi. »

Harry fit la moue, mais se passa de commentaire, reportant son attention sur la liste de fournitures scolaires posée devant lui.

«- Je suppose que je ne reverrai pas mes amis de sitôt, dans ce cas.

-Ca risque d'être un peu court pour organiser une sortie groupée d'ici cet après-midi, concéda-t-elle. Mais, si c'est ce qui te dérange dans l'affaire, dis-toi que tu auras bientôt l'occasion de les voir, tes amis. » conclut-elle avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

L'adolescent soupira.

«- On ne pourrait pas y aller un autre jour, au moins, comme ça, on serait au moins tous les trois, non ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que Dumbledore était déjà informé et avait approuvé la sortie, répéta patiemment la jeune femme. Sans compter qu'on sera plus discrets à deux, et que ton père avait déjà quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que ça te dérange d'y aller avec ta pauvre mère. »

Harry leva vivement la tête, sourcils froncés.

« Bien sûr que non, protesta-t-il. C'est juste que… »

Sa mère sourit légèrement et se leva.

« Ca contrarie tes projets, je le comprend bien, mon chéri. Mais c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire, commenta-t-elle en lui serrant brièvement l'épaule en passant à sa hauteur. Mange, ça va refroidir. » conclut-elle en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier, avant de quitter la pièce.

L'adolescent la suivit du regard et attendit qu'elle ait disparu de sa vue avant de se frapper le front de la main.

« Idiot ! » se fustigea-t-il à voix basse.

* * *

Harry soupira, les mains dans les poches, observant distraitement les vitrines des boutiques les plus proches avant de jeter un regard agacé en direction du sorcier vêtu d'un imperméable beige qui discutait avec sa mère depuis déjà trois bonnes minutes, depuis qu'il les avait interceptés à la sortie de l'Apothicaire. Un des trois Aurors, envoyés par le Ministère, du moins c'est ce que supposait l'adolescent. Harry sourit, désabusé, en songeant que ces types auraient été beaucoup plus discrets, dans la masse des sorciers qui cheminaient sur l'allée principale, sans le pardessus qu'ils portaient. Il en était là dans ces réflexions quand deux étranges créatures surgirent de la foule compacte en couinant bruyamment.

Lorsqu'elles passèrent à sa hauteur, Harry eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il s'agissait de deux hybrides de phoque et de pingouin, ce qui donnait un mélange des plus surprenants, poursuivis par une fillette aux nattes blondes qui surgit, à son tour, de la foule :

« Survivor ! Batman ! Revenez ici ! » cria-t-elle, s'attirant les regards sceptiques des passants les plus proches.

Harry eut un sourire face à cette animation plus qu'inhabituelle, alors que la petite fille, qui devait avoir un peu moins d'une dizaine d'année, traquait, sans relâche, les deux boules de poils et de plumes qui semblaient décidés à ne pas se laisser rattraper.

Le jeune homme les suivit des yeux, vaguement amusé par le comportement des deux petites créatures, quoi qu'elles soient. Il jeta un bref regard à sa mère, toujours en grande conversation avec l'employé du Ministère. Les deux adultes avaient marqué une brève interruption aux cris de la fillette mais, ne constatant aucune menace immédiate, l'Auror repris aussitôt la discussion. Les deux créatures et la petite fille disparurent à nouveau dans la foule de sorciers qui s'affairaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Presque aussitôt, deux autres personnes, les bras chargés de paquets, firent irruption sur les lieux, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un passage.

«- Ex ! Reviens ! cria l'une d'elle, aussi blonde que la fillette qui venait de passer.

- Quelle idée aussi de l'avoir laissée emmener ces trucs-là, grogna la jeune fille brune qui l'accompagnait.

- C'était soit les pingouins-phoques soit Téra alors… »

Le reste de ses propos échappèrent à l'adolescent alors qu'elles s'éloignèrent rapidement, à la suite de la dénommée Ex. Harry haussa un sourcil : Comme quoi, même dans le monde de la magie il pouvait y avoir de curieux individus. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention vers sa mère, quelque peu agacé par la présence de l'Auror. Et, à en croire l'attitude de sa mère, il n'était pas le seul à trouver la situation un peu lourde. Il n'avait aucune idée des propos que les deux adultes échangeaient mais la conversation semblait plaire de moins en moins à Lily qui répondit sèchement à l'homme qu'il n'avait qu'à s'occuper de ses affaires. Sur ce, elle prit rapidement congé du sorcier et rejoignit son fils qui réprima un sourire soulagé : ils allaient enfin reprendre leurs achats.

«- Désolée pour l'attente mon chéri, s'excusa-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient rapidement du sorcier en imperméable dont le regard pesa longuement sur eux, même s'il ne tenta pas de les interpeler à nouveau.

- Pas de problème, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rien de bien important, des futilités. Les nouvelles lubies du Ministre de la Magie entre autre. Je ne sais pas comment James fait pour supporter ce genre d'abrutis toute la journée. » conclut-elle.

Harry sourit.

« Papa tente encore de négocier la réhabilitation de Sirius, alors ? »

Lily acquiesça, l'air grave.

«- Il en a fait une affaire personnelle, confirma-t-elle. Mais comme ni le Ministère ni Sirius ni lui ne veut faire de concession sur la question, ça risque de durer longtemps.

-Ca, c'est clair, reconnut l'adolescent. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne reste plus que Fleury et Bott, non ?

-En effet, et quand ça sera fait, on pourra faire un tour au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch, si tu veux. »

Pris au dépourvu par cette suggestion, l'adolescent haussa les sourcils et jeta un regard en coin à sa mère qui rit légèrement à cette remarque.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas adepte de ce sport que je devrais te refuser d'y aller.

Harry grimaça. Même si, effectivement, il se serait plus facilement attendu à une telle proposition de la part de son père, qui partageait sa passion pour ce sport, que de sa mère, il s'était surtout attendu, vu les circonstances, à ce qu'ils ne s'attardent pas plus que nécessaire. Jusqu'à présent (à l'exception de son voyage temporel), il avait toujours fait ses achats avec ses amis mais c'était la première fois qu'on accordait autant d'attention à son bien-être et ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir. En plus des arrêts indispensables à ses achats scolaires, ils étaient ainsi passé par Pirouette et Badin, la ménagerie Magique (où il avait racheté du Miamhibou pour Hedwige et Véga), le glacier (où Florian lui avait servit un de ces sundae qu'il avait si souvent savourés lors de son séjour au Chaudron Baveur avant sa troisième rentrée à Poudlard) et voilà que sa mère lui proposait aussi, de faire un détour par le magasin de Quidditch.

Il revint à la réalité en atteignant la porte de la librairie où il devait acheter ses manuels scolaires.

* * *

Alors qu'il parcourait distraitement les rayonnages, à la recherche de la section consacrée aux Sortilèges, Harry heurta violemment une autre personne qui perdit l'équilibre et bascula en arrière.

«- Oh pardon, désolée, je ne vous…, s'excusa aussitôt l'adolescent en s'avançant, gêné, en lui tendant la main dans l'intention de l'aider.

-Ce n'est rien, jeune homme. » rétorqua posément le sorcier, ignorant son geste, pour s'agripper, après une brève hésitation, à l'étagère pour se remettre debout, ses lunettes, aux verres sombres, de travers sur son nez.

L'homme, assez âgé, tassé par les années, atteignait à peine l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Il redressa distraitement ses lunettes qui, songea Harry, dénotaient quelque peu à l'intérieur d'une telle boutique, faiblement éclairée.

« Les jeunes ont toujours tellement d'énergie à dépenser, marmonna le vieil homme en se retournant vers les rayonnages, ses doigts parcourant les reliures des livres exposés là. Ils ne profitent pas assez des choses de la vie et du temps présent. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, vaguement agacé par ces propos moralisateurs, et allait reprendre sa recherche, lorsque quelque chose, dans les gestes du sorcier, capta son attention. Au lieu de regarder les tranches des livres, l'homme se contentait de les toucher, s'attardant parfois sur des reliefs des couvertures. Troublé, le jeune homme réalisa que son interlocuteur était, semble-t-il, aveugle, ce qui expliquerait également les lunettes noires et la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas accepté sa main : il ne l'avait pas refusé par fierté mais parce qu'il n'avait, certainement pas du voir son geste.

L'homme cessa sa recherche et tourna la tête vers l'adolescent qui le fixait, quelque peu gêné.

« Je peux vous aider à quelque chose, jeune homme ? »

Harry secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité, intrigué par le fait que son interlocuteur aie deviné qu'il l'observait, au lieu de chercher ses livres.

« Euh, non… En fait, je me demandais si moi, je ne pouvais pas vous aider à… »

L'homme secoua la tête et leva les yeux au plafond.

«- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis privé d'un de mes sens que je suis incapable de me débrouiller seul, lâcha-t-il. Je suis peut-être aveugle mais mes autres sens en sont d'autant plus affinés. Quel livre cherchez-vous ?

- Euh…

- Allons, jeune homme, je n'ai pas toute ma journée devant moi.

- Euh, le livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau sept, de…

-Miranda Fauconnette, l'interrompit, impatiemment l'homme, en fronçant les sourcils, l'air songeur, avant de reprendre son tâtonnement des ouvrages entassés devant lui. Excusez-moi. » ajouta-t-il en se déplaçant le long des étagères, en arrivant à hauteur du garçon qui le fixait, sceptique.

Tout en s'écartant pour le laisser passer, Harry observait la façon dont ses doigts, tremblotant légèrement, parcouraient la tranche des livres, parcourant le moindre détail, la moindre irrégularité sur la surface qu'il étudiait.

« Ah, voilà. »

Le vieux sorcier, triomphant, tira de l'étagère le grimoire qu'il avait ainsi palpé et le tendit à l'adolescent qui écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le titre de l'ouvrage qui s'étendait sur la couverture.

«- C'est exact, c'est… Euh, merci, lâcha-t-il, trop surpris.

-Ce n'était pas grand-chose, rétorqua son interlocuteur en esquissant un geste désinvolte de la main. Les apparences étant souvent trompeuses, il ne faut pas toujours se fier qu'à sa vue pour juger les gens, ou une situation. Les humains possèdent cinq sens, qui sont tous là pour guider au mieux nos décisions. Si je ne m'abuse, vous semblez avoir le privilège de tous les posséder, alors n'hésitez pas à vous en servir. Si je peux me permettre, j'ajouterai ceci à mon conseil : l'intuition peut avoir, également, un rôle important dans les actions quotidiennes, alors n'hésitez pas à la questionner lorsque vous faites face à une situation difficile ou lorsqu'un choix ardu s'offre à vous. »

Harry haussa, une fois de plus, un sourcil, ignorant comment il devait interpréter ses propos et, surtout, en s'interrogeant sur la raison pour laquelle il lui tenait un tel discours.

«- Harry ?

- J'arrive ! s'exclama l'adolescent, trop ravi d'avoir enfin une excuse pour mettre fin à cette rencontre troublante. Je dois y aller… Merci pour le livre et…pour vos… conseils. »

Le vieil homme acquiesça distraitement, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« N'oubliez pas, affinez et exploitez toujours vos cinq sens et votre intuition au lieu de vous fier uniquement à ce que vous voyez. » conclut-il alors que l'adolescent s'éloignait de lui.

Harry rejoignit sa mère au comptoir, où le gérant faisait l'inventaire de leurs achats.

«- Désolée, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à trouver le manuel pour le cours d'enchantement, lâcha-t-il en déposant ledit ouvrage sur la pile qui lui était destinée, à côté de trois autres grimoires, à la couverture plus ancienne et ouvragée. Tu t'es pris de la lecture ? plaisanta-t-il en désignant la deuxième pile.

- J'avais besoin d'approfondir certaines choses, et je pense y trouver matière à réflexion. »

Harry réprima une moue sceptique. Décidément, tous semblaient s'être donné le mot pour lui tenir des propos nébuleux.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

De retour chez eux, la première chose qui interpela l'adolescent fut le silence qui régnait dans la maison familiale. Twinkle les accueillit dans l'entrée, s'inclinant respectueusement.

«- Le jeune maître et Mrs Lily désirent-ils quelque chose ? s'enquit-elle.

-Ca ira, merci, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Je dépose mes affaires, annonça Harry en filant déjà vers l'escalier. Et je reviens. »

Lily n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que son fils avait déjà disparu de sa vue. Elle secoua la tête, d'un air amusé, et se tourna vers l'elfe de maison.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? »

La créature magique eut un large sourire et acquiesça, ses oreilles pointues se balançant à ce geste.

«- Parfaitement, Mrs Lily.

-Tant mieux. Je regrette juste que Sirius aie eu raison sur ce coup… » conclut-elle avant de suivre l'elfe en cuisine.

* * *

Harry venait de déposer ses affaires sur sa malle, dans l'intention de les y ranger ultérieurement, jusqu'à ce qu'une violente douleur lui traverse le torse, lui arrachant une exclamation surprise alors qu'il titubait, se retenant au lit, les doigts crispés sur la couverture.

* * *

_Des pas précipités résonnaient sur le sol pavé de la ruelle sombre. Un souffle court accompagnait sa course, et son ombre s'étira sur le mur le plus proche lorsque la silhouette, menue, passa devant un lampadaire, en tournant dans une autre rue. Faisant écho à ses propres pas, ceux de ses poursuivants semblaient se rapprocher, achevant d'affoler d'avantage leur cible qui accéléra, s'efforçant d'ignorer le point de côté qui lui barrait les côtes._

_«-La voilà !_

_-Rattrapez-la, ne la laissez pas filer ! » _

_La jeune fille laissa entendre un hoquet horrifié, alors qu'un sort écarlate fusait au dessus d'elle, s'écrasant sur le mur, à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Paniquée, elle tourna dans la première ruelle qui s'offrait à elle et, resserrant sa cape sombre autour d'elle, elle se dissimula dans l'ombre du premier perron qu'elle trouva, se fondant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Ses poursuivants passèrent droit devant eux en hurlant et en aboyant des propos qu'elle ne pouvait saisir, alors que son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il semblait se répercuter jusque dans ses tympans. L'une des silhouettes sombres se figea à l'entrée de la ruelle. L'adolescente se pressa d'avantage contre le battant et s'efforça à conserver une immobilité parfaite, malgré les tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps._

_« Réfléchis, réfléchis. » songea-t-elle._

_L'homme s'engagea, lentement dans la ruelle obscure, ses pas se rapprochant inexorablement de son refuge, la faible lueur émise par sa baguette le précédant. Il marqua une brève halte et reprit sa marche. La jeune fille, la gorge nouée par la peur, retint sa respiration, les yeux écarquillés._

_« Si seulement… » _

_Une pensée subite s'imposa à elle. Elle murmura aussitôt, récitant précipitamment la seule formule qui pourrait la sortir de ce mauvais pas. L'homme, encagoulé, apparut dans son champ de vision, sa baguette pointée vers lui, à l'instant où une lueur dorée l'enveloppait. Elle disparue, sous le cri rageur de son poursuivant._

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Les yeux écarquillés par l'étrange vision qu'il venait d'avoir, le souffle court, il porta machinalement la main à son torse, à l'endroit exact où sa médaille était dissimulée sous son t-shirt. Il grimaça en sentant, sous ses doigts un trou dans le tissu, résultat du bref instant où la breloque s'était soudainement échauffée, lui laissant craindre le pire pour sa peau, douloureuse. Il secoua la tête, priant silencieusement pour ne pas hériter d'une cicatrice supplémentaire, et pour que l'item magique ne réitère pas une telle action trop souvent.

Il inspira et se redressa, filant dans la pièce voisine pour étudier au mieux les dégâts. Planté devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il retira son t-shirt et la chaine d'or et plissa les yeux en découvrant sa peau, rougie et boursoufflée, là où elle avait été exposée à la médaille familiale, à nouveau froide entre ses doigts.

« Mais c'est pas vrai. » marmonna-t-il avant de prendre un gant de toilette qu'il trempa abondamment dans l'eau froide, avant de l'appliquer sur la brûlure.

A défaut de guérir la blessure, cela avait au moins le mérite de soulager sa peau meurtrie. Maintenant d'une main le gant, il reporta son attention sur son reflet dans la glace, cherchant à comprendre la raison pour laquelle, sa médaille avait réagit de la sorte. D'habitude, elle chauffait lorsqu'un danger quelconque le menaçait, lui… Alors pourquoi, en plus de le brûler plus cruellement que jamais, le bijou lui avait-il transmis une telle vision ?

Il revoyait la jeune fille courir, tentant, en vain, de semer ses poursuivants. Il avait ressentit son angoisse, comme si c'était la sienne, alors qu'elle sentait l'un des hommes s'approcher lentement, inexorablement, de l'endroit où elle s'était réfugié, visiblement sûr de la trouver. Puis elle avait prononcé un sort dont la formule lui était totalement étrangère et elle s'était volatilisée.

Un coup discret, frappé à la porte de sa chambre, l'arracha à ses réflexions.

« C'est ouvert, j'arrive dans une minute. » s'exclama-t-il en jetant le gant dans le lavabo, avant de récupérer son t-shirt, désormais troué, et sa médaille.

Sortant de la salle de bain, son t-shirt serré contre lui, il eut la surprise de découvrir Andor sur le seuil.

«- Excusez-moi, Maître Harry mais je…euh…voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Oui, tout va bien, ne t'en fait pas, rétorqua le jeune homme en jetant son t-shirt sur le lit.

-Mrs Lily vous fait dire que vous êtes attendu au salon, annonça l'elfe, alors qu'il ouvrait son armoire, pour pouvoir se changer.

-Vraiment ? Qui ça ?

-Je…je ne sais pas, Maître Harry. Votre mère m'a juste chargée de vous transmettre l'information. Et maintenant que c'est fait… je ferais mieux de retourner en cuisine. »

Harry lui jeta un regard en coin, par delà la porte de l'armoire, juste à temps pour la voir s'incliner et disparaître. L'adolescent haussa les sourcils, déconcerté, et reporta son attention sur le contenu du meuble. Lorsqu'il avait, pour la première fois, mis les pieds en ces lieux, il avait eu la surprise de découvrir l'armoire pleine de vêtements à sa taille, bien différents de ceux qu'il avait toujours portés, lorsqu'il n'était pas en uniforme scolaire. Lui qui avait toujours récupéré les vieilles fripes, difformes et bien trop grandes pour lui, de son cousin, il bénéficiait désormais d'une garde-robe adaptée à sa taille et, surtout, à son goût.

Il s'empara du premier t-shirt qu'il trouva et l'enfila à la hâte. Après une brève hésitation, il récupéra la chaîne d'or et la remis à son cou, la dissimulant machinalement sous son t-shirt, espérant que la médaille ne réitère pas son étrange réaction. Cela fait, il se décida enfin à quitter sa chambre. Des propos étouffés étaient échangés dans le salon, alors qu'il rejoignait ladite pièce. Même s'il ne pouvait en saisir le sens ni définir avec exactitude leur appartenance, cela confirmait effectivement les dires d'Andor.

Il venait de franchir la porte lorsque…

« SURPRISE ! »

Pris au dépourvu, Harry recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, alors qu'il se retrouvait entouré d'une quinzaine de personnes. Il avait eu tant d'autres choses à penser, depuis le début des vacances qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le mois de juillet prenait fin ce jour-là. Evidemment, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait guère eu de raison d'attendre une quelconque marque d'attention de la part de sa « famille » à l'occasion de son anniversaire, les Dursley se gardant bien de le lui souhaiter. Et si, durant ses séjours à Privet Drive, il comptait les jours le séparant de la rentrée, du jour où il retournerait enfin à Poudlard, il n'avait eu ni le temps ni la moindre raison de donner suite à ce rituel estival depuis qu'il était avec ses parents.

Une claque amicale dans le dos l'arracha à ses réflexions.

«- Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir, hein ? Avoue ! lança gaiement Sirius qui se tenait à présent près de lui.

- De quoi ? La claque ou la fête ? »

Son parrain le gratifia d'un large sourire.

« J'avais dit à tes parents que tu ne t'y attendrais pas… Même nos petites réunions clandestines ne t'ont pas mis la puce à l'oreille… »

Harry fronça les sourcils à ces mots. Effectivement, il n'avait même pas envisagé que ses proches se réussissent à son insu pour préparer quelque chose d'aussi anodin que son anniversaire alors qu'une guerre faisait rage. L'absence inexpliquée de ses parents, quelques temps plus tôt, lui revint à l'esprit. Alors, ce jour-là… ?

Il fut poussé sans ménagement plus avant dans la pièce, le ramenant à la réalité du moment, alors qu'il se retrouvait entouré de ses proches. Remus, Sirius, Hermione, les Weasley, Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid (qui occupait, à lui seul, une bonne partie de la pièce), Neville et, bien sûr, ses parents se tenaient à présent dans le salon, richement décoré pour l'occasion. De toute évidence, la paix était définitivement revenue au sein de l'Ordre (ou, tout du moins, tous avaient momentanément mis de côté leurs différents), s'unissant pour fêter, tous ensemble, son anniversaire.

«- Alors, mon vieux, tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ? s'exclama Ron en le rejoignant, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-On n'avait jamais véritablement eu l'occasion de fêter ton anniversaire, tous ensemble, jusqu'à présent, renchérit Hermione, l'air ravi.

-Du coup, quand ton père nous a proposé de prendre part à cet anniversaire surprise…

-On n'a pas hésité un seul instant.

-Et on a même…

- Contribué à la décoration. »

Fred et Georges venaient de les rejoindre, aussi enthousiastes l'un que l'autre.

« Et puisqu'on t'a sous la main… Bon anniversaire, Harry. » lancèrent-ils en chœur en le gratifiant, chacun de leur côté, d'une bourrade amicale.

Le concerné, coincé entre les jumeaux, eut un sourire, se remettant lentement de sa surprise.

« Merci les gars. »

Ceux-ci repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés

«- Bon anniversaire, mon chéri, lui souffla alors une voix familière avant de l'étreindre brièvement.

-J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas de t'avoir mis à l'écart de ces préparatifs. » ajouta James, une moue moqueuse aux lèvres.

Harry se tourna vers ses parents, souriant largement, sous l'attention générale.

« Je ne sais pas, rétorqua-t-il en feignant de réfléchir à la question. Je pourrai assister aux prochaines réunions de l'ordre si je vous pardonne ? »

Les adultes levèrent les yeux au ciel. Derrière eux, Sirius ricana et Remus secoua la tête, amusé.

« Faut pas rêver, mon gars. Cela ne relève pas de nos prérogatives, désolé. »

L'adolescent haussa les sourcils, sans se départir de son expression réjouie.

«- Plus sérieusement, je ne m'attendais pas à tout ça mais… je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu. » conclut son père en échangeant un regard avec son épouse avant d'entraîner leur fils vers la table, chargée de plats divers et d'une véritable montagne de paquets aux emballages chatoyants.

* * *

Et voilà pour le troisième chapitre. Au prochain, la fin des vacances et la rentrée à Poudlard… les choses vont commencer à vraiment bouger ^^

Bonne soirée à vous et peut-être au prochain chapitre…

Ccilia


	6. Une vie normale ou presque

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre même si j'ai sacrément galéré pour le formuler et l'écrire d'une façon assez conforme à mes plans, même si j'ai dû modifier, une fois encore, la fin du chapitre (mais c'était la seule solution pour ne pas vous faire poireauter encore plus longtemps), d'autant plus que j'avais prévu de publier ce chapitre fin juillet -_- Du coup, je le termine plus tard que prévu mais, comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais :D Reste à voir si ça vous plaira ou non… Ceci dit, les choses sérieuses vont bientôt commencer (et l'action qui va avec)… J'attend avec impatience le prochain chapitre, d'ailleurs…

Bref donc, fraîchement terminé, voilà le quatrième chapitre de « Deux époques, un destin », la suite de « Lorsque les Maraudeurs deviennent plus qu'un mythe »… Bon, évidemment, il est fortement conseillé d'avoir lu « Lorsque… » pour comprendre toutes les allusions liées à cette fic mais je pense que cette fic peut aussi se lire sans.

Sinon, cette fic, comme « Lorsque », ne tient compte que des 4 premiers tomes de la saga HP… donc tous les évènements des tomes 5, 6 et 7 n'ont aucune influence sur mes fics. Je me suis juste permise de reprendre le nom de Rufus Scrimgeour, en tant que Ministre de la magie succédant à Fudge ^^

Mis à part ça, je vous remercie tous pour vos _**reviews**_. J'ai répondu à tous ceux pour qui c'était possible (les reviews « invités » ne laissent guère la possibilité de répondre, malheureusement) et j'espère que ma fic continuera à vous plaire.

Bref, d'autre part, _**disclaimer**_ : rien n'est à moi, sauf les personnages de mon invention, mais à l'auteur de la saga Harry Potter, à savoir JK Rowling.

Sur ce, assez de parlote et bonne lecture (j'espère), j'ai dû, déjà, remanier mon plan mais bon… Ce ne sera pas la première fois (ni la dernière à mon avis ^^)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Une vie normale… ou presque**

« Je pensais à quelque chose… »

Assis en tailleur sur le canapé, Harry ouvrit les yeux, surpris par cette interruption soudaine. En temps normal, son père s'arrangeait pour qu'un silence complet règne dans le salon lorsqu'il lui imposait ces séances, désormais quotidiennes, de méditation.

Il leva un regard interrogateur l'adulte, négligemment assis sur le bras dudit canapé.

« Oui, désolé d'avoir interrompu ta concentration, mais… »

L'adolescent renifla dédaigneusement.

« De toute façon, ça ne rime à rien. C'est à se demander comment j'ai fait pour trouver ma forme animale, lorsque vous m'avez appris à devenir un Animagus… Même si tu as fortement influencé Phantôme, pour le décider à se révéler à moi, si je ne m'abuse. » marmonna-t-il en jetant un regard entendu à son père.

James fronça les sourcils puis esquissa un sourire.

« Disons que je n'ai fait qu'accélérer les choses. De toute façon, il t'était destiné, il aurait bien finit par venir à toi, à un moment ou à un autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, puisque nous parlons d'Animagi… Nous parvenons à communiquer mentalement sous nos formes animales, on est d'accord là-dessus, non ? »

Harry plissa les yeux, se demandant où son père voulait en venir.

«- Et ?

-Et je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas reproduire ce cas de figure sous nos formes humaines, un peu comme quand je t'aidais… en tant que « Voix », précisa James en mimant les guillemets. Sauf que cela marcherais dans les deux sens.

-Pour que tu t'amuses à débouler dans mes pensées dès que ça t'arrange ? ironisa l'adolescent, en repensant à certaines des interventions impromptues de son père lorsqu'il le guidait sans intervenir directement, au cours de son séjour dans le passé. Sans façon.

-Je ne me le permettrais pas, assura l'adulte. Je le faisais exprès, je l'avoue, puisque je suivais la plupart de tes gestes, vu ma… situation de l'époque. Mais là, ça serait différent. Et, si cela s'avérait possible, on pourrait, ainsi, communiquer entre nous à l'insu de tous…

-Encore faudrait-il que ça marche, justement, rappela, judicieusement, le garçon.

-Et que tu arrives déjà à gérer ta concentration. »

Harry grimaça.

«- Si tu commençais par ne pas m'interrompre quand j'essaie de le faire, ça marcherait sans doute mieux.

- Oh, bonjour la mauvaise foi. Je ne t'ai interrompu qu'UNE fois en plus d'un mois… »

L'adolescent voulu répliquer mais se renfrogna et garda le silence. Au cours des deux dernières semaines, son père avait, effectivement, fait en sorte de ne jamais perturber ses exercices de concentration, attendant toujours que l'adolescent, à bout de patience, les rompe en premier.

« En parlant de progression, tu t'en sors avec le grimoire ? »

Son fils le fusilla du regard.

«- Tu as reconnu toi-même qu'il ne révélerait pas si facilement ses secrets…

-J'en déduis que tu n'as pas avancé depuis la dernière fois ? »

Harry grinça des dents, n'appréciant pas que son père insiste ainsi sur ses échecs successifs. Certes, _le plus grand secret de Poudlard_ n'avait pas quitté la malle, depuis qu'il l'y avait jeté, agacé par la résistance que lui opposait continuellement le grimoire, mais il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la langue employée pour rédiger le texte qu'il avait finit par lui révéler. Si le livre continuait à se défendre de la sorte, il était aussi près de résoudre le mystère qu'il contenait que de voir les Canons de Chudley gagner le prochain championnat national.

« J'essaie de me concentrer. » grogna-t-il, fermant à nouveau les yeux.

Le rire moqueur de son père lui laissa entendre qu'il n'était pas dupe, quant à sa vaine tentative pour changer discrètement de sujet. Néanmoins, malgré ses airs bravaches, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Trop de choses le tracassaient, s'imposant continuellement à son esprit, parasitant ainsi ses efforts pour, justement, le vider : La vision de Voldemort projetant, une fois de plus, de le tuer. La rencontre du vieil aveugle sur le Chemin de Traverse. Bleuenn Delgrange qui, à l'heure actuelle, devait sûrement pleurer la mort de sa cousine. Le désaccord, le concernant, qui avait jeté un froid au sein de l'Ordre. Les tracas qu'il apportait, malgré tout, à ses proches…. Après tout, même s'ils se défendaient du contraire, Harry avait bien conscience que ses échecs répétés ne faisaient que renforcer la pression qui pesait sur ses parents quant à sa formation magique. Tout cela, cumulé, compliquait donc grandement les capacités, déjà restreintes, du garçon à se concentrer, et augmentait, du même coup, sa frustration.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, laissant échapper un cri rageur.

« J'y arrive pas ! Ca ne sert à rien ! »

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Et si tu faisais une pause ? »

Harry renifla dédaigneusement.

« Tu n'es pas en état de réussir quoi que ce soit, Harry, insista, posément, James, indifférent à l'humeur massacrante de son fils. Tu as tes limites, comme tout le monde, et tu as été soumis à une pression très importante ces derniers temps, avec toutes ces histoires. Allez, viens. »

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard dubitatif mais concéda à se lever et à suivre son père hors du salon.

* * *

Un rire enthousiaste échappa au jeune homme. Le vent lui fouettait avec violence le visage, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux, alors qu'il se plaquait d'avantage contre son balai qui, semblant n'attendre que ça, fila de plus belle vers le sol dans un piqué vertigineux et libérateur.

A la plus grande surprise de l'adolescent, son père l'avait conduit dans une clairière, dans un bois isolé, derrière la propriété. Là, James esquissa un geste négligé avec sa baguette et deux balais surgirent devant eux, posés bien en évidence sur le sol. Harry haussa les sourcils, surpris. James eut un sourire moqueur, en récupérant les deux objets magiques.

« Eh, je n'étais pas le meilleur en Métamorphose pour rien, commenta-t-il en riant, en lui remettant son balai. Le récupérer à ton insu n'était qu'une formalité, le dissimuler à ton regard en était une autre, mais le plus dur, au final, était de trouver une raison valable de t'emmener ici. »

L'adolescent esquissa une grimace sarcastique, son balai à la main.

«- Tu as changé mon Eclair de feu en un vulgaire caillou ?

-Tu parles, c'était la pierre la plus classe du coin, avec de belles gravures enflammées rouge et or… Et c'est tout ce qui te chiffonne dans cette affaire ? ironisa l'adulte.

-Je me serais plus attendu à ce que ce soit Sirius qui mette le nez dans mes affaires que toi mais… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des choses à vous cacher. Il n'y a que mes effets scolaires dans cette malle.

-On en reparlera le jour où je te ramènerai le sous-vêtement de ta dernière conquête. »

Harry manqua s'étouffer à ces mots.

«- Tu n'oserais pas ? Quoi que, à la réflexion… Enfin, de toute façon, il faudrait d'abord que je sorte avec quelqu'un…

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? »

Le jeune homme adressa un regard lourd en sous-entendu à son père.

«- Dois-je vraiment répondre à cela ?

-Je vois surtout que tu es d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui… C'est justement pour ça que je pense que voler un peu te fera le plus grand bien. »

Et, effectivement, dès qu'il avait enfourché son balai et pris son envol, Harry avait, momentanément, mis de côté ses sombres réflexions, comme si tous ses soucis étaient restés sur le sol dont il se rapprochait rapidement. Revenant à la réalité et au piqué auquel il se livrait, il redressa in extremis son balai, effleura le sol de ses pieds et remonta en chandelle, sous le regard amusé de son père qui le rejoignit peu après dans les airs.

* * *

_Prostrée contre un mur décrépi, dans une pièce sombre et malodorante, la jeune fille sanglotait, le visage enfouit entre ses mains. La seule source de lumière provenait de la lueur émise par sa baguette, entre ses mains tremblantes, et révélait les cheveux blonds comme les blés de la jeune fille, maculés de tâches sombres, ainsi qu'une fine ligne sinueuse qui courrait autour de son poignet gauche, découvert._

_« Que tout s'arrête ! Merlin, que tout s'arrête ! » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots._

_Elle renifla, le corps parcourut de violents tremblements, accusant le coup des derniers évènements alors qu'elle se redressait légèrement. Tout était arrivé si vite. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, rien… Elle se laissa aller, abattue et épuisée, rejetant la tête contre le mur froid derrière elle, les yeux clos. Un cri de désespoir s'échappa de sa gorge, ses traits fins se contractant, alors que les dernières heures s'imposaient à son esprit avec violence, en des flashs intenses et cruels. La pression était trop forte, bien trop forte pour ce qu'elle pouvait humainement supporter. Elle était seule, désormais. Seule avec son fardeau, son désespoir et sa douleur._

_Sa main droite retomba négligemment sur le sol, orientant, bien malgré elle, différemment sa baguette toujours allumée, la lueur qu'elle émettait vacillant un instant avant de se refléter sur le liquide, d'un rouge sombre, qui couvrait le sol autour d'elle, se projetant sur un des corps inconscients qui gisaient à moins d'un mètre d'elle._

_La porte pivota soudainement sur ses gonds, la faisant sursauter. Résignée, elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se tournant dans cette direction, son regard se posant sur la sombre silhouette qui se détachait désormais sur le seuil, en contre-jour par rapport à la lumière qui éclairait la pièce voisine._

_Une pulsion soudain envahit la jeune fille, un instinct qui la poussait à se lever, à faire face, quoi qu'il advienne, à accueillir la mort en face. Mais au lieu d'obéir à cette réaction instinctive, elle plaqua ses mains au sol, dans le liquide encore tiède qui couvrait les dalles. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête, plus rien ne la retenait en ce bas monde. Elle murmura inconsciemment dans un souffle à peine audible. Elle grimaça en réponse à la vive douleur qui parcouru son poignet, alors qu'un bruissement feutré se faisait entendre autour d'elle. _

_« Garde le contrôle, ne te laisse pas dépasser. » songea-t-elle, puisant dans ses dernières ressources pour maîtriser la puissance qui croissait, à l'insu de l'ennemi, s'insinuant sur le sol et le long des murs._

_A ce jour, elle n'avait recourut qu'à deux reprises à cette invocation à la fois sublime et effrayante. A chaque fois, cela s'était mal terminé et elle n'y avait réchappé que de peu. Mais, aujourd'hui, peu lui importaient les conséquences, elle voulait juste en finir et entraîner l'ennemi à sa suite si elle le pouvait. Si elle résistait, en cet instant, au pouvoir qui menaçait de la submerger, ce n'était que dans l'intention de réduire au maximum les chances de survie de la silhouette de destruction qui s'avançait, lentement, vers elle._

_« Encore, encore. » s'exhorta-t-elle._

_Ce faisant, elle pensa à sa mère, assassinée sous ses yeux, huit ans plus tôt. A sa grand-mère maternelle qui l'avait, depuis, élevée et formée et qui avait succombé à ses blessures, un mois plus tôt, malgré les efforts de la jeune fille pour la soigner. Mais aussi au dernier membre de sa famille, un lointain cousin, dont sa grand-mère lui avait avoué l'existence peu avant d'expirer. Celui-ci vivait, selon elle, en Grande-Bretagne. Elle n'avait jamais eu, et n'aurait jamais, l'occasion de connaître._

_Elle sentit ses dernières résistances s'effondrer, telles les bases branlantes d'un château de cartes. Un grondement sourd retentit autour d'elle._

_« J'ai échoué. » réalisa-t-elle alors qu'elle perdait tout contrôle face à la puissance de la magie qu'elle avait sollicité._

_Une dernière pensée s'imposa à son esprit, alors qu'elle s'effondrait, vidée de toute énergie._

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_Tout ce qui l'entourait vola en éclat, une souffrance sans pareille parcouru son corps, l'oppressant, l'étouffant, elle se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet… puis la libération. Enfin._

* * *

Harry se réveilla d'un bond, le souffle court, les yeux écarquillés et le front douloureux. Une odeur de bois brûlé lui chatouillant les narines.

« C'est pas vrai. » grogna-t-il.

Il se redressa vivement sur son lit, et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Sa médaille irradiait, projetant une vive lueur dorée qui l'obligea à fermer les yeux sous le coup. L'odeur de brûlé s'intensifia. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre le feu à sa chambre. Il glissa la main sous son oreiller, se saisit de sa baguette et coupa court à toute éventualité en arrosant copieusement le contenu du tiroir. Lorsqu'il se risqua à rouvrir les yeux, la breloque luisait faiblement au fond du tiroir détrempé qui fumait légèrement.

« Ca commence à bien faire, ces histoires. » marmonna-t-il en éclairant sa chambre d'un mouvement négligeant de la main.

Cela fait, il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se passa les mains sur le visage, tout en réfléchissant au rêve étrange qu'il venait de faire et qui avait, une fois de plus, provoqué une curieuse réaction à la médaille familiale. Par chance, cette fois, il ne l'avait pas eu sur lui, sinon, il en aurait été quitte pour une nouvelle brûlure. La jeune fille, a supposé qu'il s'agisse de la même que celle de sa précédente vision, un mois plus tôt, se trouvait en mauvaise posture et passablement désespérée. Elle avait voulu en finir… mais avait visiblement échoué, perdant le contrôle de la puissance magique qu'elle avait sollicité en dernier recours. Qui était-elle ? Il l'ignorait mais elle s'était, une fois de plus, trouvée en mauvaise posture. Et sa médaille réagissait à chaque fois… Pourquoi ?

Il soupira, fixant le sol d'un air absent. Finalement, il tendit la main, récupérant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Il les glissa sur son nez puis se leva. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, écartant brièvement les rideaux, pour ne voir rien d'autre que l'obscurité qui enveloppait les lieux. La masse dense des nuages qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel nocturne, masquait l'éclat des étoiles et de la lune, contribuant ainsi à rendre la nuit plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Convaincu de ne pas pouvoir fermer l'œil de sitôt, le jeune homme traversa sa chambre, dans l'intention de faire, discrètement, un tour en cuisine. Il se glissa silencieusement dans le couloir et descendit précautionneusement l'escalier. Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, il traversa le hall et se figea en réalisant qu'une lueur filtrait par la porte, entrebâillée, de la cuisine. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris. De toute évidence, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas dormir, ce soir. Alors qu'il s'approchait, lentement, de la pièce, il perçut des éclats de voix étouffés. Tendant l'oreille, il surprit une partie de la conversation.

«- Et s'il ne s'en sortait pas ?

-Lily…

-On ne peut pas exclure cette possibilité, et tu le sais. Et si Voldemort…

-Lily, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce dont il est capable. Il en a les moyens… As-tu déjà oublié tout ce qu'il a fait, à Poudlard ?

-Bien sûr que non, nous avons tout fait pour ne pas l'oublier, mais…

-Aie confiance en lui. Harry possède plus de ressources que n'importe quel sorcier de son âge, voir même bon nombre de sorciers plus âgés. Jusqu'à présent, il s'est toujours tiré des situations auxquelles il a été confronté, aussi défavorables soient-elles.

-Jusqu'à quand, James ? La chance finit par tourner, tu le sais… »

Harry se mordit les lèvres à cette pensée. De toute évidence, sa mère craignait de le voir échouer, lorsqu'il se retrouverait confronté à Voldemort. Ses piètres performances des dernières semaines étaient-elles à l'origine de ses inquiétudes ?

Une chaise bougea dans la pièce voisine, suivit du bruit feutré de vêtements.

«- Je ne veux pas le perdre, James.

-Ca n'arrivera pas. C'est toujours dans les situations les plus désespérées qu'il s'en tire le mieux, et je suis convaincu que la suite me donnera raison. »

Le silence s'ensuivit. Harry tourna les talons et regagna sa chambre, troublé. Ses parents semblaient très partagés quant à ses chances de s'en sortir face à Voldemort. Si son père était convaincu qu'il s'en tirerait, sa mère, elle, semblait craindre le pire. Restait à savoir auquel des deux la suite des évènements donnerait raison… Il inspira, se laissant tomber à plat dos sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

* * *

_Une haute et lourde porte de chêne se dressait devant lui, surmontée d'une arche massive sculptée et ornée d'étranges symboles et de pierres précieuses qui miroitaient à la lueur de sa baguette. L'immense tapisserie qui couvrait le mur du fond, dans la crypte, derrière l'autel principal, sur lequel lui était apparu, surgissant de nulle part, le vieux grimoire qui détenait entre ses lignes le plus grand secret de Poudlard. Le crépitement des flambeaux fichés aux murs de la salle. Les bannières des quatre maisons qui encadraient l'accès aux chambres funéraires respectives des fondateurs de l'école. Les formes argentées de ses parents, près du gisant de Godric Gryffondor. Dumbledore, tout sourire, qui, en compagnie de Fumseck, l'avait chargé de remettre à Lily un paquet soigneusement emballé._

* * *

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux, surpris par ses visions fugitives liées à la crypte, dissimulée dans la forêt interdite et dont le seul accès était jalousement gardé par le nid des Acromantules. La protection du centre névralgique de Poudlard était principalement assurée par ces redoutables gardiennes, dissuadant efficacement quiconque serait assez fou pour s'approcher aussi près de leur repaire. Les puissances magiques qui protégeaient l'école trouvaient leur origine en ce lieu clé auquel seuls quelques rares individus pouvaient accéder et où Harry avait enchaîné les découvertes et les révélations, au cours de son séjour dans le passé. Mais pourquoi ces souvenirs revenaient-ils le hanter, en cet instant ? Pourquoi la crypte se rappelait-elle ainsi à lui de cette façon ? Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà eu sa dose de rêves étranges pour la nuit…

Il se redressa sur son lit, les lunettes de travers sur son nez. Un regard à son réveil lui appris qu'il était plus de dix heures du matin. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, tout en ajustant machinalement ses lunettes. Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir dormi si longtemps. Il soupira et quitta sa chambre, tout en se disant qu'il devrait reprendre, plus sérieusement, sa quête du secret de Poudlard. Après tout, tout avait commencé dans la crypte, lorsqu'il était entré en possession du vieux grimoire. Peut-être y trouverait-il une explication aux étranges réactions de sa médaille, vestige d'une époque lointaine où les fondateurs avaient conçu le livre dans l'espoir de fournir à leurs héritiers l'ultime secret du château séculaire ?

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Personne, à commencer par Harry, n'avait fait la moindre allusion à l'échange que l'adolescent avait surpris. Maussade, il parcourait distraitement l'exemplaire du jour de la Gazette qui trainait sur la table du salon. Sa motivation à se replonger dans _le plus grand secret de Poudlard_ était très vite retombée, face aux résistances permanentes du grimoire. Après quelques recherches, il avait finit par réaliser que le texte inversé avait été rédigé en cyrillique… Ce qui ne l'avançait pas plus, puisqu'il n'y connaissait rien et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une matière étudiée couramment en Grande-Bretagne. Agacé, Harry avait fini par jeter, à nouveau, le livre dans sa malle. Son irritation n'avait, par la suite, pas été en s'arrangeant puisque ses préoccupations, ainsi accrues, ne faisaient que nuire d'avantage à ses efforts de concentrations lors des exercices que ses parents continuaient à lui imposer.

Il en était donc réduit à lire le journal. De toute évidence, Voldemort semblait se tenir tranquille, à la plus grande surprise de l'adolescent. Soit le mage noir préparait un nouveau coup, plus tordu que jamais, soit il avait trouvé autre chose à faire. Dans tous les cas, la Grande-Bretagne n'avait pas eu à souffrir de ses exactions récemment, de sorte que les journalistes de la Gazette se faisaient les dents, à défaut d'autres choses, sur les dernières mesures ministérielles ou les dernières rumeurs mondaines. Harry esquissa un sourire moqueur en survolant l'article haut en couleur que Rita Skeeter consacrait à un dénommé Howard Plainosas, un riche propriétaire qui, selon elle, ne devait sa fortune qu'à un adroit chantage auprès de hauts dignitaires du Ministère. Elle se livrait donc à moult théories quant aux raisons qui pouvaient inciter ces sorciers à préférer payer grassement un tel individu pour acheter son silence. Il secoua la tête, un sourire désabusé aux lèvres, et passa à la page suivante sans plus de cérémonie.

Son regard se posa alors sur quelques lignes, en dessous d'un article consacré aux spéculations boursières et à l'évolution du taux de change du Gallion par rapport à la livre sterling. Il faisait allusion à la disparition d'une jeune fille, une dénommée Janice Polskis, en plein cœur de Moscou, un mois plus tôt. Des recherches, locales puis nationales, avaient été lancées mais sans grand succès jusqu'à ce jour. Le journal britannique ne devait pas avoir grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent localement, au point de citer des faits divers internationaux.

« Tu t'ennuies tant que ça, pour en être réduire à suivre le cours de la bourse ? »

Harry sursauta, pris au dépourvu, et se retourna vivement pour adresser un regard noir à Sirius qui se tenait derrière le canapé, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, visiblement ravi de l'avoir pris par surprise.

«- Tout est bon pour se vider la tête, marmonna l'adolescent en repliant le journal et en le jetant sur la table basse. Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ?

-Je m'attendais à un accueil plus chaleureux, rétorqua le nouveau venu en affichant une moue faussement indignée. Alors que j'ai pris de mon temps si précieux pour prendre des nouvelles de mes amis et de mon filleul préféré… »

Le jeune Potter haussa un sourcil, sceptique, face au baratin de l'adulte.

«- Assez longtemps pour voir que tu es resté plus de cinq minutes sur une page d'économie.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment… Enfin… peu importe, conclut l'adolescent en se levant. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

«- J'avais du temps libre, alors j'ai préféré venir le passé avec vous… Mais si je suis de trop…

-Mes parents aimeraient que tu me changes les idées, c'est ça ? »

Sirius grimaça imperceptiblement et se passa la main sur la nuque.

« Il y a un peu de ça, effectivement. Même si c'est plus mon idée que la leur. Il parait que tu étais plutôt bougon ces derniers temps. »

Harry soupira et se cala un peu plus sur le canapé, rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Il y a de quoi… j'ai l'impression que tout va de mal en pis… Tout s'accumule et… c'est comme si je n'arrivais plus à rien. Alors que, en principe, je devrais déjà tout maîtriser, non ? Je veux dire que, je devrais tirer avantage de mon séjour dans le passé mais… Au lieu de ça, j'ai l'impression de régresser totalement. » lâcha-t-il en retirant ses lunettes d'une main, se pinçant le nez de l'autre.

Sirius resta un moment silencieux, pensif, puis vint s'asseoir près de son filleul.

« Tu es dans une situation délicate, cela n'en fait aucun doute, mais culpabiliser ne t'aidera pas, bien au contraire. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux, lui adressant un regard en coin.

«- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? Avec Dumbledore qui…

-Oublie Dumbledore et laisse donc tes parents s'occuper de lui. Tu as déjà fait tout ce que tu pouvais sur ce point. Il a juste du mal à admettre qu'on ose s'opposer à sa décision mais il s'en remettra, ne t'en fait pas…

-Oui mais, justement, j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui prouver clairement que notre décision était la bonne… et pourtant…

-Cesse donc de te tracasser pour ça, tempéra aussitôt l'adulte. Même si, je sais, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et, pour en revenir au fait que tu devrais tirer profit de ton expérience acquise à notre époque… Je pense, mais ce n'est qu'une théorie, que les circonstances étaient tout particulièrement exceptionnelles et favorables à amplifier ton potentiel. Mine de rien, tu n'étais pas soumis à la même pression qu'ici. Et tu étais déterminé à protéger envers et contre tout, tes parents, cela constitue, je pense, un sacré stimulant. Tu as énormément pris sur toi, tout au long de ton séjour, tu as eu d'autres préoccupations, d'autres objectifs, d'autres circonstances qui ont contribués à amplifier tes incroyables facultés. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, Harry, n'oublie jamais ça… »

L'adolescent grimaça, peu convaincu.

« Jusqu'à présent, tu as toujours sû t'en tirer en ne comptant que sur ta bravoure et tes réflexes. Maintenant qu'on t'oblige à travailler uniquement sur tes points faibles, notamment ta concentration, il est normal que tu aies cette impression de régresser, mais, crois-moi, tu n'en ressortiras que plus fort, au final. »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, méditant aux propos tenus par l'ancien Maraudeur.

« Pour preuve que tu n'as rien perdu de tes acquis, tu peux toujours te transformer en panthère, non ? Tout ce que tu as pu faire, pendant près d'un an, est en toi, prêt à être exploité lorsque le temps sera venu. La prochaine fois que tu feras face à Voldemort, tu le feras avec la même verve qu'à notre époque, j'en suis convaincu. En attendant, il te faut, avant tout, améliorer ce que tu ne maîtrises pas déjà et te trouver d'autres objectifs pour stimuler tes pouvoirs. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement et esquissa un sourire moqueur.

« Je pourrais savoir ce que tu as fait du vrai Sirius Black ? » lâcha-t-il.

L'adulte haussa un sourcil.

«- De toute évidence, tu n'admettras donc jamais que je puisse être sérieux à mes heures, hein ?

-Je suis déjà surpris que le mot « sérieux » fasse partie de ton vocabulaire. » rétorqua l'adolescent.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir faussement dramatique.

«- Encore et toujours catalogué dans le rôle du bouffon de service.

-Avoue plutôt que ça te manquerait de ne plus tenir ce rôle. »

Parrain et filleul se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte du salon à cette intervention inattendue, d'où le couple Potter observait la scène, avec un amusement évident. Pour toute réponse, Sirius se contenta de tirer la langue à l'attention de son meilleur ami.

«- Et voilà la preuve de ta grande maturité, ironisa-t-il, un bras passé autour de la taille de son épouse, en souriant malgré tout au comportement puéril de son frère de cœur.

-Ouais, mais c'est comme ça que vous m'aimez. »

Aucun des trois Potter ne pris la peine de lui répondre.

« Eh ! » s'indigna-t-il aussitôt, provoquant l'hilarité des autres occupants de la pièce, mettant ainsi fin, bien malgré lui, à la tension qui avait occupé les lieux ces derniers temps.

* * *

Les yeux clos, les jambes croisées, les mains à plat sur les genoux, Harry s'efforçait à se concentrer. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'intervention de Sirius et, depuis, l'adolescent s'était efforcé de suivre ses conseils. Si, jusqu'à présent, ces exercices quotidiens n'avaient pas encore aboutis, Harry parvenait désormais à vider son esprit de toute pensée parasite…ou presque…

_N'oubliez pas, affinez et exploitez toujours vos cinq sens et votre intuition au lieu de vous fier uniquement à ce que vous voyez._

Les propos du vieil aveugle, sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il pensait à ça en cet instant. Néanmoins, il prit à partie, faut de mieux, de se concentrer sur le silence environnant qui, à la réflexion, était plus bruyant qu'il ne l'imaginait de prime abord. D'abord, il y avait sa propre respiration, mesurée. Mais aussi le bruissement de la végétation, le frottement des brins d'herbe sur son pantalon, le souffle tiède du vent estival qui décoiffait encore plus ses cheveux naturellement ébouriffés, les oiseaux qui pépiaient dans un arbre proche, le grincement d'une branche sur le toit de la maison, un peu plus loin. Une autre respiration, à moins d'un mètre de lui, derrière lui : Celle de son père qui, une fois de plus, veillait, en silence, sur le bon déroulement de ces exercices. Le bruit feutré de l'herbe sous ses pas alors qu'il se déplaçait discrètement. Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescent, alors qu'il visualisait mentalement les mouvements paternels. Et si…

Il y eu un bref crissement, alors que le fruit de son imagination prenait forme, suivit d'un juron sonore et d'un bruit sourd, lui faisant ouvrir vivement les yeux et se retourner autant que sa position le lui permettait.

« Harry ! »

Incapable de résister plus longtemps à la vue de son père affalé, à plat dos, sur la pelouse, l'adolescent éclata de rire. Une plaque de glace, brillante, s'était formée dans l'herbe, conformément à l'intention première du plus jeune.

«- Parce que, bien sûr, ça te fait rire, ironisa l'adulte en se redressant déjà et en fusillant du regard son fils, même si sa contrariété était quelque peu démentit par le léger sourire qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer.

-C'était trop tentant, reconnut le jeune homme, sans se départir de son amusement en se levant à son tour et en le rejoignant.

-Et…pourquoi la glace en particulier ? » s'enquit James en s'époussetant machinalement.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, une inspiration subite. »

Son père passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, et même si mon amour propre en prendra sûrement un coup lorsque tes exploits parviendront aux oreilles de ta mère et, plus particulièrement de Sirius, je suis fier de toi, commenta-t-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux. C'était bien joué et je ne l'ai vraiment pas vu venir. »

Malgré ses protestations au geste de son père, l'adolescent sourit, quelque peu flatté par le compliment mais, surtout, soulagé d'avoir enfin mené à bien l'un des exercices proposés par ses parents. Même s'il avait encore du chemin à faire pour maîtriser réellement ses points faibles, cette première réussite était déjà une première victoire en soit et ne pouvait que l'encourager à persévérer sur cette voie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de traduire le texte révélé par le vieux grimoire et il aurait enfin avancé dans sa quête…

« Ceci étant dit, reprit, plus sérieusement son père, il serait peut-être préférable de voir si tu peux renouveler l'expérience, avant de vanter un simple coup du hasard ? » ajouta-t-il, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Harry le fusilla du regard mais accepta sans la moindre hésitation ce nouveau défi. Après tout, jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais ignoré une provocation, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Ragaillardi par son précédent succès, l'adolescent se replongea, une fois de plus, dans l'exercice, bien décidé à confirmer sa prestation et, avec encore plus de panache.

« Et tu as fait apparaître de la glace, comme ça, juste par la pensée, en plein été ? »

Ron semblait partagé entre incrédulité et admiration, alors qu'il fixait le jardin en contrebas. Les deux adolescents étaient accoudés à la balustrade du balcon qui s'ouvrait, depuis la chambre d'Harry, sur l'arrière de la propriété. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la première réussite du jeune homme et, même s'il n'y parvenait pas systématiquement, il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux l'exercice, canalisant plus aisément sa magie et sa concentration pour l'exploiter plus intelligemment. Leurs parents respectifs ayant été convoqués à une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre, ils avaient organisés cette rencontre entre les deux adolescents, en contrepartie d'une promesse de ne pas chercher à s'immiscer, une fois de plus, dans la réunion.

Harry, satisfait d'avoir une occasion de revoir son ami, s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil dubitatif : s'il voulait vraiment s'introduire dans la réunion de l'Ordre, ce n'était pas la présence de Ron qui l'en empêcherait, bien au contraire. Il s'était, néanmoins, bien gardé d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée à ses parents lorsqu'ils lui avaient proposés cet arrangement, même s'il soupçonnait son père de deviner ses réflexions, eut égard aux nombreuses années passées à comploter avec les autres Maraudeurs.

«- Ouais, et tout cela sans baguette ni recourir à la moindre invocation.

-Et ben… Tu-Sais-Qui va avoir des surprises, en tout cas.

-Je doute que ça soit suffisant mais, c'est toujours un atout de plus… même si je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourra m'aider, au beau milieu d'un duel.

-Et… comment ça avance, avec ton bouquin ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est moins brillant. Le texte est en cyrillique… »

Ron grimaça.

« Tu devrais en parler à Hermione, non ? Elle devrait sûrement pouvoir t'aider, ou au moins te conseiller des bouquins appropriés. »

Son ami acquiesça distraitement. Il n'avait pas attendu sa suggestion pour en parler, par courrier, à la jeune fille qui, comme prévu, à défaut de pouvoir l'aider à traduire le texte, avait promis de faire quelques recherches sur la question.

« La connaissant, elle me proposera sûrement une liste de tous les livres de Poudlard susceptibles de traiter le sujet, classés par ordre de pertinence. » commenta-t-il, esquissant un sourire amusé à cette perspective.

Ron éclata de rire.

«- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'elle. Tu crois que tu auras sa réponse avant la rentrée ?

- Je ne pense pas. De toute façon, nous la retrouverons à King's Cross dans trois jours. Je ne suis plus à ça près.

- T'as une idée de ce que ça peut être, ce grand secret ?

- Pas vraiment. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ont pris suffisamment de précautions pour laisser entendre qu'il s'agit de quelque chose d'important qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Quelque chose de dangereux, je suppose.

- Tu crois que ça pourrais t'aider à vaincre Voldemort ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être. Mais si c'est le cas, cette aide sera bienvenue. Cependant… »

Un claquement sec le coupa dans ses propos. Twinkle apparut sur le balcon et s'inclina respectueusement.

«- Je vous prie d'excuser mon intervention, maître Harry, mais une collation vous attend au salon, votre ami et vous. Sauf si vous préférez qu'on vous le fasse monter dans votre chambre, bien sûr.

-C'est très aimable à toi, Twinny, mais inutile de vous donner cette peine, nous descendons. »

L'Elfe de maison acquiesça et pris aussitôt congé.

«- C'est quand même bien pratique, les Elfes de maison, lâcha Ron.

- Mais évite de dire ça en présence d'Hermione. »

Sur ces mots, les deux adolescents quittèrent la pièce

* * *

« Donc, cette réunion n'avait que pour seul but de préparer la rentrée ? » s'enquit Harry en jetant un regard dubitatif aux adultes.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, lorsque les Potter étaient rentrés, en compagnie de Sirius et Remus. Ce dernier s'était chargé de ramener Ron chez lui avant de rejoindre ses amis pour le dîner.

«- Harry…

-Je demande juste une réponse par oui ou non, pas un rapport détaillé. » trancha calmement l'adolescent.

Ses parents échangèrent un regard, alors que Remus haussait les sourcils, réprobateur, en apercevant le sourire amusé que Sirius ne pris même pas la peine de réprimer à la répartie de son filleul.

« Non. »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Tu demandais une réponse par oui ou par non, alors tu l'as eu, commenta posément James. Ceci étant dit, reprit-il pour couper court aux protestations de son fils, tu dois bien te douter que la rentrée, eut égard… au contexte actuel, est un moment crucial, que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de négliger. Alors, effectivement, le sujet principal de cette réunion concernait bel et bien la mise en place de mesures extrêmes afin de garantir la sécurité de tous, et plus particulièrement la tienne, jusqu'à Poudlard. Et, c'est également le seul moment de la réunion qui te concernait un tant soit peu, si c'est ce que tu voulais réellement savoir. » conclut-il en se levant vivement et en quittant la salle à manger.

Un bref moment de silence s'ensuivit avant que Lily ne se lève à son tour, s'excusant rapidement avant de sortir à son tour, sous le regard déconcerté de l'adolescent. Harry se tourna aussitôt vers Remus et Sirius, les interrogeant silencieusement du regard. Tous deux haussèrent les épaules et se hâtèrent de reprendre le cours de la discussion.

«- Il a même été question, à un moment, afin d'éviter les rassemblements trop importants, de ne pas utiliser le Poudlard Expresss. Du coup, il a été envisagé de recourir à des Portoloins pour transférer tout le monde à Poudlard mais en créer autant sans l'aval du Ministère était inimaginable, déclara finalement Sirius. Quant à raccorder momentanément l'école au réseau de Cheminette, l'idée a été aussitôt écartée : Si Voldemort venait à avoir connaissance de l'heure exacte de cette connexion, il aurait pu chercher à en profiter pour s'introduire dans le château.

-Sans parler des soucis liés à la connexion des cheminées moldues, renchérit Remus. Par conséquent, le traditionnel voyage en train a été maintenu, non sans prévoir quelques précautions supplémentaires. Après tout, nous n'allions pas priver les élèves de première année de la vision inoubliable du château surplombant le lac. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement, tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser son père à réagir de la sorte.

«- Je crois que tes parents, et plus particulièrement, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ton père, ont du mal à se faire à l'idée de ton départ prochain, après ces deux mois passés avec toi, intervint posément le lycanthrope. Vu les circonstances, ils n'ont pas pu passer autant de temps avec toi qu'ils l'auraient souhaités et ils le regrettent tous les deux, d'autant plus en sachant que Dumbledore fera tout, dès cet instant, pour prendre l'ascendant sur ta formation.

-Comme si j'allais me laisser faire ?

-Nous savons parfaitement ce dont tu es capable, Harry, répliqua Sirius. Là n'est pas la question, mais ne sous-estime pas la force de conviction de Dumbledore. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête quand il a décidé quelque chose, comme tu as déjà pu le constater par toi-même.

-Et, n'oublie pas que, pour tes parents, il s'agit de ta première rentrée, d'une certaine façon. »

L'adolescent fixa Remus en haussant un sourcil.

«- Eh, j'ai dix-sept ans…

- Là n'est pas la question, Harry. Il n'empêche que, pour eux, ça n'en reste pas moins la première fois qu'ils t'accompagneront à la gare, qu'ils se sépareront à nouveau de toi, en sachant que ton devenir ne sera désormais plus de leur seul ressort. »

Le lycanthrope hésita, échangeant un bref regard avec Sirius qui fronça les sourcils et secoua négativement la tête. Remus plissa les yeux, fixant son ami avec insistance, sous le regard perplexe de l'adolescent qui cherchait à comprendre ce que les adultes lui cachaient de la sorte.

Finalement Sirius soupira et leva les bras au ciel.

«- Il le sait déjà Remus.

-Dans ce cas, le lui rappeler ne pourra lui faire de mal. Dans le cas contraire…

-Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de remuer ainsi le couteau dans la plaie ?

-Eh, je suis encore là, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qu'il faut ménager ! » intervint l'adolescent en se levant, vaguement agacé.

Sirius secoua la tête, visiblement résigné, fusilla son ami du regard et se tourna vers son filleul.

« Très bien, puisque tu y tiens… Je suppose que tu te souviens de ton séjour à notre époque, Harry ? »

Le concerné, pris au dépourvu, haussa les sourcils, se demandant quel était le rapport entre son voyage temporel et la situation actuelle. Il se tourna brièvement vers Remus, qui se contenta de répondre à sa question muette par un petit sourire las. L'adolescent reporta son attention sur Sirius.

«- Oui, bien sûr mais en quoi… ?

-Justement, Harry. Toi, tu t'en souviens, reprit aussitôt son parrain. Et, en principe, toi seul aurait dû conserver des souvenirs de tout ceci mais…

-Mes parents ont fait en sorte de se soustraire au sort lancé par Dumbledore après mon départ, réalisa l'adolescent en se rasseyant lentement sur sa chaise. Mais je ne vois toujours pas en quoi…

-Même s'ils ont soufferts à cette époque, ces souvenirs font… partie des quelques rares moments qu'ils ont pu passer avec toi, reprit calmement Sirius. Sur tes dix-sept années d'existence, ils n'ont pu prendre part qu'à quoi ? Un peu moins de trois ans… ? C'est court, très court, surtout en sachant ce qui t'attendait et… en considérant que dans ce laps de temps, ils n'ont jamais vraiment pu t'apporter ce qu'ils auraient voulu pouvoir te donner, ce que toi, plus que quiconque, aurait mérité d'avoir. Ils auraient voulu… t'offrir une vie heureuse, une enfance normale, où tu aurais été choyé et couvé d'attention… Une brève période de quinze mois dont tu ne gardes, malheureusement, aucun souvenir. Et les seuls moments passés avec eux dont tu te souviens clairement ne sont, dans l'ensemble, pas forcément les plus joyeux qui soient. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, déconcerté. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se produire au cours de son séjour dans le passé, il gardait de bons souvenirs de l'année qu'il avait passé en compagnie des Maraudeurs.

«- Tes parents t'aiment plus que tout, Harry, observa Remus. Tu es né d'un amour sincère, qui allait à l'encontre de toutes les convictions de cette époque. Tu es né d'un amour plus fort que les préjugés, les souffrances, physiques et morales, qu'ils ont pu endurés. Tu étais… tu es la plus belle chose qui soit arrivé à tes parents, d'autant plus qu'ils ont tout sacrifié, absolument tout, que ce soit leur liberté ou leur vie, pour toi, pour préserver l'unique chose qui donnait du sens à leur persévérance en ces temps troublés. Et c'est pour cela, je crois, que tes parents vivent aussi mal le fait de te voir, déjà, partir à nouveau loin d'eux alors qu'ils auraient voulu pouvoir t'offrir tellement mieux. Ils ont… l'impression d'avoir… échoué, une fois de plus, dans ce rôle de parents qu'ils n'ont jamais eu véritablement l'occasion de tenir.

-Mais, c'est faux, rétorqua l'adolescent. Ils ont… toujours été là, d'une certaine façon. J'ai toujours pu compter sur eux quand j'en avais vraiment besoin… Toutes ces années, ils m'ont protégés. Le sacrifice de ma mère… Mon patronus… Les… »

_Les « feux follets » qui étaient fréquemment intervenus alors qu'il se trouvait en situation délicate, durant son séjour dans le passé. Dans le repaire de Voldemort en Albanie, lors de la finale de Quidditch, l'acquisition de sa forme Animagus. A chaque fois qu'il s'était retrouvé véritablement en danger, ses parents avaient, à cette époque, assurés, d'une façon ou d'une autre, sa survie._

Cette réalisation le frappa de plein fouet. Oh, bien sûr, dès sa première année à Poudlard, il avait compris ce qu'il devait à ses parents. Il leur devait tant : la vie bien sûr mais aussi une protection bien plus puissante que tous les maléfices de Voldemort. Et même sans avoir été concrètement à ses côtés, toutes ces années, ils avaient été là pour lui, veillant, par delà la mort, sur lui.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le ramenant à la réalité. Il leva les yeux vers son parrain qui se tenait à présent près de lui, un sourire las aux lèvres.

« Toi, tu le sais, Harry, mais pas forcément eux. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, songeur, et se leva à son tour.

« Je reviens. » lâcha-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard.

«- Devait-on vraiment vider, aussi, la salière sur les plaies ?

-On le saura bien assez tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça fait mal sur l'instant, mais la guérison sera plus rapide.

-Si tu le dis. » marmonna Sirius en reportant son attention sur sa tasse de thé, ou plus précisément, la cuillère qu'il y faisait tourner inconsciemment.

Mais lorsque les Potter revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, ses inquiétudes se révélèrent infondées, son filleul riant allègrement à une plaisanterie de son père qui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux en bataille de son fils, son bras libre passé autour de la taille de son épouse qui assistait à la scène, l'air amusé. La suite de la soirée se passa agréablement, l'incident semblant définitivement oublié.

* * *

_« Mais je ne veux pas ! »_

_La jeune fille, dont les longs cheveux bruns tombaient librement sur son dos, tapa du pied avec colère, brandissant inconsciemment l'enveloppe parcheminée qu'elle tenait à la main._

_«- Tu n'as pas le choix… _

_-Vous ne m'avez même pas demandé mon avis !_

_-Mais tu ignores les enjeux de tout ceci, et ta réaction actuelle ne fait que me conforter dans mon choix de ne pas t'en avoir préalablement parlé. C'est pour ton bien…_

_-Pour mon bien ? s'indigna la plus jeune, sa voix montant aussitôt dans les aigus. Parce que c'est pour mon bien que vous m'envoyez là-bas ? Avec… Avec ces ploucs… »_

_La main de son interlocutrice fendit l'air, s'abattant avec force sur la joue de l'adolescente._

_« Tiens ta langue, jeune fille. Je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette façon ! »_

_La plus jeune fusilla l'adulte du regard, ses yeux bleus brillants d'une lueur farouche, alors qu'elle portait la main à sa joue._

_« Tu n'as pas à discuter mes ordres. Il a été décidé, pour le bien de tous et surtout le tien, que tu devais y aller… Tu le feras, que ça te plaise ou non ! reprit la plus âgée, d'une voix froide, implacable. Tu es née pour honorer notre famille et, quoi qu'il advienne, tu te comporteras en conséquence, en digne descendante de notre lignée, est-ce bien clair ? »_

_Il y eut un bref silence._

_« Est-ce bien clair ? » répéta l'adulte en se rapprochant d'un pas._

_L'adolescente inspira._

_«- Oui mère, murmura-t-elle, dans un souffle à peine audible, détournant la tête._

_-Regarde-moi et répond-moi ! »_

_La jeune fille se raidit mais leva vivement la tête, soutenant, sans broncher, le regard autoritaire de la femme qui lui faisait face._

_«- Oui mère ! répéta-t-elle, sans même prendre la peine de dissimuler l'amertume que contenait sa voix._

_-Bien… »_

_L'adulte esquissa un sourire et sembla s'adoucir quelque peu._

_« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce qui t'arrive, ma chérie, et que tu as de quoi être un peu perdue en ce moment, mais tu dois garder à l'esprit que si nous faisons tout ceci c'est pour toi. Tu… tu as besoin de t'éloigner de tout ceci et… tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. »_

_La jeune fille, frustrée par la tournure que prenait la situation, secoua négativement la tête, baissant à nouveau les yeux au sol._

_« Tu as… tu auras bientôt, très bientôt, un rôle important à jouer. Un rôle que toi seule peut tenir. C'est pour cela que je fais ceci, pour te fournir les meilleures armes et qu'ainsi, au moment venu, tu puisses réclamer vengeance et mener à bien la tâche qui t'incombe. »_

_L'adolescente inspira._

_« En temps voulu, tu comprendras. Et j'espère qu'à ce moment-là, tu pourras enfin me pardonner pour… tout. » conclut l'adulte d'une voix douce avant de quitter la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle._

_La jeune fille se laissa alors tomber sur le sol, donnant libre cours aux sanglots qu'elle s'était efforcée de contenir face à sa mère. L'enveloppe en parchemin, toujours scellée, glissa de sa main et tomba mollement sur le sol._

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux, fixant le plafond d'un œil absent. Décidément, ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus étranges. Après la jeune fille blonde traquée par un ennemi inconnu, voilà qu'il vivait les caprices d'une autre jeune fille, brune cette fois. Il soupira, agacé, et se passa la main sur le visage. Pourquoi avait-il ces visions nocturnes ? En quoi cela le concernait-il ? Et pourquoi sa médaille… ?

Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa sur son lit, tendant le bras vers sa table de chevet, ouvrant le tiroir où se trouvait la chaînette d'or. Ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la médaille familiale, lui confirmant qu'elle était, certes, plus chaude que d'habitude mais sans réagir aussi violemment que les fois précédentes, probablement parce que, cette fois, la jeune fille ne semblait courir aucun danger immédiat.

_« Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici. » _avait dit la mère, en réponse aux réticences de sa progéniture.

Donc, selon toute évidence, elle était susceptible d'être exposée à une menace quelconque, elle aussi, mais en quoi cela le concernait-il ? Et pourquoi sa médaille réagissait-elle systématiquement ?

Intrigué, il se laissa retomber sur le dos sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur la breloque familiale qu'il faisait distraitement tourner entre ses doigts. L'item magique possédait bien des facultés mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui faisait, ainsi, voir des choses qui ne le concernaient pas directement.

Au bout d'un moment, il soupira et rangea la chaînette dorée dans le tiroir. Il allait se recoucher lorsqu'un craquement retentit dans la maison, éveillant son attention. Il se redressa, récupérant instinctivement sa baguette sous son oreiller, et quitta son lit, prenant ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet, les glissant d'un geste machinal sur son nez. Ouvrant à nouveau le tiroir, il effleura à nouveau la médaille familiale qui avait retrouvé sa température habituelle. De toute évidence, rien ne semblait menacer la sérénité des lieux. Et pourtant… Il referma, une fois de plus, le compartiment de bois et se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, guettant d'autres bruits inhabituels.

Au bout d'un instant, il fronça les sourcils, troublé par le calme qui régnait dans la maison. Son imagination, fortement remise en question par la vision qui l'avait, de prime abord, arraché au sommeil, lui jouait-il des tours ? Il était pourtant convaincu d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, le jeune homme ouvrit précautionneusement la porte de sa chambre, la faisant pivoter sur ses gonds sans émettre le moindre grincement qui aurait pu trahir ses intentions et se glissa dans le couloir obscur et parfaitement silencieux.

Résistant à la tentation d'allumer sa baguette, il rejoignit l'escalier à la seule lueur, pâle, de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre qui se dessinait, au bout du couloir. En haut des marches, il marqua une brève halte parcourant du regard l'entrée, en contrebas. Tout était calme et Harry envisagea un bref instant de rejoindre sa chambre, jusqu'à ce qu'un rai de lumière orangé s'étirant sur le sol attire son attention sur la porte, entrouverte. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris, parfaitement conscient des sorts qui scellaient habituellement le battant et qui contribuaient ainsi à l'inviolabilité des lieux. Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, l'adolescent descendit aussi silencieusement que possible l'escalier, veillant à ne pas faire craquer les marches sous ses pas. Une fois dans l'entrée, il franchit lentement la distance qui le séparait de la porte, cherchant à deviner l'origine de l'étrange rayonnement qui avait, ainsi, éveillé son attention. Resserrant sa prise sur sa baguette, il inspira profondément en tendant sa main libre vers le battant qui pivota silencieusement sur ses gonds.

L'adolescent se glissa dans l'ouverture dès qu'elle fut suffisante pour lui céder le passage et se figea sur le seuil. Il haussa les sourcils et abaissa aussitôt sa baguette, ses épaules se relâchant instinctivement. Un bouquet de flammèches orangées flottait librement à moins d'un mètre du sol, diffusant une vive lueur sur le perron. Il esquissa un léger sourire, étudiant discrètement ses parents qui, dos à lui, assis sur les quelques marches menant au jardin, ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Harry réalisa qu'il avait déjà vu des flammes similaires, par le passé.

« Un sortilège de douce flamme encore plus amélioré, hein ? »

Ses parents sursautèrent, visiblement surpris, et l'adolescent regretta aussitôt son intervention. Installée entre les bras de son mari, le dos contre son torse, Lily releva vivement la tête, interrompant sa lecture.

« Harry mais… ? Oui, c'est bien ça mais… »

L'adolescent eut un sourire las.

« Votre septième année, dans le repaire de Voldemort, après mon plongeon inopiné du haut de la tour. » lâcha-t-il négligemment.

Le couple échangea un regard circonspect, avant qu'ils réalisent à quel moment leur fils faisait référence.

« Ah ça… Oui, je l'ai surtout rendu plus pratique, observa finalement la jeune femme en se tournant brièvement vers les flammes orangées. Plus besoin de support, ça laisse une plus grande liberté de mouvements, conclut-elle en désignant le livre posé sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille ? »

L'adolescent secoua négativement la tête, vaguement agacé.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question, il me semble, rétorqua-t-il. Je… n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

Ses parents échangèrent un nouveau regard.

«- Ca… vous dérange si je reste un moment avec vous ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, assura sa mère en souriant.

-Au contraire. » renchérit James, jusque là silencieux.

Harry acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête et les rejoignit sur les marches, s'asseyant près de son père.

« Un mauvais rêve ? » s'enquit ce dernier.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, comprenant sans mal le sous-entendu.

« Rien qui implique Voldemort, en tout cas. » rétorqua-t-il.

Ce qui était la pure vérité, même s'il ignorait la nature, ou la cause, de son rêve étrange, le mage noir n'avait été ni présent, ni mentionné, autant qu'il s'en souvienne. Ni dans ses visions précédentes d'ailleurs…

« J'ai entendu du bruit, je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était, surtout quand j'ai vu la porte ouverte. Et vous ? »

Ses parents échangèrent un bref regard.

«- Ta mère ne pouvait pas attendre demain matin pour vérifier quelque chose, et je l'ai rejoint ici.

-Et, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? s'enquit l'adolescent, se demandant quelle pouvait être la nature de la quête de sa mère à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit.

-Si seulement, soupira-t-elle. J'ai bien peur que la réponse à mes questions ne soit pas si facile à trouver. Mais, je finirais par la trouver. » ajouta-t-elle avec une détermination nouvelle.

Harry inclina la tête, intrigué, alors que son père resserrait sa prise autour de la taille de son épouse. Quelle que fut la chose qu'elle cherchait, elle en faisait, visiblement, une affaire personnelle.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit. Le jeune homme se cala aussi bien que possible sur les marches, levant les yeux vers le ciel nocturne et criblé d'étoiles, entourant un mince croissant de lune.

« Demain, à la même heure, tu seras à Poudlard. »

L'adolescent se tourna vers ses parents.

«- Oui… C'est bien la première fois que je n'attend pas ce jour avec impatience, lâcha-t-il en esquissant un sourire amer.

-Ca se passera bien, j'en suis sûr.

-Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment le fait de retourner à Poudlard qui m'ennuie, même si je connais déjà le programme des cours et que le professeur Dumbledore fera sûrement tout pour « me former » à sa façon.

-Et que tu as, quand même, des examens à passer en fin d'année. » rappela judicieusement Lily en levant brièvement les yeux de son livre pour adresser un regard lourd en sous-entendu à son fils.

Celui-ci grimaça.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, les examens… »

Il reporta son attention sur le ciel nocturne. La perspective des ASPICs qui achèveraient sa septième année n'était clairement pas ce qui préoccupait le plus l'adolescent, même s'il se gardait bien d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée à ses parents. Après tout, il avait de fortes chances d'être confronté à Voldemort avant la fin de l'année et, selon la tournure que prendrait le duel, il n'avait que peu de chance d'être en état de passer les épreuves finales. Dans le meilleur des cas, il finirait probablement, comme souvent, sa scolarité à l'infirmerie de l'école et au pire… il n'aurait plus à se soucier d'un détail aussi futile…

James passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'arrachant à ses sombres réflexions.

« Au risque de me répéter, tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûr, commenta-t-il. Tout. » insista-t-il en soutenant le regard de son fils.

L'adolescent se troubla un bref instant, pris au dépourvu par la conviction de son père de le voir triompher et par l'impression qu'il devinait clairement ses véritables préoccupations. Un bref silence s'ensuivit.

« Hedwige aura un peu plus de travail cette année. »

Harry adressa un regard reconnaissant à son père, non seulement pour le changement de sujet, guère subtile mais orientant ainsi la discussion sur un plan plus positif, mais aussi par ce que ses propos lui laissaient entendre. Jusqu'à ce jour, ses rares correspondances se limitaient à ses amis et Sirius. Désormais, il lui faudrait aussi compter sur ses parents…

« Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en plaindra… et moi non plus. » répliqua l'adolescent en souriant largement à cette perspective.

Son père resserra sa prise sur ses épaules.

«- Et vous, du coup, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire pendant que je serais à Poudlard, ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez aller où bon vous semble… ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, va, on aura largement de quoi s'occuper en ton absence, assura James. »

Harry haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

« On a quelques recherches à faire, même si ta mère prend déjà de l'avance semble-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, Lily referma son livre dans un claquement sec et s'en servit pour lui taper le bras.

«- Eh !

-Chochotte, se moqua aussitôt la jeune femme.

-Tu parles, il pèse trois tonnes ton bouquin, c'était quoi ? L'Encyclopédie du monde magique en un seul volume ?

-Aucun livre ne serait assez grand pour contenir l'ensemble des connaissances magiques en un seul tome. Quoi ? reprit-elle en remarquant l'expression amusée de son fils.

-Oh, rien, répliqua Harry. C'est juste amusant de vous voir vous chamaillez comme ça, tous les deux, comme lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard… »

Le couple échangea un regard, Lily basculant la tête en arrière contre l'épaule de son mari alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers elle, puis un bref baiser.

«- Des fois, j'ai peine à croire que tout ceci est réel, reprit l'adolescent. Que je vais me réveiller dans ma chambre, chez les Dursley, ou à l'infirmerie de Poudlard après m'être pris un énième Cognard dans la figure, et que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

-Oh, Harry ! »

Lily s'écarta de son mari et se déplaça, pour s'asseoir de l'autre côté de son fils, passant, elle aussi un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Pourtant, tout ceci est bien réel, nous sommes là, vraiment là, avec toi, murmura-t-elle. Et nous serons toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il advienne, mon chéri. » ajouta-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front.

L'adolescent sourit faiblement et tous trois passèrent le reste de cette dernière soirée d'août ainsi, fils et parents réunis sous la voûte céleste criblée d'étoiles.

* * *

Et voilà pour le quatrième chapitre. Au prochain, la rentrée à Poudlard et quelques « nouveautés » dirons-nous, par rapport aux rentrées précédentes. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Harry n'est pas au bout de ses surprises…

Bonne soirée à vous et peut-être au prochain chapitre…

Ccilia


End file.
